Disney's Frozen, Lok and ATLA style
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: In Republic City, an Avatar did appear. Born with a secret power so great, alone she stayed in fear. Although the force was hidden...one day she let it go. And all the land was covered in eternal ice and snow. Now one brave youth must venture out into the icy plane to rescue this lost sole. But what can be done to melt this frozen heart? RE-UPLOADED NEW INTRO!
1. Chapter 1

**I love Frozen, I love Korra and The Last Airbender (the show, although I don't entirely hate the movie. I don't love it either. I'm neutral), anyway here is my own spin on the newest classic from Disney with an ATLA/LoK twist to it.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to check out my other stories! Please! I work hard on them, believe it or not.**

**Now with a new intro**

_Water…_

_Earth….._

_Fire….._

_Air….._

…_.Ice…._

Once upon a time, in a far, far away land. A land where people could control the four elements; water, air, earth and fire. These people where called….benders. Though not everyone was a bender. There were non-benders as well, but they had others ways of getting by without powers. The world was deviated into four known nations: The water tribes of the north and south, the fire nation, earth kingdom and air nomad of the air temples all around the world. But none the less, the four nations lived together in harmony.

However, there was one person in the whole world who could bend all four elements at once…..he was the Avatar. This extraordinary being was the one who helped bring balance to the world, by inspiring them to live as one, to respect nature and each other.

Avatar Wan was a strong and courageous young man. It was his responsibility, as manny before him, to keep peace and balance in the world. He was best friends with manny world leaders as well as the spirits. Spirits where immortal beings that lived in the wilderness. Most of the time, they used their powers to help people. Even though he wasn't exactly a king, Wan still lived in a castle with guards and staff whom he treated more like family and loved him dearly. He lived in Republic City, a place where multiple people of the four nations lived as one. It was the capitol symbol of unity and variety. So it seemed only natural for the Avatar to live there.

One day, when Wan was nineteen-years-old, he traveled to the highest snowy mountains on the outskirts of Republic City. Wan was always an adventurous spirit, he was never afraid to try something new, no matter how dangerous. He was charming, kind and fun-loving, which had earned him manny female admirers. But he never payed any attention to them, for he was still seeking for his one true love. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Wan was always a softy for romance.

Once he reached the top of the hill, he stumbled upon a majestic icy oasis with icy trees that shimmered in the moonlight, a small bridge made entirely out of ice and the water in the center of it wasn't frozen at all. The young avatar had never seen such a sight, his amber eyes sparkled at the sight, his raven locks bellowing in the wind. He decided to stay and rest for a bit to enjoy the view. Then he got an amazing surprise.

A misty fog appeared out of nowhere over the water, and from that fog emerged a mysterious young woman. Her skin pale and her eyes were a striking shade of icy blue. Her hair so long it reached her ankles and it moved like the gentle waves and was as white as the snow underneath her barefoot feet which were only inches above the water. Around her face were blue markings and a star on her forehead. She was wearing a long flowing white kimono that was cut on both side that exposed her creamy legs. She had a light blue aura outline around her.

Wan was mesmerized by the mystically beauty floating before him. While he was up on the cold mountain, his heart was as warm as a fireplace. The woman floated near Wan, her eyes sparkled with curiosity. Wan was the first to speak

"Uh….hello?"

The woman blinked before speaking. "Hello. Who are you and why are you here in my oasis?" she asked kindly. Wan could feel his face turn red, "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, it's just that I-"

But Wan was once again captivated by the woman's supernatural beauty.

"You're breathtaking." he said spontaneously. The woman blushed, her blush was blue instead of red. Wan shook his head at what he had just said "Wait, what? I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright. I-I think you're….breathtaking as well." said the woman. Wan's eyes widened and he too was blushing. "So, uh what's you're name?" he asked shyly.

"My name is Raava. I am the ice spirit here."

"Are there others like you?"

"Yes." Raava nodded "But very few. We simply live among the ice and snow. It is our mother."

The young avatar offered her his hand. "My name is Avatar Wan."

Raava's eyes blinked in surprise. "The avatar?" surprised, Raava then bowed before him "My lord."

"Oh, no, no, no, you don't have to do that, really." said Wan "I'm the avatar, not a king" he said humbly.

"Well, you kind of are one." said Raava.

"I prefer not to let get to my head"

Raava giggled, her laugh was like giggling bells "Modest and funny"

For the next couple of days, Wan and Raava got to know each other a lot more and pretty soon, Wan became more and more attracted to her, and not because of her beauty, but because of her lovely personality. She was even more beautiful inside than outside. But not only was she kind, smart, and lots of fun, but she was feisty too. She was never afraid to speak her mind when she needed too, even if it did annoy the young avatar from time to time. It wasn't long before they had realized they had fallen madly in love.

In Raava's oasis, she and Wan looked lovingly at each other while holding hands, "Raava…I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But it pains me to say that it can not happen. You are a spirit and I'm human."

"I know. But I think I found a way that can help both of us."

"What?"

The two young lovers traveled down the mountainside, far away from the city, to a place where the earth spirits lived. Unlike the rest of the mountain, it was not covered in snow: there where trees with brightly green colored leaves, flowers and whoever walked there felt a warm sensation. The spirits of the earth lived there peacefully. They were very friendly and family oriented beings. Among them was an elderly man named Iroh, and his little nephew, Zuko. They were the only two humans that lived there. The boy had a scar on his face due to an incident as a child from his abusive father. The two ran away and found refuge with the spirits. Iroh learned their ways and became a shaman. He also had is own little tea shop there where he had spent most of his days playing pai-cho with his friends and family.

While Iroh was sipping his jasmine tea in the lotus garden, his nephew came and pulled on his robe. "Uncle! Uncle! We have visitors." cried the young boy. Iroh got up and quickly followed his nephew to where he found Wan and Raava. He bowed before the avatar. "Avatar Wan. It is an honor to have you here. And Raava, how are you my dear?"

"We need you're help Iroh." she said. The old man simply smiled warmly at her, "I think I already know what it is that you two seek"

Wan looked at him curiously, "Really?"

"I can always tell when two soles are in love. You two wish to be together, but you find it hard due to you're roles in life."

Wan's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, you are good"

"Guilty is charged." said Iroh humorously. Raava takes Iroh's hands and spoke to him with much integrity. "Iroh, I love him. Can you find a way that I can become human so we can be together?"

The old man felt sympathy for the beautiful winter spirit. "There is only one way for a spirit to become mortal….have you two ever kissed?"

This question caught them both off guard." Kissed?" Raava asked "Well….no. But I was afraid I would hurt him. When ice spirits kiss a human, they freeze and die."

"Only of the spirit does not love the human as deeply as you." said Iroh. "Only love can thaw a frozen heart."

Raava turned to face Wan. The two lovers held each other's hands and looked into each others eyes with all the love that they carried within in their hearts. Slowly, the two leaned in to kiss, this time they had no fear.

The moment their lips made contact all the other spirits cheered happily. Then, Raava's hair began to change: her white hairs disappeared and were replaced by brown locks, and her pale skin became tan. Her blue aura disappeared as did her blue markings. When the two ended their kiss, Wan gasped happily when he saw Raava. Raava looked at her reflection in a nearby puddle: the only thing that remained the same were her electric blue eyes. Wan lifted Raava up, twirling her as they laughed happily.

"I'm human." Raava herself couldn't believe it.

"How does it feel?" Wan asked.

"Honestly….I've never felt more alive."

"You look incredible. Did I ever tell you I've got a think for brunets?"

Raava playfully punches his arm and the two embrace once more as Iroh watches them proudly.

It wasn't long when all of Republic City was celebrating Avatar Wan's and Raava's wedding. It was the happiest moment of their lives.

About a year latter, Raava gave birth to a lovely young girl, she had her mother's eyes and brown skin, but her hair was an odd mixture of brown with white. Her name was Korra. Even as an infant, the girl had her mother's spunk and her father's fire. Two years latter, they had a boy. He had his father's dark locks and brown eyes that Wan mentioned came from his father. His name was Aang. Like their father, they were avatars.

For years, the family lived a happy life, while Wan did attend to his responsibilities as the avatar, he always had time for his family. Korra and Aang grew into fine and healthy young children. And also very playful. They both shared the same adventurous free spirit and sense of humor of their father. Korra was rather tomboyish but she always looked after her younger brother. Aang loved his sister dearly, he knew he could always count on her to be there for him.

The two of them were the best of friends and in time, they gained more friends: one day, a new guard, who was a widow, came to the castle and moved in with the family. he had two sons, a firebender named Mako and an earthbender named Bolin. They became fast friends with Aang and Korra.

So far, things for everyone was plentiful…..but soon, that happiness would get frozen in ice.

**Go to my profile to find my deviantArt page and see my cover for the Avatar: Frozen cover. And Korra with her colored hair. I really think it's a mix of brown and white. You tell me.**

**I will also be re-uploading The Little Pony Legend saga as well.**

**The Little Pony Legend is a re-write of book 1 and 2 of The Legend of Korra but how it would have been like if the Mane Six of My Little Pony were there too! It's basically retelling episodes you already know, but with a MLP twist. And book 2 is the best yet! And the two spins-offs The NightMare's Return and I do, or I don't. **

**I bet if you gave it a chance, you'll love it.**

**God Bless, *kiss, kiss***


	2. The Frozen Heart

**I do not own any of the songs in this story. All rights go to their respected owners**

**The Frozen heart**

In the highest mountain of Republic City, a whole group of ice harvesters were cutting the ice into cubes to sell to the city. They sliced the ice with their thin saws as the waterbenders lifted the ice onto their sleds. As they worked, they all sing in harmony

_**Born of cold and winter air.**_

_**And mountain rain combining...**_

_**This icy force both foul and fair.**_

_**Has a frozen heart worth mining**_

As they worked, two children jumped out from one of their sleights. They were both of water tribe, one was a boy with a fuzzy pony tail on the back of his head. The second was a young girl with hair loops. With them was a cat dear cube. The girl shared a carrot with the creature, then her brother took a bite out of the carrot covered on drool, grossing his sister out.

_**So cut through the heart, cold and clear**_**. **

_**Strike for love and strike for fear**_**. **

_**See the beauty, sharp and sheer**_**. **

_**Split the ice apart!**_**. **

_**And break the frozen heart**_

The two kids help the harvesters with the ice. The boy cuts the ice and uses the rope to take it out of the water, while his sister simply used waterbending to lift them up. He looks at her annoyed.

**Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! **

**Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! **

The harvesters lifted the ice and tied them to their sleights.

**Beautiful!**

**Powerful!**

**Dangerous!**

**Cold! **_**Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.**__**Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!**__**Stronger than a hundred men!**_** Hyup! **

The boy and girl assisted with the harvest. The girl helped her brother place one large block of ice into their little sleight by rising the water and lifting the ice onto the sleight.

_**Born of cold and winter air.**_

_**And mountain rain combining!**_

_**This icy force both foul and fair**_

_**Has a frozen heart worth mining!**_

The harvesters prepared to leave as the kids tied the reigns of the sleight into their cat-dear. "Come on Mula, let's go!" said the girl. The cat dear obeyed and they were then following the ice hoarders with the girl already on the sleight. But her brother fell off and ran as fast as he could after them "Hey, you guys! Wait it!" _**Cut through the heart, cold and clear!**_

_**Strike for love and strike for fear!**_

_**There's beauty and there's danger here**_

_**Split the ice apart!**_

_**Beware the frozen heart...**_

In the far distance, the borealis lights glowed bright in the night sky. The lights shimmered in the crystal glass of the castle where the Avatar lived with his family. A 5-year-old Aang was wide awake as he watched the lights dance in the sky. He sneaked out of his room and quietly walked into his sister's. Korra was sound asleep in her bed. Aang mischievously climbed up the side and shook her awake. "Korra. Korra wake up!" Korra groaned in annoyance, "Aang let me sleep."

"I can't sleep." He said. Aang placed a hand on his forehead and spoke dramatically "The sky is awake…and so am I." Korra rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatic act. He shook her once again, "Come on let's go play!"

"Go play with yourself!" She shoved little her brother down the bed and he landed on his rump. He crossed his arms and pouted before mischievously looking up at his sister. He whispered into her ear "You wanna build a snowman?". Korra smiled as she opened one eye. Her brother knew her weakness.

The two kids ran quietly down the stairs, well Korra tried to keep Aang quiet as they ran inside the ball room. "Okay, keep you're voice down." said Korra as she closed the two doors "We don't want mom and dad to know we're here."

"Got it, Come on do the magic! Do it!" Aang said excitedly.

"Okay, okay, take it easy." Aang watched in amazement as Korra moved her hands swiftly and out of nowhere…snow appeared floating in her hand.

Korra smiled mischievously at her little brother "You ready?" Aang nodded happily while smiling and Korra lifted up her hands up and the snow shoot right out from her hands. Soon, the entire ball room had speaks of snow falling all around. Aang happily jumping while catching the snowflakes "This is amazing!"

"Watch this." Korra stomped her foot earthbender style onto the floor and the entire floor froze. Aang slipped on the ice before laughing. "Our own skating ring! Awesome!"

The whole ball room had snow all around ad Aang and Korra playfully made the torso of a snowman, Aang had just finished putting on the head. Korra looksed at the snowman, taped her chin in thought before gasping exitedly.

"I've got an idea!"

She moved her hands and magically, the snowman split into two and transformed into a snow sky bison and a cute little lemur. Aang happily clapped at his sister's creativity. Korra started playing with the lemur's stick arms and talked in a cute cartoonish voice, "Hy, I'm Momo! And I like warm hugs!"

Aang laughed and Korra magically made the bison's mouth move while she spoke in a deeper voice, "And I'm Appa, I like warm hugs too!"

"I love you Appa!" The young boy hugged the snow bison. Korra then used her magic to slide the two of them, and their snowy friends across the floor. The two siblings laughed joyously at their fun. Then the doors opened...

"Hey, what's going on?"

The two avatars stopped their laughing and fun, "Mako? What are you doing here?" Korra asked at seeing their friend standing at the door.

"I was leaving the bathroom when I heard a noise coming from in here. And I saw snow from underneath the door." Korra blushed in embarrassment.

"You're not gonna tell are you?"

"Please don't tell mom and dad." Aang pleaded along with his sister.

Mako crossed his arms and scold at them. He was always the responsible one of the bunch….but every now and again, even he breaks a few rules.

The firebender joined in the wintery fun, since he could bend fire he didn't get cold as easily, then again Aang and Korra didn't either, since they can bend fire too.

"Mako! Think fast!"

Mako was caught off guard when Aang hit him with a snowball. The firebender smirked as he made another snowball and got ready to hit Aang with it. The two boys playfully chased each other, Mako with a snowball in hand, "I'm gonna get you, Aang!" he shouted playfully. Korra started sledding down the snowy mountain she made an then accidentally bumped into Mako. The two kids slid across the icy flow and laid on the snow, Korra was on top of Mako. The two kids blushed as they looked at each other. They then heard Aang making kissing noises at them.

"That's not funny Aang!" Korra shouted as she angrily got up.

"It kind of it!"

Mako laughed as he watched Korra chase her little brother. Latter, Korra began making snowy hills as Aang jumped on them one by one. "Come on, catch me"

At first, Korra was having fun with this game as she kept creating another ice hill after another for Aang to jump on, but soon the boy was going to fast for her to keep up. "Aang, wait. Slow down!" But Aang didn't' listen and kept on jumping. Mako noticed Korra's struggle to keep up with Aang. "Aang take it easy!" he said.

But then, Korra slipped and fell on the ice, Mako rushed to her side to help her.

"Korra!"

At that moment Aang jumped again. Korra cried out her brother's name "Aang!"

Without warning, a magical icy blast came shooting out of Korra's hand and strike Aang right on the head!

The two older kids gasped as Aang landed on the floor. He didn't move. Korra quickly took Aang on her lap, his eyes were closed. Then to her and Mako's surprise, a piece of Aang's hair began to glow and turned a aery whitish-grey. Korra panicked.

"Mama! Papa!" she cried as she hugged her baby brother, as the ice underneath her became more and more intense, the snow bison and snow lemur crumbled and the entire ball room was covered in frost. Even Mako was beginning to get cold as he saw the mist of his breath coming out of his mouth. He sat near them and tried to calm Korra down.

"It's gonna be okay, Korra." he said as the young girl hugged her brother tightly, "Don't worry Aang. I've got you."

The doors burred open and Wan and Raava rushed inside to their children. Mako's father Lee was behind them, as was his brother Bolin.

"Korra! What happened?" Wan asked with much worry and fear in his voice as he and his wife kneeled down to their children. Raava gasped when she saw Aang unconscious in Kora's arms, "Aang!"

Lee spotted his oldest son "Mako, what are you doing up?"

"Dad, I can explain."

"It was an accident! I swear!" Korra said

"She didn't mean to." Mako defended her. "That's enough Mako." Lee gently took his eldest son aside as Raava hugged Aang close. "He's so cold." Wan wrapped his arms around his wife "Come on, I know where we need to go."

With their two children, Wan and Raava got onto the back of their own sky bison Oogie and flew off to the mountains. Mako and Bolin watched from the balcony as they flew away. Korra a sad took a glimpse of her friends.

Meanwhile, in the wilderness of the forest, the water tribe brother and sister had lost the other ice harvesters but then they see a large shadow hovering over them. They looked up and saw a sky bison fly above them. From the bison speaks of ice and snow fell down on them. The sister grabbed a snowflake that landed on her hand and she looked at it curiously.

"Snow? From a bison?"

"Let's go Katara." said her brother

But Katara didn't listen. She yanked on the reins and their cat dear turned around to follow the bison, surprising her brother. "Hey! What are you doing? Katara!"

The family had reached their destination: The refuge of the spirits. Wan cried out for their help "Hello? Iroh? Anyone here?" Katara and her brother had finally arrived to where the bison had landed and hid behind a pile of rocks as they watched the couple and their children.

"Does that girl have grey hair?" her brother asked as he looked at Korra's unusually colored hair.

"Sokka, shush!"

Wan and Raava held their children close as the trees began to move and the spirits all emerged and manifested in front of Wan and Raava.

"It's the avatar" said one of the spirits. From the crowed, Iroh walked towards the family wearing a serious look on his elderly face.

"Strange magic here." he said. Raava approached him with Aang in her arms. "Iroh, it's our son."

She handed the boy to Iroh who held him closely. "What happened?"

Korra looked down with a guilty look on her face. "It was me. We were playing and I-I didn't mean to, honest!"

Iroh placed his hand on the child's shoulder and smiled warmly "It's okay young one. I understand. You have inherited some of you're mother's old magic. Only with you're avatar abilities, they are much more powerful and unpredictable than any ice spirit….or any other spirit for that matter has ever known."

"Can you help him?" Wan asked hopefully.

"I believe I can. You are lucky it wasn't his heart. For the heart is no so easily changed. But, the head can be persuaded.", the elderly man turns to his nephew, "Zuko, bring me my things."

"Yes uncle."

Katara, Sokka and their cat-dear watched in aware from behind the rocks. "What's he gonna do?" Sokka asked. Katara shook her head. "I don't know"

Then two frog heads appeared from underneath them wearing flower neckless. One had blue eyes and the other had orange. Their names were May-Jim.

"Quiet, I'm trying to watch." May said. The cat dear then licked her May's face as she took a good look at the children. She happily hugged them. "Awww, you're so cute. Honey, can we keep em?"

Jim looked at them suspiciously. "You kids house broken?"

"Uhhhhh. Yes?" Sokka said. Jim then took the boy in his arms into a hug, "Sure we can keep em."

Zuko handed Iroh a bag and the elderly man took out a bit of green sparkly dust and sprinkled it onto Aang's head. Mist began to emerge from Aang's head as images of him and Korra playing with her powers could be seen above his head.

"The only way to save you're son is to erase the magic completely. Just to be safe"

They all watched as the images turned from Korra and Aang playing in the palace with her powers, to images of them playing in normal snow.

"But don't worry, I leave the fun in tact."

The mist disappeared and sunk into Aang's head as the images faded into thin air. He smiled and started to sleep soundly.

"He's going to be alright." Raava said happily. Korra looked sadly at her sleeping brother, "But, he won't remember I have powers?"

Wan placed his hand on his distressed daughter's shoulder. "It's for the best sweetheart."

Iroh lifted up Korra's head to face him. He warmly smiled. "Korra, listen to me. You have an incredible power unlike anything ever seen" his smile then turned into a serious face "But it will only grow stronger."

He sprayed more mist into the air and images of a fully grown version of Korra using her powers could bee seen above them all.

"There is much beauty in you're gift. But also great danger." Iroh warned. Korra gasped as the beautiful snowflake image the older version of her created turned red and then people all around, also colored red, began to angrily surround her.

"If you do not control it, it will great chaos. Fear shall be you're enemy."

The image disappeared when the red people came at a frightened Korra, and disappeared. Terrified, Korra weeped into her father's chest.

"No, no that won't happen." Wan said defensively "We will help her control her powers, to use them for good."

"Wan, are you sure?" Raava asked with concern "Maybe their just too much for her. I managed to turn human, can her powers be reverted, Iroh?"

"I'm afraid not Raava." said Iroh, "Her powers can not be removed, they are a part of her. Changing into another being is not the same as taking away a gift that is not meant to be taken. You must help Korra stay in peace with herself. As long as she has inner piece, she will manage her powers."

"But what if I can't?" Korra cried. Her father wiped away her tears with his index finger.

"You can. Until then-"

_"We will close the gates."_

The entire staff closed the large gates of the castle. Inside, people were also closing the windows and doors. All wearing sadden expressions.

_"We will limit her contact with the outside world, and no one else is to know about her powers."_

_"Including Aang"._

Aang walked out of his room and sees Korra opening the door to her room. She looked sadly at her brother before going inside. Aang walked to the door and knocked.

"Hey, Korra wanna go play hide and seek with Mako and Bolin?"

"Not now Aang." she said from inside her room through the closed door.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I said no!"

Aang slowly backed away from the door in defeat, "Oh…o-okay….maybe latter.", he sadly before walking away.

Korra hugged her legs as she sat on the side of her bed. Wan sat next to her, "It's going to be okay." he said.

"I can never play with them again?" she looked up at her father with sad eyes.

"No, of corse you can. One day, when the time is right, we'll explain everything. But for now, everyday, I want you to do two hours of meditating to help you find inner peace."

"But daddy, I hate meditating! It's so boring!" Korra complained while crossing her arms and pouting.

"It's to help you with you're magic. Remember what Iroh said, you need to control it."

Korra sighed sadly "Okay, dad."

Wan ruffled his daughter's hair, "That's my brave girl" he got up from Korra's bed and walked out of the room to give her her privacy. Once he closed the door, he sees Raava,

"Are you sure about this? I don't feel right keeping her locked up."

"Honey, Korra's powers are triggered by her emotions. The more she feels the more she unleashes. We'll help her keep her emotions in check. This won't be forever"

"But to make her a prisoner in her own home?"

Wan placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, "She's not a prisoner, we're keeping her safe. Besides, she can still play with her brother and Mako and Bolin. She won't be alone. Things might be a little different now but, they'll get better."

Raava lowered her gaze. "I hope you're right."

Inside Korra's room, she began looking into her toy chest for her favorite action figures to play with. Once she found one, it instantly froze in her hand. Korra yelped and quickly released the toy. She looked down at her hands and at the frozen figurine on the floor. The little girl got on her knees and started to cry as a small icy circle appeared in the place of the floor where she is sitting. She then sat up, wiped away the tears from her face and began to meditate.

She was going to learn to control her powers, by any means necessary.

**Don't forget to check out my work on deviantArt. Link is in my profile, just click on where it says MagiesHeartLOve at the corner near my Korra/Pony image and you will find it, along with links to my youtube page.**


	3. Do you want to build a snowman

**Do you wanna build a snowman?**

A couple of months latter, Korra had spent two full hours everyday meditating. But she still couldn't take the chance of hurting Aang again, so she took even longer hours everyday. Mako was beginning to worry, he and Bolin were the only other two people who knew about her powers, but could never tell anyone.

One day, Mako walked to Korra's door and knocked.

"Korra? It's Mako."

"I don't wanna play right now." she said from her closed door. He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I know but…well, you're birthday is coming up and…well, I wanted to give you this."

Korra, who was meditating, opened her eyes and sees a little box slide from under her door. She picked it up and opened it. Her eyes widened.

Inside was a lovely origami lotus flower.

"From now on, I'm going to give you one on you're birthday. So you don't feel forgotten."

Korra smiled at the gift. She picked up the paper flower and it instantly froze in her hand. Korra placed it in a special place on her night stand.

"Thanks Mako. I love it."

Mako smiled and blushed from the other side of the door. "Great then…..I guess I'll, um…see you latter."

As he sadly walked away, Korra opened the door a creek. She sadly watched her best friend (and even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone: crush) walk away.

Mako walked down the halls and saw his brother near one of the statues.

"Hey, Mako, did she like it?"

"Yeah she did."

"Is she coming out?"

Mako didn't look at his brother as he sadly replied, "…..no. She's not."

Winter came and pretty soon, snow began to fall all around the city. Aang happily watched the snowflakes from the window. He used his airbending to create an air scooter and ride all across the halls, bypassing servants and maids, lifting up the hems of their skirts in the process and causing the servants to almost trip and fall.

The air scooter disappeared when he reached Korra's door.

"Korra?"

He happily knocked.

Aang: **Do you want to build a snowman?**

**Come on, let's go and play! **

**I never see you anymore.**

**Come out the door, **

**It's like you've gone away**

He played with two acting figures in the ball room….alone.

**We used to be best buddies **

**And now we're not **

**I wish you would tell me why...!**

He talked through the keyhole of Korra's door.

**Do you want to build a snowman?**

**It doesn't have to be a snowman... **

"Go away Aang!"

**Okay, bye...**

The young boy sadly alkyd away.

Aang, Mako and Bolin all were outside playing in the snow. Then two girls walked towards them. Their names we're Asami and Toph, they were cousins and friends the kids met one day in town. They both had raven hair, white skin and green eyes. Asami had her's down while Toph carried her's on a bun.

"Hey guys!" said Toph. Bolin waved back, "Hey Toph! Hey Asami!"

"Where's Korra?" Asami asked as she looked around searching for the spunky avatar.

"She didn't wanna come out" said Aang. Asami looked at him curiously, "Really, I figured she's love to come and play since she-"

Mako then shook his head and, using hand gestures, tells Asami not to say another word. She arced an eyebrow but then decided to go along with it.

"Uh, never mind."

From above, Korra watched as her friends played in the snow. She began to feel an icy sensation in her hands and quickly backed away from her window as it froze in ice.

Wan placed a pair of gloves on Korra's hands, "Theses gloves will help. See?"

Korra realized her powers coulnd't unleash unexpectedly as long as she has the gloves on.

"Conceal it…"

"Don't feel it." she finished her father's sentence. They say the last phrase in union.

"Don't let it show."

Even though she had gloves, she could still firebend and control the other elements. She happily created an air scooter and slide down the stair case. She landed in front of her friends.

"Korra!" Asami happily greeted her.

"Hey guys!"

"You ready to play with us?" her brother asked in his usual happy-go-lucky tone. But the minute Korra saw her brother, the memory of the incident appeared in her mind and she gasped. Toph noticed Korra's panicked look "Hey, you okay?"

Korra slightly backed away from them "Uh. Yeah, but-I don't really feel like playing. I'm just going to go and practice my bending a bit. Bye!" she quickly ran away from them, not even looking back

"That was weird." said Aang. But the others remained silent. They knew about Korra's powers but they couldn't tell Aang anything about it.

Four years have passed, Aang was now 9-years-old and has become a stronger avatar. He airbended to Korra's door and knocked again.

**Do you want to build a snowman?**

**Or ride our bikes around the halls? **

He rides the bike down the halls and then crashed into the wall of pictures.

**I think some company is overdue.**

**I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!**

"Hang in there, Shoe." he said to one of the paintings

**It gets a little lonely.**

**All these empty rooms.**

**Just watching the hours tick by...**

As he looked at the hands of the clock go back and forth he did tick tock sounds with his mouth

"tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock."

Meanwhile, a 12-year-old Korra was starting to get frantic as her parents tried their best to calm her down. The whole right side of her room was frozen in ice.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!"

"Honey, getting upset only makes it worse. Please, stay calm." Raava insisted as she slowly approached her daugther.

"No! Don't touch me!" Korra backed away from her parents in fear. Wan tries to reach for her, "Korra, its us. Don't be scared."

But Korra backed away further, "Please…I don't want to hurt you."

Her parents looked at her with hurt expressions. It pained them beyond words to see their eldest child like this. They missed the old spunky and playful Korra, but her own fears and insecurities were driving her farther and farther away.

The two parents exited the room, "I knew this was a bad idea." said Raava, "She hasn't learned to control them at all."

"I don't understand. She meditates, we let her play with her friends, the gloves help, I just don't get why she's still having trouble."

"Maybe this power just can't be controlled. We've tried but….maybe it's no use."

"Raava, don't say that. She's our daughter."

"I know, and I will always love her. But I just can't stand to see her like this. Maybe it's best if we do leave her alone. Give her the space she needs. Maybe she'll figure it out on her own without us pushing her."

Wan wasn't too thrilled about leaving Korra alone to deal with her powers. But he honestly didn't see any other way.

"…maybe."

Korra had her ear pressed to the door listening to their conversation. She was pushing her own parents away. Maybe she really was meant to be alone…forever.

Aang was now 15-years-old, and still as playful as ever. He slide across the floor like he always did and stopped in front of Korra's door. He hesitantly attempted to knock but then decided to leave her be. Korra never want to play when they were kids, why would she want to hang out with him now.

Over the years, Mako and Bolin have grown into two fine and strong young men. Bolin now worked as a repair man at Future Industries alongside Asami, who's father owned the company. The two had grown close over the years and were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Toph grew strong too, she was was teaching young earthbenders part time at an elementary school, while Mako was being trained by his father to become a guard like him. Every now and again he would spot Korra in the hallways, sometimes he would give her a sweet smile, for which she would return, and then be on her way again. Despite the distance, Mako never truly forgot about Korra and who she truly was.

Korra's birthday was only a day away. As usual, Mako made a paper origami lotus flower and slide it under her door. Over the years he grew more bold to decorate them with paint and even add a little piece of candy. This year, he added a note.

Korra was now 18-years-old, she had grown into a fine young woman. She pent most of her time training and doing exercise to calm her nerves, which in response has made her quite fit, lean and muscular. She was still rather tomboyish, she wore baggy pants, simple shirts and her hair in a pony tail, with two strands on both sides of her face. Over the years, Korra had become distant from everyone else, she was always quiet, stoic, calm and composed…which was a nightmare for her! She knew this whole quiet act was not who she truly was, but for the sake of those around her, this was the 'Korra' that they had to live with.

She saw Mako's gift slide through under the door. She got up from her meditation position on her bed, picked up the gift as she heard Mako's footsteps disappear into the halls. She looked at note curiously as she took it and the paper flower from inside the box. She sat back on her bed as she read the note.

_Dear, Korra._

_I know it's been years and we don't hang out as much as I wish we could. Sometimes I fear I might not know you now as well as I knew that free-spirited and playful kid from long ago. But whenever we pass by in the halls, or share glances at dinner, as crazy as this sounds, and probably stupid, I sill see you….the real you. Something about you hasn't changed. I know what you're going through, and maybe I don't understand it as mush as I wish I did, but I just want you to know I'm here for you. And so are you're friends….and you're brother._

_You might be afraid of you're powers….but I'm not afraid of you. I never was. This might come out as a little bold but, I always had a little crush on you. Only now, I on't think I can call it little anymore. I know it sounds crazy, but so where you when we were kids. I always did say "that girl is crazy"…..I really miss that girl….I miss you._

_I'm always here for you._

_Sincerely, Mako._

Korra cried as she read each word on the paper. She knew she had feelings for Mako too. But she couldn't bare and get too close to him. She just couldn't.

It was spring, Korra was in the quad practicing her bending stances. She never took off her gloves. She felt the rhythm of the trees and the cool air in her face. WIth each movement she took deep breaths. If she were honest with herself, she would say she was bored. She wanted to go crazy with her bending, spread fire to the sky, earthbend a staircase and run up tin the sky, create an air scooter and soar all around. Then she would create a huge wave just for the heck of it. But her bending was linked to her powers. If she went to crazy, her powers no doubt would not be far behind. She had to be calm and composed with her powers. She hatted it but it was to keep the peopler she loved safe….safe from herself.

"Hey Korra!"

"AHHH!"

Korra's peaceful state of mind was interrupted when Aang walked up to her.

"Cool, you're practicing.", he jumped into the circular floor she was standing on and started getting into a fighting stance "Wanna spar? I promise I'll go easy on you."

Korra looked at him with sad emotionless eyes, a face he had gotten use to seeing, "Aang, please no."

"Okay, I won't but you always did like a challenge."

"Actually, I'm done for today. I'm just going to meditate."

Aang just stood there watching his sister leave, "Oh…o-okay, then I'll join you"

"No!"

Aang was startled by Korra's sudden outburst. "I'll do it in my room." she said as she turned her back and attempted to leave, but Aang was always persistent.

"Come on, Korra. When are you gonna stop being such a lone wolf and actually have some fun like we use to?"

Korra had her back turned, she didn't face her brother. "I'm not in the mood Aang." he clenched her fists, trying her best to keep her cool, which was not always easy for someone as emotional as her.

"Come on, just one little practice? Who's it gonna hurt?"

"I don't want to!"

She angrily walked away, leaving a hurt Aang behind. He laid on the floor cross legged. He was so hopping to spend some 'actual' causality time with his sister. But she clearly didn't' want anything to do with him.

Korra walked down the halls and bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"Korra?"

"Oh. Hey Mako."

She started to walk away again but Mako stopped her by grabing her arm. "Hey, wait."

"I really don't want to talk right now." she said without looking at him.

"Then don't. Just listen."

Korra sighed before turning to face him.

"Fine."

She crossed her arms and kept a serious exterior.

"You got my gift?" he asked.

"Yeah. And you're note." she said in a stoic voice.

"So, now you know, hu?"

"Yeah…now I know."

Mako attempted to take Korra's hand but she quickly backed away. "Korra, this isn't right. You shouldn't be hurting yourself like this."

"I'm fine." she insisted, but Mako knew she was lying.

"No, no you're not. Ever since the accident, you're afraid to get within two feet of anybody. I understand you're having trouble with you're…"you-know-what" but, is being locked up and treating everybody like faces in the halls making things better?"

"Yes! Yes they are. Aang is safe, my parents are safe…you're safe."

"But I'm not happy. And neither are you."

"Mako, whatever it is you think you feel for me, you have to get over it. You were a kid with a crush, so was I. But it's nothing now. We've grown and we've changed."

"No. You haven't. You're just hiding who you really are."

Korra could take no more, "This conversation is over."

She turned away and started to leave but Mako stopped her once again, "No it's not over. I've given you enough space as it is. You think you're the only one who's had to repress how she feels for the sake of somebody else?!"

"You raise you're voice at me again, and I will see to it you face the consequences!"

Mako backed away at Korra's cold outburst. She looks at him with much furry in her eyes.

"I am you're avatar and you shall treat me as such."

With that, Korra turned and walked away. Leaving a heartbroken Mako behind. Unbeknownst to them, Bolin, Asami and Toph were listening.

A few weeks latter, Wan and Raava were on their way to visit the earth kingdom to meet with the Earth Queen. Aang walked into the room and hugs his parents, who were almost done packing, and embraced them in a warm hug.

"See you guys in two weeks."

His mother kissed his forehead "By sweetie. Behave yourself."

Wan and Raava walked down the stair and were greeted by Korra. Instead of hugging them, she bowed in respect.

"Do you have to go?" she asked them sadly. Wan smiled in reassurance, "You'll be fine Korra."

"You sure you can't take Oogie?"

""He's" still recovering from labor, remember?"

Korra slightly chuckled at the memory. "How can I forget?"

"We'll see you soon" Raava leaned in to kiss her daughter on the forehead, but Korra backed away. Raava looked at her with hurtful eyes.

"Take care sweetheart." she said "We love you."

Korra smiled at them "I love you too."

Mako and Bolin were standing near the entrance of their father's room as they watched him pack his things.

"You really need to leave too, dad?" his eldest son asked

"Ever since I've been promoted to the Avatar's confidant, I have to go where he goes."

He placed a hand on his eldest son't shoulder for reassurance, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Mako had recently become the head guard of the Avatar's castle, a tittle he wore with honors. Lee hugged his two boys with all the love a father could give.

"I'll see you boys when I get home."

"Take care dad." said Bolin.

However, their trip was anything but pleasant. Wan, Raava and Lee took a ship to the earth kingdom. A terrible storm came, the ship sank….there were no survivors.

A few days latter, a messenger came to the castle. Aang walked down the stairs and saw the man talking to Mako. He noticed the distressed look on his face.

"Mako? What's wrong?"

Mako didn't say anything, he simply looked at the young avatar with much hurt and sadness.

"No."

It was a sad day for the entire city. Avatar Wan was dead. As was his wife….and Lee. A funeral was held for all three of them. Asami and Toph came to pay their respects to their friends' father. When Iroh heard of Raava, he and the spirits held their own funeral. They had a painting of human Raava and her husband near a tree decorated with flowers. Iroh spread dust on the flowers and lifted up his hands as the mist rose and reached the sky: creating the borealis lights. Zuko, who was now a grown man, watched the lights dance in the sky.

From afar in the mountains, Katara and Sokka, now older, watched the lights as well. They knew about the events and silently moaned Raava and Wan's deaths.

Aang walked down the hall way and reached Korra's door. He hesitantly knocked.

"Korra?"

**Please, I know you're in there.**

**People are asking where you've been.**

**They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to.**

**I'm right out here for you.**

**Just let me in.**

**We only have each other.**

**It's just you and me.**

**What are we gonna do?….**

**Do you want to build a snowman? **

Aang sat in front of Korra's door with his back pressed against it as he cried. From the other side, Korra had her back pressed against the door too. Her entire room was frozen as she hugged herself and cried.

If only she had kissed her parents goodbye.


	4. For the first time in forever

**For the first time in forever.**

3 years latter.

All of Republic City was up and about: People were everywhere getting ready for the biggest event of the year….Avatar Korra's 21th birthday! It was tradition that all avatars by age 21 would officially take on their responsibilities as the new Avatar!

The docks were loaded with fancy looking ships, people from all around the world came for this momentous occasion. Royals, aristocrats, presidents of successful companies. One in particular was a young man of water tribe descendent named Varrick. He was the head of Varrick industries. He was traveling with his trusty right hand assistant, Zhu-li. He took in a deep breath as he walked out of his extravagant boat with his assistant close behind.

"Ah! Republic City! The City of mystery, enchantment, and the perfect opportunity to get started on Varrick Industries merchandise tonight at the Avatar's birthday gala! Am I right Zhu-li?"

"Yes sir." She said in her usual monotone voice.

The streets were filled with people, already dressed up and making their way to the castle. Satomobiles honked as they tried to make their way onto the busy street. Nobody had ever seen the city this amped up since Avatar Wan's 21th birthday.

Among the crowed of people, Katara and her brother Sokka were selling ice to the folks in the streets. They had both grown up to be well fit young teens. Katara had grown beautifully: she had dark blue eyes and long dark brown hair with two hair loops tied to both sides of her face and a loosed, almost messy, long braid that went over her shoulder. Sokka had also grown. He was tall and a bit muscular, but not very much, even though he would never admit it. He still has his trademark ponytail.

"Ice! Get you're cold sweet ice here! Perfect for this hot-hot-hot summer day! Ice!"

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's crazy antics, "Sokka, quit acting like an idiot."

"Hey, I'm trying to amp up sales here."

Katara then noticed that their trusty cat-dear Mula had just taken a bite of her carrot.

"Hey! Mula!"

The cat dear quickly the spited out what she had eaten, disgusting Katara.

"Eww!"

"Five second rule!"

Sokka took the piece of carrot all slobbered in cat-dear drool and eats it, grossing his sister out even more.

"Ewwwww!"

Among the crowed of people already near the entrance to the gates, Asami and Toph made their way through. The two were already dressed for the party. Asami wore an extravagant red gown with a golden broach decorated with green and red gems, golden earrings, bracelets and a hair clip. The young heiress had grow into a stunning young woman with long flowing raven hair that ended at her waist. Her green eyes shimmered and was wearing red lipstick and mascara. For which, even if she didn't always admit it, she wore all of the time.

"Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me," Asami said politely as she made her way across. Her cousin, however, wasn't as polite as her.

"Make room! Make room people! Move aside, out of our way, best buds of the Avatar, coming through, that would be us."

Toph noticed Asami giving her the stink eyes, "What?"

They were already dressed up and ready for the party. Toph was wearing a white and green kimono with her raven hair up in a bun with bangs over her face, but one could still see her light green eyes, identical to her cousin's.

*FYI, Toph isn't blind in this story. I just couldn't' find a way to make that work here.*

"I can't believe the gates are gonna open up to the public for the first tim in years." said Toph. He cousin nodded in agreement. "I know, finally maybe now Korra can get the chance to meet new people."

A group of girls walked right pass them in a hurry, making the two cousins nearly tumble over.

"Hey! In a hurry?" Asami asked. The girls turned around to greet the cousins.

"Opps, sorry we just wanted to be the first to see the avatars."

"I hear Avatar Korra is stunning!" said the second girl with an exited voice "And her brother is sooooooooo cute!"

The two grils squealed excitedly "I bet he's gorgeous!"

Asami and Toph both rolled their eyes.

"Sure, you keep telling yourselves that." said Toph.

Meanwhile, mister 'gorgeous' was still sound asleep: he was snoring with his mouth open, drool coming out and his hair was a complete mess. And there were stains on his shirt. He was now 18-years-old, he had grown fit and strong.

Aang jolted upwards by a knock at the door. The sleepy avatar yawned as he stretched.

"Hu? What-who-where?"

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Mako said from the other side of the door. Aang rubbed his sleepy eyes. "I'm awake. I'm-(yawn) I've been up fro hours."

He really wasn't, Aang placed his head on his hand and started to drift off again. He woke up to an even louder knock!

"Who is it?!"

"Still me. Come on, it's time to get ready."

"Right…sure…mmmmm, ready for what?"

"You're sister's birthday. Remember?"

"My sister's….birthday."

He then noticed his suite hanging on the corner of the room. He finally snaps awake. "(gasp) It's Korra's birthday…that means-!"

Mako was now a lot taller than before, taller than most his friends in fact, his spiky back hair remained the same and he now wore the proud uniform of the castle guard, added with his deceased father's red scarf. The firebender was waiting outside the door and was then surprised to see a fully dressed, and fully awake, Aang out and about and hugs his old friend. Aang was wearing an orange-yellow tuxedo with a red headband. His grey streak was still in his black hair.

"Today there opening the gates! YAHOOOO!"

Mako chuckled as Aang glide across the floor. He happily watched the servants opening the windows and doors.

Aang: (gasp)__**The window is open!**

**So's that door!**

**I didn't know they did that anymore!**

**Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates..**

He walked pass the servants who were carrying the plates. He ran across the halls and slide on the floor of the ball room.

**For years I've roamed these empty halls.**

**Why have a ballroom with no balls?**

**Finally they're opening up the gates!**

He slide down the stair cases and landed in front of a statue.

**There'll be actual real live people.**

**It'll be totally strange**

He pretendd to shake it's hand and it almost fell but he caught it in time. He sneaked away before anyone else noticed. He walked to the open window as he saw the ships approach the city.

**But wow! Am I so ready for this change.**

**'Cause for the first time in forever,**

**There'll be music, there'll be light! **

He climbed outside and used his airbending to lift himself up to the roof to see the ships entering the harbor of the city.

**For the first time in forever**

**I'll be dancing through the night...**

**Don't know if I'm elated or gassy**

**But I'm somewhere in that zone!**

**Cause for the first time in forever…**

**I won't be alone **

Aang kneeled down to some turtle ducks and their mother in the garden outside. A few jumped on his hands.

"Man, I can't wait to meet everyone. Hey, what if I meet…the one?"

Aang was inside the castle as he looked into a hallway mirror and fixed his hair back into a sleek look.

**Tonight, imagine me suite and all,**

**Fetchingly draped against the wall,**

**The picture of sophisticated grace...**

His hair spontaneously bounced back into it's original messy form. He turned to face the statue of a beautiful lady.

**I suddenly see her standing there.**

**A beautiful stranger, tall and fair.**

**I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!**

He stuffed his face with some chocolate from a nearby plate. Then spited it out and acted all suave and colon front of the statue.

**But then we laugh and talk all evening.**

**Which is totally bizarre.**

**Nothing like the life I've lead so far!**

He ran into the room full of picture frames and satrted pretending to be the noble gentlemen from the pictures, charming the ladies.

**For the first time in forever!**

**There'll be magic, there'll be fun!**

**For the first time in forever**

**I could be noticed by someone.**

**And I know it is totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance.**

**But for the first time in forever….**

**At least I've got a chance.**

Mako smiled at his young friend's crazy antics as he continued to walk down the halls. He then spotted Korra's door and sighed.

**For as long as I remember.**

**Luck was never on my side.**

**For as long as I remember.**

**All of these feelings I had to hide.**

**I'm not gonna give my hope up.**

**I know I don't stand a chance.**

"But at least….."

**For the first time in forever…..**

**I might get more than just a glance.**

Korra was now fully dressed. She still had her hair in her signature pony tail style, she had a long dark blue cape with fur lining, a long dark blue slim dress with lunar symbols on the edges and water patterns. She had on her gloves as always. She watched from her window all the people coming to see her.

**Don't let them in.**

**Don't let them see.**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

She took off her gloves as she looked up at a picture of her father, Avatar Wan, in a long regal looking robe, holding a scepter and a crystal lotus flower in his hands. Korra took a candle and a music box in her hands and stood in the same pose as her father in the picture.

**Conceal. **

**Don't feel.**

**Put on a show...**

**Make one wrong move and everyone will know**

She saw the two objects freeze and placed them back before putting her gloves back.

**But it's only for today **

Aang:**It's only for today!**

Korra: **It's agony to wait**

Aang: **It's agony to wait!**

Korra opened the doors of her room and looked at the servants.

Korra: **Tell the guards to open up... the gate!**

Aang: **The gate!**

Aang watched with glee as the gates opened for the first time in years. He wasted no time to run out and see all of the new faces! He was free!

Meanwhile, Korra made her way to the balcony for all to see her.

Aang: **For the first time in forever**

Korra: **Don't let them in, don't let them see**

Aang: **I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!**

Korra: **Be the good girl you always have to be**

Aang:**A chance to change my lonely world**

Korra:**Conceal**

Aang: **A chance to find true love!**

Korra: **Conceal, don't feel Don't let them know**

Aang: **I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today!**

As Aang ran around the town and airbended himself while doing back flips taking in his newfound freedom.

**'Cause for the first time in forever...**

**For the first time in forever**

**Nothing's in my way!**

"WOAH!"

Aang was then hit by something extremely hard! He rolled down the ground as he heard what sounded like a moped coming to a halt.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you."

Aang rubbed his sore neck as he sat up, "How could you not see me? I mean I was just-ju-ju-"

The person who had hit him removed her helmet, and revealed to be a stunning young woman with pale skin, golden eyes, and long raven hair and pinkish lips. She smiled at Aang, who was blushing like crazy.

"Uh, I was just uh-wow, I mean I-"

The young girl grabed his arm to help him up, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh, I'm such an idiot."

Aang dusted himself as he stood up, "Yeah, uh-no, no, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" the woman asked with concern.

"Yeah. I wasn't looking where I was going but I'm, great….actually."

The girl sighed in relief "Oh. Thank goodness."

Both teens stood there smiling at each other. The woman then blinked and fixed the strands of hair from her face, "Oh, um I'm sorry where are my manners. Princess Azula of the fire nation." she said as she bowed in respect. Aang bowed in return, "Avatar Aang of, Republic City."

Azula's eyes opened wide in surprise "The Avatar?" She literally kneeled before him. "My lord!"

Aang blushed at this, he never liked being treated like celebrity "Oh, no, no, no you don't have to-"

HONK!

"AHHH!"

The two teens screamed at the sound of a satomobile honking at them. The man from the car shouted at the teens, "Hey get out of the road!"

Aang instinctively took Azula to the side and they both breathed in shock as the car drove away.

"Friendly city." She said with a mix of surprise and sarcasm.

"You get use to it." Aang said. He then realized he was holding Azula really close and blushed as he released her, "This is awkward. N-not you're awkward, it's just that we're-I'm awkward-you're gorgeous, wait what?"

Azula giggled at his adorable awkwardness, she didn't appear fazed at all at the avatar holding her in his arms a moment ago, "I would personally like to apologies for hitting the avatar with my moped and….for every moment after."

"Oh, no, no it's fine. I'm not, you know, THAT avatar. I mean, if you had accidentally bumped into my sister Korra, that would have been, yeech! But lucky for you i-it's just me."

"Just you?" Azula asked, Aang simply shrugged. The two young teens simply stood there for a few moment smiling at one another, Aang let out a quiet dreamy sigh. Then they were both startled at the sound of loud bells and Aang gasped,

"Oh, man the ceremony! I'm late! I-I should go, you see I-I-I should go. Bye!" he awkwardly ran off while Azula kindly waved back. She smiled at the sweet young avatar as he left.

Aang was running supper fast and accidentally hits someone's' shoulder with his own.

"OW! Excuse you!"

"Sorry! Running late!"

Katara rolled her eyes as she watched the boy run off.

"And people wonder why I don't like coming to the city all that much."

Bolin, Mako, Asami and Toph are waiting for Aang at the main hall of the castle. Toph was tapping her foot impatiently, "Where is Twinkle Toes?"

Asami checked her watch "It's his sister's birthday. And he's late!"

Bolin placed his arm around her "Chill, baby. I'm sure he'll be here any second."

Right on cue, Aang bursted into the room panting. His cloths were a bit dusty.

"I'm here! I'm back!"

They all looked at their friend skeptically. Especially Mako, "I know I'm gonna hate myself for this but-what happened to you?" the firebender asked.

"Long story short, got hit by a moped." Aang said casually.

"What?! Are you okay?" Asami asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Great actually, get this, the person on the moped was a girl. A princess!"

Toph arced an eyebrow at this, "A princess?"

Bolin linked him arm around Aang's shoulder "Aang you sly polar bear dog, you!" Mako broke the two of them up, "Okay, okay, we can talk about Aang's new crush latter, right now we've got to get you all cleaned up before you're sister shows up."

"Uh, Mako."

Bolin brother pointed behind him and the firebender turned around to see none other than Korra standing on top of the staircase. The firebender was mesmerized by her beauty. She had grown a bit taller and her electric blue eyes shimmered like they always did. Her silvery hair sparkled like freshly fallen snow in the light that shined through the windows.

"Wow." Was all Mako could say.

"Look at you Korra." Bolin said with a sly smile.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful." Asami said with a gleeful smile.

"The cape's a little mush for my taste but none the less, you're a knock out girlfriend." said Toph while giving her the thumbs up. Korra graciously accepted the complements with much poise and maturity…which in secret bored her to death.

"Thank you." Korra then arced an eyebrow when she saw Aang's cloths covered in dust. He chuckled nervously.

"I don't even want to know." she said, "Let's just get this over with."

Everybody was gathered inside the church of the castle. It was tradition for the new avatar to present his or herself to the public while taking the sacred White Lotus Oath while holding a scepter, symbolizing wisdom in authority, and a white crystal lotus, symbolizing the connection and compassion for the earth and it's creatures. Korra stood tall and proud looking to the priest. Aang was on her right. He noticed Azula in the audience and she waved at him. Aang happily send her a small wave in return. The priest carried a pillow with the scepter and the lotus in front of Korra. She attempted to take the objects when the priest grabbed her attention.

"Ahem. Milady….the gloves."

Korra looked down at her gloved hands. Traditionally the avatar was suppose to grab the objects with her bare hands. She nervously looked to her left where the guards were all lined up. The first was Mako who gave her a nod of reassurance. Korra took in a deep breath as she calmly took off the gloves and placed them on the pillow. With shaking hands, she took the two objects and turned to the public as the priest spoke.

"Do you, Avatar Korra, promise to lead with wisdom, to guide with compassion, to speak with integrity, to listen and assist to those in need, to respect all nations, animals and spirits alike and become the symbol of unity and balance in the world?"

Korra breathed in deeply before answering.

"I so promise to do with all of my heart."

"Then it is with great honor, Republic City and nations of the world-"

Korra then panicked when she looked down at her hands and saw the scepter and lotus flower slowly freezing.

"-I present to you all, Korra, you're new Avatar."

Korra quickly placed the scepter and lotus back on the pillow and placed back her gloves.

"Avatar Korra!" the public cheered. Korra breathed in deeply. At least the worst was over. She saw her friends all clap happily for her. The priest then gestured to Aang.

"And also give a hand for Avatar Aang. For he too, very soon shall join his sister in the aid of keeping peace and balance in the world."

"Avatar Aang." the public cheers…again.

Aang smiled proudly at his sister who simply nodded as she tried to calm her nerves.

The ball room was filled with guests from all around. The musicians played lively music as partygoers danced across the floor. The music briefly stopped as Mako stood in front of the two thrones. He gestured with his arm to his right as he spoke,

"Her mistress, Avatar Korra"

The new Avatar Korra walked out to greet the public, looking dignified and elegant as usual as she stood next to Mako in front of her own throne. Mako could see the bits of sadness, and even boredom in her eyes. He gestured to his left.

"And her brother, sir Avatar Aang."

Aang walked out and awkwardly waved at everyone. He stood in front to his throne a few feet away from Korra. Mako then nudges his arm.

"What?"

Mako nodded his head signaling to Aang to stand closer to Korra.

"You sure? I don't think that's such a-"

Mako then grabbed Aang by the shoulders and forcibly moved him closer to his sister.

"O-Okay."

Mako nodded at Bolin who then signaled the musician to play. Soon the room was filled with upbeat music once again. As the party went on, Aang stood there nervously fiddling with his sleeve. It's been so long since he and Korra ever had a real conversation, and now her she was standing right next to him. The young man was so unsure about what to say. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything...

"Hi."

Aang was surprised to see that Korra was talking to him. "Hi, me?"

"Yeah." his sister smiled.

"Oh. Hi." he said a bit surprised. With that, he found the courage to speak more, "I thought that the whole, getting my cloths dirty fiasco, would make you not want to talk to me."

Korra smiled as she shrugged her shoulders, "Nah, I was just nervous. But the worse has passed…..you look very handsome by the way."

"Really? Thanks."

"Just like dad."

"Awww. You too. Well, I-I mean like mom, I mean that you, you look like mom. Beautiful like mom, I mean."

Korra giggled at her brothers adorable awkwardness, "Thanks." she said. She looked at everyone in the room having fun. She then spotted her old friends on the dance floor.

"I never noticed how tall Toph has gotten." she said, Aang nodded in agreement, "Yeah. She can still though a bolder over my head with just one swing."

"Ha, ha, I always did like that girl. And Asami looks gorgeous. I was always kind jealous of her hair."

"Really? Cause she was always kind of jealous of yours."

"What? No way."

"I'm serious. She always wondered how it got that way."

"Our mom was a former spirit, remember?"

"That's what I kept telling her."

Then Korra's nose twitched as she caught a wif of something in the air, "What is that amazing smell?"

Aang then began sniffing and the two inhaled deeply before smiling at each other.

"Chocolate!" they said together. The two siblings started to laugh like they used to as children. Aang then smirked and nodded to the left corner of the room.

"Hey, Korra. I don't know if you noticed but there's a guard over there who can't stop checking you out."

Korra turned her gaze to where her brother was referring to and spotted Mako looking at her. The young woman scoffed, "Come on Aang, it was a long time ago. I'm sure he's gotten over me by now."

"What are you talking about? He's crazy about you? You think I never noticed him slipping a present for you every year on you're birthday?"

"You knew about that?" Korra asked in surprise.

"Duh! Who else do you think helped him with painting those flowers?"

"You painted those flowers?" Korra asked surprised,

"No, I showed him how, the poor guy can't finger paint to save his life."

Korra giggled, "That was very sweet of you."

"Why don't you ask him to dance?"

Korra's eyes widen at his question "Me? Ask him to dance? Are you crazy?"

"Why not? You're a modern woman in a modern age. Go for it. Last time I checked, you use to like crazy"

Korra bit her bottom lip as she blushed. Then Asami, Bolin and Toph walked over to the two siblings.

"Korra!"

"Asami!"

"Hey, long time no see. Wow, you really look amazing."

"Thank you, you look great too."

Toph smiled at Korra "So, how's it fell to be the big 2.1?"

Korra shrouged her shoulders "Eh, it's okay."

"Come on, don't be so modest!" said Bolin

"Really, it's no big deal."

"AHEM!"

The teens looked at one of the servants standing next to Varrick, looking a smug and charismatic as ever.

"Presenting, mister….Varrick, of Varrick industries." the servant said in a somewhat monotone/dignified tone. .

"Thank you for that lovely introduction my good sir.", Varrick gave the servant a single yuan, "Don't spend it all on one place"

The servant rolled his eyes before leaving. Varrick bowed before the avatar. "Ah, Avatar Korra, it's a real honor to meet you, seriously you have no idea."

Korra looked at the weird man, her brother had the same expression: this dude was kind of a nut, "Uhhh….thanks?" Korra said as politely as she could.

"I hope you don't mind me being so forward but, a breathtaking exotic beauty such a yourself really shouldn't be standing here like a wall flower, so I am generously asking you to share the once in a lifetime chance to dance with me.", He bowed down really low and offered his hand to Korra. Aang leaned closer to her and whispered, "I'll distract him while you run."

But Korra had an idea of her own, "Uh, that is a very generous offer Varrick, but….I already promised an old friend the first dance. However, my friend Toph here loves to dance."

Toph's widen at this "Say what now?"

"Why don't you dance with her instead?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone-"

Varrick interrupted her, "Well, it's not the same as dancing with the one and only avatar."

"Standing right here, dude." Aang said with a monotone/annoyed expression on his face.

"But I guess this counts as a close second. You're in luck sweet-cheeks, I am known far and wide as the "Dancing King""

Varrick performed some…interesting dance moves in front of them and ended with a low bow. Then Toph got an idea as she smiled evilly, "Wow, you are amazing." she said sarcastically, "But you know who really loves to dance?….my buddy Twinkle Toes."

Aang's eye widen, "Wait, what?"

"He's always looking for new dance moves to try. Maybe you can show him a few."

Korra smiled mischievously at the earthbender's scheme, "I think that's a great idea."

"Wait, what? Again." Aang couldn't believe one of his best friends and his own sister was selling him out.

"Well, in that case, you two kids come with me!" Varrick then took both Toph and Aang's arms and dragged them to the dance floor.

"I'll show you both how to dance like the king!"

Korra, Bolin and Asami laughed at this as they all waved 'bye-bye'.

"Korra that was so evil" Asami said between laughs. The avatar winked, "I know."

As Aang was being dragged to the dance floor he spotted Mako, who was actually snickering, the avatar looked at him with a pleading face,

"Help-me-"

The firebender simply smiled at his poor friends awkward situation "Sorry buddy, you're on you're own." he said with a wave. He was going to enjoy this.

The two teens were pulled to the middle of the dance floor by Varrick. Mako was then surprised by a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and was surprised to see who it was.

"Hi." Korra shyly waved. Mako arced an eyebrow and looked round the room, "You're talking to me?" he asked while pointing to himself.

"Duh."

"I thought you hatted me."

"I'm sorry for how I treated you before. Things have been very stressful and confusing for me. You think maybe we can put all of that stuff aside for one night and…maybe share a dance?"

Mako playfully nudged her arm, "Nice to see a little of the old Korra again."

Korra chuckled as Mako offered her his hand. She was a bit hesitant at first but soon relaxed and _finally_ placed her hand on his. The sensation was indescribable. Mako couldn't believe it, he and Korra were interacting and he didn't even have to do anything to try. Korra blushed as Mako placed his hand on her hip and her hand on his shoulder as they glided across the dance floor. Asami and Bolin held each other close as they watched the two danced gracefully together.

"It's about time" Bolin said with a wide smile. As Korra and Mako danced, she realized that she was perfectly fine. So far, her powers weren't acting up or anything. As she looked at Mako's smiling face she thought, maybe she could feel normal again. Even if it was just for one night.

Varrick was not kidding when he was the dancing master. While his moves were a bit 'odd' they none the less were impressive, he had incredibly fast reflexes and was very bendable. Both Aang and Toph stood there watching, trying to at least get one small move right, but this guy was hard to keep up with.

"So, I heard that the gates of the castle have been closed for thirteen years." Varrick began as he kept dancing while circling round the young avatar while eyeing suspiciously, while raising a brow, "You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"Uh, no not really." Aang said. Toph laughed nervously at this, "Beats me, he, he." she always hatted keeping the secret from Aang. But there was no point in telling him now.

"WOAH!", Varrick unexpectedly took Toph by the hand and dipped her. Her head nearly a few inches apart from the floor. Aang laughed at this, making the earthbender glare at him. Varrick quickly spun Toph around who bumpped into Aang. But the rich man was just getting started.

"Okay, now you try, son!." he said to the avatar who started to slightly back away "I'd rather not."

"Come on, it's not that hard. Here, let me show ya."

"No! No, no, no I think I can learn it just fine without-WOAH!"

To his surprise, and embarrassment, Varrick dipped Aang just like he did Toph. Toph laughed hysterically at this!

"This is so wrong." said the poor avatar. He then spotted his sister and Mako among the crowed, laughing at this scene as they danced together. Aang made a mental note to get them back latter. Then Varrick spun Aang like he did Toph, only instead of bumping into her, he fell on the floor, "Ow…"

Once the music was over, Korra and Mako ended their dance. They see poor Aang limping towards them with Toph close behind. Mako couldn't hold back his laughter "Well, he was…frightening."

"Yeah. Especially for a dude with the reflexes of a cheetah-monkey" Aang said as tried to get the feeling back in his arm, which was probably popped out of place due to Varrick's grip.

"Better him than me" Toph said as slapped Aang hard on the back

"Ow!"

Asami and Bolin both walked up to them, "Hey, Korra, Mako you guys were amazing."

"Yeah, who knew you guys could dance like that." said Bolin "I haven't seen moves like that since Wan and Raava."

Asami then nudged her boyfriend's arm, "Bolin!"

"What?" he then realized what his girlfriend was talking about, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-." Korra interrupted him by raising her hand, "No no, it's fine." she said with a calm smile. She then noticed that Aang is smiling at her. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because this is the first time in so long in which we were all together." said her brother with a content smile on his face as he gestured to all of their friends. The entire group all shared happy smiles while Bolin and Asami held hands.

"I just wish it could be like this all the time." Aang said. Korra smiled warmly at her little brother, it had been so long since she had even a little slice of a normal life. A life of happiness and love.

"Me too…." but then, her happy face turned into one of sadness. She knew that this moment would not last forever.

"But it can't."

The others looked at her with worry, most of them knew what she meant. The young avatar began to slowly move away from them.

"What? Why not?" Aang asked.

"Because…."

"Because what? Korra, why can't things be like they were? Why can't you be happy and cheerful again? Why can't you and Mako-"

"Because it just can't!"

Aang slowly backed away. Asami placed her hand on his shoulder and Bolin did the same.

Korra sighed "I need some air."

They all sadly watched as Korra left the room. Aang looked the most devastated. Mako tried to reassure his friend, "Aang, I know you're upset but try to understand, you're sister-"

"I just don't get it! I've tried to help her, I've tried to reach out to her but nothing! I don't even know why I keep trying to get through to her."

"Because she's you're family." Bolin said.

"Well if she's my family why is she never there for me?"

Mako placed his hand on Aang's shoulder, "Aang, it's not that she doesn't want to be-" the avatar angrily swated his hand away, "And why do you keep defending her? You know, maybe Korra is right. Maybe you should move on!"

With that, Aang angrily walked away from the others.

"Aang!", Mako calls out to him, but the boy completely ignores him. Toph looked at Mako with sympathetic eyes. "You know, maybe it's high time he knew the truth." she said.

The others looked at her and share the same expression: maybe it was time Aang knew.

Aang made his way through the crowed of people and then bumped into somebody.

"We really got to stop meeting like this."

Aang smiled to see who it was, "Azula."

"Hey, everything alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, just…family stuff. Sibling stuff, mostly."

"I think I can relate."

Aang smiled at Azula and before long, the two were gliding across the dance floor.


	5. Love is an Open Door

**Love is an Open Door**

Aang and Azula danced across the floor of the ball room. Aang had never met anyone like Azula before: she was sweet, and funny and down-to-earth. Could she really be the one he has been searching for?

The two kids are then walking through the gardens playfully nudging each other. Azula then noticed the streak in Aang's hair.

"What's that?"

Aang touched the piece of white hair, "Hu? Oh, I was born with it. A side affect of having a former spirit for a parent, I guess."

"I like it." said Azula.

The two smiled lovingly at each other. Meanwhile, in the same garden, but far from the other two, Korra was walking by herself. Her only companion was the moon glowing from above. But that was about to change….

"Korra!"

Korra sighed in annoyance at the sound of someone calling her name. She tried to ignore him and continued to walk away. But Mako would not give up.

"Korra, listen-"

"Mako, I really don't want to talk right now."

"What happened? You were so exited before."

Korra eventually stopped but had her back turned from him. After a few seconds she turned around and faced him. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I thought I could do this. I thought I could be normal for just one night….but I can't!"

"What are you talking about? We were dancing a while ago and everything was fine"

"Yeah, now! But after tonight everything will be exactly the way it was before…so what's the point?"

Mako couldn't bare to see Korra so upset. Despite the distance over the years, she was still one of his closest and dearest friends "…I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you-"

"No, none of this is you're fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I just can't take the risk of hurting anyone….especially you. As much as I wish it could, this….us….doesn't work. And it never will."

The words hurt Mako more than he would ever want to admit. He always wondered what it would have been like if were and Korra could be…something more, but clearly Korra was not willing to let that happen. Mako lifted up Korra's face and wiped away her tear with his thumb.

"You said you wanted to be normal for one night." he said, "Then do it."

"How? It won't last forever, we both know this" the avatar asked with teary eyes.

"Korra, for most of the night, nothing's happened. You're powers are in control."

She looked down at her gloved hands. He was right, they hadn't gone crazy…yet.

"Maybe what we have can't go any further than where we are now but….maybe, just for tonight…". He grabed Korra's hands and looked deep into her eyes, "…it can."

Korra didn't look at him. Then the firebender placed his hand over his heart, "Just tonight and I promise, afterwords I'll never bring it up again. I'll…try to move on. I promise."

"I can't do that to you." Korra said.

"At least we won't be living the rest of our lives wondering what might have been."

Korra sighed, maybe just spending time with the man she always had feelings for for one night won't be as painful as she thought. Mako obviously wanted to give their "relationship" a real try, even if was just temporary.

Korra looked up at him and finally made up her mind, "Okay. But don't expect a goodnight kiss."

Mako simply chuckled and took a lotus flower from one of the bushes. He gently placed it in Korra's hair, making her blush.

"I figured this year I'd give you a real flower instead of a paper one."

Korra smiled and the two continued their moonlight walk….hand in hand.

Aang and Azula were sitting on a balcony laughing together.

"Okay, okay so you have how manny brothers and sisters?" Aang asked.

"Twelve. Six older brothers and six older sisters." Azula confessed, "Three of them acted like I was invisible. Literally! For three years."

"Yikes. That must have been awful."

"Hey, it's what sisters do."

"Don't I know it."

"Oh, come on. You're sister seems really nice."

"Yeah I guess. It's just that….."

Azula looked at Aang sympathetically, "It's just what?" she asked. Aang took in a deep breath before answering,

"It's just, Korra and I were so close when we were little. Until one day she….she just shut me out. I never knew why." his voice began to sound more and more sad with each word, "And my friends, they keep telling me to not be so hard on her but…..I just don't understand why she wants to be away from everybody….away from me."

Azula placed her hand over Aang's. He blushed at her touch, his heart was all aflutter.

"I would never shut you out." she said kindly.

Aang smiled and bit his bottom lip. He had something in his mind that he really, really, really wanted to say and do.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy."

Aang: **All my life has been a series of doors in my face.**

**Then suddenly I bump into you**

Azula: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause, like,

**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place.**

**And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue.**

Aang:**But with you...**

Azula: **But with you. I found my place..**

Aang:**I see your face...**

Together: **And it's nothing like I've ever known before!**

The two love birds continued to sing and dance across the tower.

**Love is an open door!**

**Love is an open door!**

Aang lifted up Azula by the waist and the two ran across the castle.

**Love is an open door!**

The two were in their socks sliding across the floor of the castle hand in hand.

Aang: **With you!**

Azula:**With you!**

Aang:**With you!**

Azula: **With you!**

**Love is an open door...**

Bolin and Asami passed by the door, then they stopped and walked backwards to see that there was no one in the hallways. They simply looked at each other skeptically and shrugged their shoulders before walking away. Aang and Azula laughed behind the wall.

Meanwhile, Korra and Mako were sitting near the castle pond, feeding the turtle ducks. Korra smiled mischievously and waterbeded water at Mako's face. She giggled as he splashed her too. Pretty soon the two were having a splash fight.

Aang took Azula to one of the castle roofs to look at the moon,

Azula: **I mean it's crazy**

Aang: **What?**

Azula: **We finish each-other's-**

Aang: **Sandwiches! **

Azula: **That's what I was gonna say! **

The two walked on the bridge outside of the castle.

Aang:**I've never met someone-**

Azula and Aang: **Who thinks so much like me!**

**Jinx! Jinx again!**

They started doing the robot near the figurines of the giant clock.

**Our mental synchronization**

**Can have but one explanation**

Aang: **You-**

Azula: **And I-**

Aang: **Were-**

Azula: **Just-**

Together: **Meant to be!**

They started dancing as their silhouettes could be seen in the sails of the ships.

Azula: **Say goodbye...**

Aang: **Say goodbye...**

**To the pain of the past.**

**We don't have to feel it anymore!**

As they sang, Azula opened a door at the stables and closed it when Aang got closer. Another door opened and Azula playfully waved at him.

**Love is an open door!**

**Love is an open door!**

As they sang, Korra and Mako were having their own fun. Mako was playfully searching for Korra in the gardens, Korra threw a flower at his head and ran off with Mako playfully chasing her.

**Love is an open door!**

**Love is an open door!**

Aang and Azula were now dancing near a waterfall overlooking the castle, at the same time Mako finally caught up to Korra, lifted her up and twirled around, then the two started dancing.

**Life can be so much more!**

Aang:**With you!**

Azula: **With you!**

Aang: **With you!**

Azula: **With you!**

**Love is an open door...**

Azula: **Do-o-o-or!**

Aang and Azula both created a heart shape with their hands over the moon while Korra and Mako slowly ended their dance and their foreheads touched. They both smiled blissfully.

Azula and Aang smiled, while Azula shyly removed a strand of hair from her face. Aang then bit his bottom lip nervously before doing something bold and crazy.

"Can say something even crazier?"

To Azula's shock, Aang held her hand and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even more crazier?….Yes!"


	6. A secret revealed

**A secret revealed.**

Back inside the ball room, Aang and Azula made their way through the crowed. Asami, Bolin and Toph were all happily chatting when Aang called out to them,

"Guys! Hey! I like you all to meet Princess Azula."

The princess shy-fully waved at them. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Asami politely greeted her, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you too."

Bolin gave one of his signature sly smiles, "So, you're the princess who crashed into our little buddy Aang here, aren't you?"

Azula fiddled nervously with locks of her hair. "Y-Yeah, it was totally clumsy of me."

Toph walked up to Azula and studies her while crossing her arms, "Hmmmmm. You seem fit. You do sports?"

"Well, I work out every weekend to keep my firebending in check and I learned some fighting stances from some of the top pro benders around. But i don't really like to brag about it too much."

Toph's eyes widen in shock. She smiled at Aang and gave him a thumbs up. "I approve!"

Azula giggled. Aang began looking around the ball room searching for his sister, "Has anyone seen Korra?"

Asami shook her head "No, we haven't seen her since-"

"Found her!" Bolin pointed to a far corner of the room. They saw Korra and Mako walking towards them…holding hands.

"Is she with Mako?" Toph asked in disbelief, the guy was actually….smiling, which was something he rarely did sometimes.

"And are they…holding hands?" Aang asked, his eyes also widened in shock.

"Yay!" Asami clapped her hands excitedly!

The group of friends rushed to the two "lovebirds".

"Korra! I've got a surprise for you you both!" Aang said excitedly. He couldn't contain his happiness, "Oh, but first of all I just want to say congrats to you guys."

Korra looked curiously at her brother, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you two finally decided to give it a go, right?"

The two older siblings realized they were still holding hands. Mako tried to explain to him the truth to the younger avatar, "Actually Aang, we-"

"You don't have to explain," the younger avatar interrupted, "because I've got great news of my own.", he happily takes Azula's hand and introduced her to Korra and Mako.

"May I present, Princess Azula of the fire nation"

Azula bowed before Korra. "Avatar Korra. It's lovely to meet you. You're brother has tolled me so much about you."

"Oh, really?", Korra smiled politely but her tone sounded somewhat suspicious, "Because he has never mentioned you before…ever. When did you two meet?"

Bolin zipped next to her, "Azula crashed into him on her moped." he said before zipping away.

"What? Is that true?" Korra asked her brother with concern.

"Yeah, but it's water under the bridge. Anyway, we-"

"-we wanted to-" Azula added, the two laughed when they spoke at the same time, they were so exited.

"-to ask for you're blessing-" Aang continued.

"-Of our marriage!" They said together with exited voices.

The two younger teens were giddy with delight, but Korra and Mako's eyes both widen in shock and were literally petrified! Asami, who was drinking a glass of punch, spited it out! Bolin's mouth hung open and so did Toph's. Toph closed Bolin's mouth.

Korra and Mako were both stunned, they don't blink or move a muscle…yeah that's just how shocked they were. A still stunned Mako then snapped his fingers which woke them both up.

"M-Marriage?!" Korra could barely get her words out.

"I know! Isn't it great?" The smile on Aang's face was extremely hard not to miss…so was Korra's stunned face.

"Uh, wait-you-and she-when-how-hu?"

Bolin hugged Aang and ruffled his hair "Congratulations! Our little Aang is finally growing up."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did this happen?" Mako asked, he was just as shocked as Korra.

"I proposed to her a few moments ago. And she said yes!"

"How could I not? He is so sweet." Azula cuddled next to her new fiance. Korra was still stunned, and getting a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah he's a real cutie-Aang, I really don't think-"

"So, when's the big day?" Bolin asked exitedly.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves yet but-"

"Why not have the ceremony here?" Azula suggested.

"Here?!" Korra and Mako asked in union.

"Here?!" Toph and Asami also asked in union, then Toph realized, "Wait, why do we care? We don't live here."

"That's a great idea!" said Aang excitedly, "And we can invite all of you're siblings, of corse we have the rooms and-"

"Hey, HEY!" They all stopped chatting and looked at a serious Korra.

"What's wrong?" her brother asked with much confusion.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you're talking crazy!"

"What do you mean?"

Korra rubbed her temples, she could not believe her brother was this dense. "Okay-", she took in a deep breath before speaking, "Let me say this as clear as I possibly can…..no siblings are staying here. No one is getting married!"

Aang looked at his sister in disbelief and disappointment "….What?"

Mako touched Aang's shoulder, "Aang, buddy can we talk for a minute?" but Korra stopped him, "No, Mako. I'll talk with him. He's my little brother."

"I'm not talking to either one of you."

Korra and Mako bot looked at Aang surprised as he placed his arms around Azula's waist and she clinged to his arm with sympathetic look on her face.

"Whatever you two have to say, you can say it to both of us."

Korra stood up straight and looked sternly at her baby brother, "Fine. You can't marry some girl you just met."

"But-"

"She's right, Aang." Mako said in defense of Korra "I mean, no offense princess but, come on how well do you really know her?"

"I do know her! Haven't you ever heard of True Love?"

Toph coulnd't help but chuckle at this "Dude, you seriously believe in that?"

"I agree with Toph." Asami said, "I mean, just because she has the face of a goddess and is supper nice and you two have almost everything in common and the way you two met almost sounds like something that came right out of a love story-wait, I just lost my point-give me a sec."

Mako rolled his eyes.

"In a way, their right Aang." Korra said seriously, "What could you possibly know about true love?"

"More than you! You've always had someone who loved you but all you've ever done was shut him out!"

Korra looked at her brother with hurtful eyes as Mako stood in between them, "Aang, you shouldn't talk that way to you're sister." he said sternly.

"Well it's true!" Aang's voice began to sound furious and angry, "All she's ever done was shut people out for no good reason! Just because she wants to be alone and unhappy for the rest of her life doesn't mean I have to suffer the same fate!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at the two boys arguing. Mako's voice began to raise as well, "You watch you're tone!"

"Why?! You're not the boss one me. If anything, I'm the boss of you!"

The two boys stared daggers at each other.

"Enough!" Korra came on between the two and looked again at her brother, once again wearing a serious and stern face,

"You ask for my blessing….but my answer is no. I think it's best you leave, Princess."

Azula tried to reason with Korra, "Miss Avatar, if I could just say-"

"No, you may not." Korra interrupted the princess before turning to Mako, "The party is over. Close the gates." she said.

Aang's eyes widen in shock, "What?!"

"Korra, can't the two of you just talk this ou-"

"Mako! I said, close the gates." Korra ordered, this time with more authority. Mako looked at her sadly before bowing in respect, "Yes, Avatar."

With that, Korra walked away from the others, but Aang was not done talking. There was no way he was going to let his sister's own problems affect his life.

"Korra, no, no, wait!"

Things seemed to move in slow motion as Aang reached for Korra's hand. Her eyes widen in shock as she felt the silk of the gloves slip right off. She turned to her brother, her glove in his hand. The other's gasped at this!

The older avatar reached to grab the fabric from her brother's hand, but he backed away,

"Aang! Give back my glove!"

"Korra, please! You might be able to live like this but I can't! I don't want this life anymore!"

He was right. Korra couldn't force Aang to live this life. She never truly realized how miserable her brother must have been to be locked up in this prison like she was. He had done nothing to deserve this…unlike her.

"Then leave." she said with teary eyes.

Aang gasped as tears began to form in his eyes too. The others could only watch with much sadness. They loved both Korra and Aang, and seeing them fight like this was hurtful for all of em.

Korra turned away and headed towards the door. Holding her ungloved hand close to her body.

"What did I ever do to you?!" her brother demanded to know, but Korra just kept on walking.

"Enough, Aang."

"No why? Why do you shut me out?"

Korra tried her best to breath and control herself. But she was beginning to lose control….and she knew it.

"Why do you shut the world out? Just what are you so afraid of?!"

"I said: ENOUGH!"

Everybody gasped in horror as white flames came shooting right out of Korra's hands. They manifested and turned into shier ice in front of them. Aang couldn't believe what he had just seen: his sister created ice from white flames! Mako and the others backed away from the ice, Bolin held Asami tightly as did Toph. Korra looked at everybody's frightened and confused faces. Varrick was the first to speak.

"Uh, Zhu-Li what just happened here?"

Zhu-Li was emotionless as always. "The avatar appears to have created ice out of nothing, sir."

"I can see that, Zhu-Li! What I want to know is how it happened!"

"My best guess is sorcery, sir."

"Sorcery? I knew there was something fishy going on here, and I'm not talking about the sushi."

Aang looked at his sister with confusion.

"Korra?"

The confused look on her brother's face was all Korra could take. She opened the doors and ran outside, her friends and brother still stunned from what had happened.

Korra burst out the doors of the castle.

"There she is!"

Korra stopped when she sees almost all of Republic City was there to greet her in front of the castle's courtyard. They all applauded for their new avatar. Korra couldn't stay any longer, she tried to run but found it hard with so manny people in her way. Photographers were taking pictures and she could hardly see where she was going due to the flashes in her face. She sees a man bow to her, Shiro Shinobi.

"Avatar Korra, care to say a few words to the press?" he asked with a microphone in his hand. Korra didn't respond, she simply moved pass him trying to get through all the people. They were all shouting compliments at her;

"Our beautiful Avatar!"

"You're our hero!"

Korra then bumped into a woman with her baby, "Avatar Korra, are you alright?" she asked

Korra slowly backed away, her hands held close to her chest. Then she slipped and her un-gloved hand touched the fountain in the courtyard. In an instant the whole thing froze solid, including the water.

Varrick shouted from inside the castle. "Stop her! She's dangerous!"

"Please just stay away from me, stay away-" Korra pleaded.

Then, without warning, another ray of ice came shooting out of her hand and froze the entrance to the castle, causing Varrick to slip on the ice. He was now fully scared.

"I-I don't know what the heck you are but get away from me!"

Korra looked all around, people were backing away in fear of her. Her worst nightmare had come true.

She ran as fast as she could away from the crowed. Aang and the others arrived outside.

"Korra!"

Aang spotted his sister and followed her. Korra kept on running as fast as her feet could take her, she had to get away and fast. When she reached the docks she heard her brother calling for her.

"Korra!"

The avatar backed away until she looked down. The ground beneath her started to freeze. Korra gasped when she noticed that the water was turning into ice too. She sees Aang.

"Wait, please!" Aang called out.

But she did not respond. Instead, Korra stepped on the water and it froze solid. Realizing this, she quickly ran across the ocean, with every step she took the water froze beneath her feet, creating snowflake-like patterns with every step she took. Aang tried to reach his sister but he slipped and fell in the ice.

"Korra stop!"

"Aang!" Azula rushed to his side as they and Aang's friends sadly watched his sister run farther and farther away till she reached the shore that led to the mountains….she never looked back.

Mako suddenly felt the temperature mysteriously droop and noticed something was very, very wrong.

"Um, guys. Look."

They all watched in horror as the ice that Korra had created by stepping on the ocean were now growing, turning into shier ice. The entire ocean began to freeze solid, all the ships that came into the harbor of the city stood there frozen still and snow began to fall. Nobody could leave the city. They were trapped. And it was all because of Korra's magic.

Aang and the others returned to the rest of the people near the castle. They were shocked to find it snowing.

"Snow?"

"Yeah, snow." the people said amongst themselves.

Azula placed her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"No!" said the young avatar.

"Did you know?"

"….no."

Mako, Bolin, Asami and Toph looked at each other with worry. If only Aang knew the truth.

People were already getting frantic, they kept chattering and yelling, demanding to have answers. Mako stood on top of the fountain and whistled loudly, getting their attention.

"Everybody, listen! I understand you're all frightened and confused, but please try to remain calm-"

Varrick walked up and interrupted the firebender "Calm?! In case you haven't noticed, my friend: IT'S SNOWING IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER! I mean what are the chances of that happening?!"

"About a million to one, sir." Zhu-Li replied.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu-Li try an keep up."

"But what could have caused this?", one random woman calls from the crowed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Varrick asked, "It was the avatar! She clearly has some kind of freaky magical voodoo stuff going on and she trapped us all in this wintery curse!"

The people were beginning to shout in agreement, but Aang knew that this curse was not all Korra's doing. He walked up to Varrick to try an explain the whole situation, "Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down there, buddy."

"You!", Varrick pointed a finger at Aang's face, which was only inched away from his nose.

"Me?"

"You're the second avatar. You got voodoo in you too?"

"What? No, any powers I have are of the elements, I swear."

"Prove it."

Aang demonstrated his firebending and airbending. He waterbeded some snowflakes and turned them into water and earthbended some rocks on the ground. Varrick was convinced, "Okay, you're story checks out. But then what do you suggest we do about that-that monster?!"

"Hey! That's the avatar you're talking about!" Mako pointed a finger threateningly at Varrick.

"She nearly killed me!" Varrick said while pointing a thumb at himself.

"You slipped in ice" Mako replied.

"Her ice!"

"My sister is not a monster!" Aang said as he came in between the two.

"Well thanks to you're not-monster sister, we're all trapped here with no way to get back home. Not to mention, I've got a cargo ship full of fish that's rotting by now. Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish?!"

They all looked at Varrick like he was crazy.

"Seriously, it's not rhetorical, I need to sell these fish."

"Look, I'm sure Korra never meant for any of this to happen." Aang explained, "Didn't anyone notice the look in her eyes? She was scared. I'm sure she is just as frightened about this whole thing as the rest of you."

"So you never knew any of this?" Varrick asked.

"No none of us did."

Mako, Asami, Bolin and Toph all gave worried/nervous looks as Aang turned to face them, "Right?"

Mako simply said a "….uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." while Bolin said, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllll."

"Wait….did-did you all know?"

The four friends sighted in defeat. Toph answered first, "Yes Aang. We did."

Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own best friends had kept a secret this big: his sister having some kind of strange magical powers over ice and snow!

"For how long?" he asked.

"Since the accident." Asami said, Aang was still confused. "What accident?"

Mako looked at Aang, took a deep breath before finally telling his charge the whole truth "….it was when you and Korra were little. She accidentally stroked you with her magic on you're head and….the only way to save you was….to erase any memory of her magic from you're brain. For good."

All of this information was too much for even Aang to process. "Did…did my parents know too?"

Mako sighed sadly. This was a lot harder than he had hoped it would be "Yeah. They did."

"We're so sorry, little buddy." said Bolin. Aang was very disappointed in all of them, "I can't believe my own friends and family kept this secret from me. How could you?"

"It was to keep you safe." Mako said.

"I don't need you to keep me safe!"

Azula came between them, "Aang, please. The last thing we need is everybody getting more upset as it is."

Aang looked angrily at Mako while Varrick rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's a real bummer, now what about me?!

They all narrowed their eyes at him.

"I mean, this curse?"

"What do we do Avatar Aang?" one of the bystanders asked.

Aang looked at the large crowed of people. With Korra gone, he was the only avatar they could depend on. But he had to get Korra back or this winter would get worse. And he knew he had to apologize to Korra for the way he had acted. If he had not pushed her she probably wouldn't have lost control and left.

"Even though you guys kept the truth from me-" he briefly gave a deeply upset look to his friends, who all lowered their heads in shame, "-the events of tonight were my fault. I pushed her too far….so I'm the one who needs to go after her."

"What?!", Mako, Asami, Bolin and Toph couldn't believe what they had just heard,

"But the bisons you have are all still too young to fly in this weather." said Toph, "Plus Oogie's already too old to travel."

"Then I'll take a snowmobile." Aang said. "I know how to drive, I'll be fine."

Mako looks at Aang with uncertainty.

A few moments latter, Aang had on a jacket and was already on a snowmobile. Azula walked up to him, "Aang, I can't let you go. It's too dangerous."

Aang smiled at his fiancee, "Korra's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No. I need you here. To take care of everyone. "

The two held hands, "On my honor." said the princess. Aang looked over to the group of people, "I leave Princess Azula in charge." he tells them.

"Are you sure you can truest her?" Azula asked with worry, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me."

"She did once, didn't you're friends say?"

"They said it was by accident. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He smiled before putting on the hood of his jacket, he started the snowmobile and rode off. Asami, Bolin and Toph sadly watched their friend leave. Then a jacket get thrown onto Asami's head.

"Hey! What the-"

"You guys ready?"

They all turned around to see Mako wearing his father's scarf and a longer winter jacket. He was holding two more.

"For what?" his brother asked.

"We're going to follow him" he tossed the jackets to Bolin and Toph.

"Follow him?" Toph asked, "Out into the cold? Are you nuts?"

"He needs us. Weather he wants to a admit it or not. And Korra does too."

Asami placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mako, you know I love Korra, but you sure she really wants to talk to any one us? Let alone her own brother? She sure looked like she was in a real hurry to get away."

"Korra's been running and hiding her whole life. I think it's high time we showed her she doesn't have to anymore."

The others looked at each other for a moment before looking at Mako. Bolin smiled at his brother, "Alright. I'm in."

Asami smiled at well, "Me too"

Toph shrugged her shoulders, "Well, not point in staying here anyways. Let's go save us an Avatar."

They then headed to find their own snowmobiles. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Mako sees something on the floor….it was the lotus flower he had given to Korra. It was now frozen solid. None the less Mako picked it up.

"I promise I'll bring you back Korra….no matter what it takes."

**Next chapter is Korra's big musical number! And a guest appearance from a new friend. See if you can guess who it is. **


	7. Let it go!

**Get ready for Korra to sing this years lathers hit single which has hit number one on the charts! **

**Ladies and gentlemen…..Avatar Korra singing…..**

**Let it go!**

The winds blew strongly up on the mountain top, making Korra's cape fly in the wind. The young avatar had walked long and hard and was near the very top of the north mountain. She stopped for a moment to look over at the horizon as the echoes of her past could he heard in her head.

_Mako: You don't have to be afraid…_

_Wan: Conceal it…._

_Aang: Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of…_

A single tear escaped her eye as she watched it fall on the snow. The poor girl decided to let it all out. She sat in the snow hugging her legs and crying. This was her worst nightmare come true. She couldn't keep her powers at bay and now she loft everything; her family, her home, her friends, everything. She felt so ashamed and alone.

Just then, she felt the presence someone, or something, behind her. She gasped as she turned around and saw a white wolf approach her. The creature did not look like it was going to hurt her, but none the less Korra wanted to keep her distance,

"Go away!" she demanded. But the creature only came closer, "I mean it. No living creature can ever me near me. Ever!"

But the wolf did not obey. Instead it sat right next to Korra and nuzzled her legs. Korra was surprised by this act. She realized the wolf was perfectly safe. She hesitantly petted it's head and even though small specks of snow came out of her hand and were on the wolf's head, it simply hook them off. Then the wolf licked Korra's face, making her giggle.

"I guess the cold doesn't bother either one of us, hu?"

At least the creatures of the snow were not as affected by her powers as others were. At least Korra was not entirely alone.

"Looks like you and I have something in common.", she said as she scratches the wolf behind the ears, "Must be kind of nice though. You're free to go and be as wild as you please without hurting anybody. Nobody to tell you what to do or what not to do. Nothing keeping you from being what you are." as she spoke, Korra realized that all her life, she had to keep her powers a secret, to not let them show. She got up again, her new wolf companion following her. Korra walked along the snowy mountain taking in her newly found solitude.

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen…. A kingdom of isolation. And it looks like I'm the Queen****….. **

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside…. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…. Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know….**

Then it hit her…her powers were a part of her! Hiding her powers was like hiding herself. And that certainly never made her happy, even if it was to protect the ones she loved. Well, now they weren't around so she didn't have to protect anyone anymore.

Korra looked down at the single glove on her hand and then fiercely took it off, allowing the wind to take it away.

**Well, now they know!**

Korra opened up her hands and unleashed beautiful glowing snowflakes, added with white flames.

**Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore**

She levitates the snow and creates the snow bison Appa and snow lemur Momo from her childhood. She keeps on unleashing her powers: white flames with sparkling snowflakes. As he kept doing it, she felt such an enormous relief. Like the biggest weight in the world had just been lifted right out of her shoulders.

**Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on….. The cold never bothered me anyway!**

She removed her long cape allowing it fly away with the wind. It felt so good not to wear that, she only wore it because it was traditional. But now she was gonna make her own tradition. She continued to walk on the mountain till she reached a slight cliff.

**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small.**

She started walking backwards overlooking the far off distance. She could hardly see her past home, and being away from it was like leaving behind all of the fears and worried she was burdened with for years. A wide smile appeared on her face with every step she took as her new wolf friend walked beside her.

**And the fears that once controlled me…. can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through**

She got into an earthbender stance and "earthbended" the snow upwards to create a staircase.

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me…. I'm free!**

She steped on the icy staircase which started to sparkle and take full shape. She smiled widely as she ran up the stairs, her arms spread wide beautifying the staircase. The wolf followed close behind, howling in tune with her singing.

**Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!**

**Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!**

Once she reached the other side she stomped on the ground and a beautiful giant snowflake appeared beneath.

**Here I stand and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on….**

Korra lifted up her hands and starts using her bending, she looked like she's bending earth when she was really creating an ice palace, growing from the ground. The wolf watched in amazement as Korra let her powers run free and wild for the very first time. With every wave of her hand, the palace grower bigger and more beautiful with such detail. She did it all with a happy smile, finally she could go crazy with her bending as much as she pleased. With no one to tell her it was wrong.

**My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back. **

**The past is in the past! **

Korra removed the three hair ties from her grayish/brown hair letting it loose and wild. Specks of snow fall all over her hair without a care.

**Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!**

Then icy sparkled surround Korra's body as her long dress began to change as well. Her dress turned into two slim dark blue pants, long icy high-heel boots with a snowflake patterns on the top, a white body hugging shirt with blue patterns in the front and a sweetheart form at the top and a transparent lace that cut into a V shape near her neck. She had long up the shoulder transparent fingerless gloves and lastly, a long transparent cape around her waist with snowflake-like patterns.

**Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!**

She walked, more like strut, to the balcony of her new home with all the confidence, fire and passion that she had kept bottled up for so manny years. Her new wolf companion was now wearing a stunning snowflake-like collar that sparkled in the sunlight, just like Korra did.

**Here I stand in the light of day!**

**Let the storm rage on!…**

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

Korra looked over to the horizon, no longer would she live in fear of her powers.

For the first time in forever…

Avatar Korra was free!

**You can find the drawing of Korra's new outfit in my deviantArt, on my fanfic profile. I don't own the song, no copyright intended here. This is purely made for un and not profit…..thank you.**


	8. Meeting the ice harvesters

**Meeting the ice harvesters.**

The next morning, Aang was still on his snowmobile ridding up the snow covered mountains looking for his sister. He was wearing his jacket but still had his tuxedo. The young Avatar kept shouting his sister's name,

"Korra! Korra!"

He briefly stopped his vehicle. "Korra it's me, Aang. You're brother who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer….I'm sorry It-It's all my fault!", he lowers his voice, he was mostly talking to himself at this point, "Of corse, none of this would have happened if she'd had just tolled me her secret. Her and my other friends….and now I'm talking to myself."

He then heard a sound from afar. He jumped out of his snowmobile and got into a defensive stance.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Right on cue, two more snowmobiles appeared in front of him. One was driven by Mako with Toph ridding behind him. The second was driven by Asami with Bolin ridding behind her. Aang lowered his defenses.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to help you look for Korra." Toph said.

"I appreciate it but, I've got it covered." said the avatar. Mako stepped off of his vehicle, "No offense Aang but, you don't exactly know you're way around these mountains."

"Yeah but, we kind of don't either." said Bolin. His older brother narrowed his eyes at him, "Not helping bro!"

"Look, I know what you guys are doing: you three wanna tag along because you feel you owe it to me for lying and keeping Korra's secret all these years. And Mako wants to come because he's got the hots for my sister."

"That's not true!" Mako exclaimed defensively while blushing. They all arced their eyebrows at him, "Okay, so what if it kind of is?" he asked.

"You guys go back to Republic City. I'll be fine", Aang got back on his snowmobile but before he could turn it back on, Mako placed his hand on his shoulder,

"Aang, I'm sorry we never tolled you. We wanted to but you're parents thought it was best to keep it secret until Korra was able to control her powers and you were old enough to understand."

"Wait a sec…" Aang turned to look at his older friend, "Is that why she's always shut me out?"

"….Yeah." Mako sadly answered, "She never did it because she never loved you. Quite the opposite actually, it was because she does love you. She was scared of hurting you again. Of hurting any of us."

Aang lowered his gaze in sadness, he had no idea his sister was actually doing all of that because she cared about him. Not the other way around. "All these years I thought she was just sick of me."

"No. Korra would never grow sick of you." Mako said in reassurance, "I'm starting to think that's the real reason she left so quickly. She didn't want to hurt anyone else."

Aang looked up at Mako once more. As a guard it was Mako's responsibility to protect and serve the avatars. But right now, Aang didn't just need a guard to be by his side on this crazy journey.

"Look, I'm not coming with you as you're guard….but as you're friend. We all want Korra back just as much as you do."

"Some more than others." Bolin whispered to Asami,

"I heard that!" Mako shouted angrily. Bolin slumped down in embarrassment and the firebender turned to look at Aang. "So what do ya say?" he said with much hope in his voice.

Aang thought for a few seconds before smiling to his friends.

Before long, they were all heading up the mountain to search for Korra.

A few hours passed and there was still no sign of Korra. They all stopped their vehicles for a moment, Asami and Toph were still wearing their formal gowns just as Bolin was still wearing his tuxedo. They were only wearing jackets, which really didn't help with much. The two girls began to shiver.

"I, k-k-k-knew we should have-ve-taken warmer cloths!", Toph shivered as she spoke,

"It was in the middle of summer," said Asami while hugging her jacket tightly, she too was shivering "where were we going to find snow cloths that this time?"

Bolin was almost just about ready to give up, "We've been looking up this hill for hours and still no sign of Korra"

"Quiet" said Mako.

"What? I'm just saying, we-"

"Guys, this part of the mountain is sensitive to sound." the firebender spoke in a lower tone, "If we don't keep our voices down, we could cause and avalanche."

Aang's eyes widen "What?!"

"Sush!"

"Sorry. what?"

"It won't be large but still powerful. I suggest we keep moving."

They did as the guard said and kept their voices down, luckily their high tech snowmobile didn't give out too much loud sound.

*I hope that makes sense*

Just then, Bolin's nose began to twitch, "a-a-AAAAAA-CCCHOOOOO!"

The sneeze echoed in the air. The teens eyes widened when they saw a high amount of snow coming down from the hillside at rapid speed.

"Nice job, Bo!" Toph exclaimed sarcastically.

"Don't worry I know what to do, just hang upside-down and drink a cup of warm water."

"Baby, that's for hiccups!" Asami said.

"Oh…sorry."

"Everybody out of the way!" Mako shouted.

The teens accelerated their snowmobiles but the snow was moving too fast for them. Aang's eyes widened in horror as the giant mass of snow covered them all.

Once the snow stopped, Aang popped his head out of the snow. Toph popped out too, "Well, that wasn't so bad."

The second to pop out was Mako, "Everybody okay?" he asked, just as Asami and Bolin both stuck their heads out of the snow. Asami looked at the firebender with a serious/annoyed expression.

"I'm covered up to my neck in snow wearing an evening gown. What do you think?!"

They all managed to get themselves out of the snow and dusted themselves up. Aang looked around and found something was missing, "Wait, where are the snowmobiles?"

"Uh. Found them." Toph pointed to down the side of the hill….where they all see that their vehicles were a few feet down bellow them…and they had hit two trees. The machines were smashed.

Aang kneeled to the ground, his mouth hung open, "Aw man!"

"We should consider ourselves lucky," said Mako "that could have been us."

"I'll say." Asami agreed as she removed the last bit of snow from her dress.

"No point in staying here. Guess we'll have to keep going on foot." Mako said as he led the way.

"On foot?" Toph asked in disbelief, "Now I like a good hike as much as the next girl but not in the freezing cold snow!"

"We got no other choice." said Aang. "Let's move."

Toph groaned in annoyance. And so the teens decided to go on foot. As they continue to walk up the mountain, Asami accidentally slide down a small slope and crashed into a tree. The other's winced at the scene. Asami was fine, but then snow from the branches of the tree fell on top of her, covering her completely, minus her hands.

"Really?"

Night had fallen, and the friends were now up to their knees in snow. They kept on dragging their feet across the snowy plane, it was so deep Aang could barely move across.

"Snow. It just had to be snow." he complained, "Korra couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the whole place in white sand and warm-" just then, in the distance, he spotted smoke rising up to the sky. The avatar smiled in relief,

"Fire!"

"What?" Mako asked. Aang pointed towards the smoke, "Look, fire! Or smoke to be more specific."

Toph's face lit up with glee, "Oh my gosh, he's right!"

"Where there's smoke there's heat." said Bolin excitedly, "And where there's heat-"

"There's possibly a warm place for me to shower!" his girlfriend finished, "Hallelujah!-WHOA!"

Then, Asami slipped down the hill and landded in the icy cold water bellow.

"Asami!"

Bolin slide down the hill along with the others. His girlfriend was sitting there, shaking.

"You okay?" Bolin asked as he helped her up. The woman was shivering, "Y-Y-Y-Yeah. S-S-S-Sure."

"Let's get you inside." Aang said as he also helped her up.

With every step Asami kept saying: "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…." the bottom of her dress was frozen.

They finally reached to where the source of the smoke was coming from: a small cottage in the wilderness. Once they reached it, Aang touched the sign hanging from the entrance as the snow from it fell off. He read what it said;

" 'Wandering Gommu's trading post….oh, and sauna!'"

Asami's face lit up, "Sauna? Thank the spirits!"

"Maybe now we can travel without these fancy get ups." said Toph.

The friends all walked inside the shop. The place had a very nice humble and retro vibe to it. It had all kinds of materials needed for all times of the yeas; hammers, screws, carpets, medicines even clothing.

"Hu-ho!"

The teens turned around to see a middle aged man with grey hair and beard, and a happy expression on his face. This was Gommu.

"Welcome travelers to Wandering Gommu's trading post! You're just in time for our big summer blowout!"

Mako looked around the story and notices there was no one working besides him, " 'Our?' "

"Okay, just me. We've got half off swim suites, trunks, and a special sunblock made from my own secret family formula!"

"Oh…great." Aang said, "Well, for now all we're looking for are boots, winter boots, coats-"

"And pants." Asami added, "For women, preferably."

"Oh, well you can easily find those in our winter department right over there!"

He pointed to his left to the winter department….where they only had two women's coats and two pairs of pants and boots.

"Uh, anything for us guys?" Bolin asked.

"Oh, sorry that's the winter department for women. I've got the men's winter stuff out back. BRB. Meanwhile, who don't you ladies try on those outfits in our dressing rooms."

"Great, thanks." said Toph.

The two girls took the coats and headed to the dressing rooms while Gommu went to the back and returned a few moments latter with extra jackets and boots for the boys. Mako began asking Gommu some questions,

"Okay, so um, mister Gommu sir, we were wondering if by any chance you've seen someone else pass through here. Like say, a young woman?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific my friend."

Aang began explaining to the man the person they were looking for, "Well, she's a few inches taller than me, she has blue eyes, tan skin and brown and white hair."

"Brown and white?" Mako asked "I always saw it more light or pale brown."

"Actually, it's really silvery grey with a tint of pale brown.", Asami called from inside the dressing room.

"Well I was half right."

Gommu sadly shook his head, "No, I'm sorry to say I haven't."

"You sure?" Bolin asked.

"Only people crazy enough to be out in this weather are you kids."

The door opens and the teens saw two figures enter. One taller and one a bit shorter. They were both wearing hoods, scarfs covering their mouths, and were completely covered in snow. They also looked at the teens with very, unfriendly looks in their eyes.

"You kids plus these two." said Gommu when he saw the two new costumers.

Asami and Toph both exited the dressing rooms now wearing the proper winter attire. Asami had a lovely violet winter goat with black pants and matching boots. Toph was wearing something similar only green with grey pants and black boots.

"What we miss?" Toph asked. She and Asami then noticed the two strangers. Toph arcsed an eyebrow at them, "Hello?"

The shortest of the two approached the counter near the boys. The person spoke in a slight deepen voice due to the scarf on the face. The person stood right in front of the avatar, as if waiting for something.

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" Aang asked.

"Move." the stranger said sternly. The Avatar didn't' appreciate his tone at all, "Why would I move just because you-ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

To his surprise, the person covered in snow pinched his shoulder and the young avatar kneeled to the ground. The person let go and grabbed the carrots that were behind him. Aang rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Ya know you could have just asked, pal!"

The person narrow's it's blue eyes at Aang. It then started removing the scarf and the hood as a braid of dark hair fell down the left shoulder. Aang's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh….you're a….girl."

Katara arced her eyebrow, "And you must be captain obvious." she said sarcastically. The second person removed the hood and scarf to reveal a young man. It was Sokka. He smiled at Asami and Toph.

"Sup ladies. The name's Sokka, and what are two fine looking ladies such as yourselves doing all the way out here?" he sked flirtatiously.

Toph and Asami both narrowed their eyes and crossed their arms.

"Back off!" Toph said in a fierce/threatening voice and Sokka slowly backed away, "Okay."

Katara rolled her eyes, "While you make people feel uncomfortable, I'm gonna go get the supplies."

Katara walked over to the winter section of the store and grabed a rope and one of those hammer things: I actually don't exactly know what their called, hoe embarrassing! I'll just call it a tall hammer here for now until I can find the proper name.

"Oh, a real howler in July aint it?" Gommu said. "Where do you think it came from?"

"From the north mountain." Katara answered. Aang's eyes widen, "The north mountain." he repeated. Mako then tried to speak to the young lady,

"Uh, excuse me miss-"

"Katara. my friends call me Kat"

"Okay, um Kat, did you by chance-"

"I said my "friends" call me Kat."

Mako slightly backed away, for a short girl she was kind of scary.

"Note taken."

Katara placed the items on the counter.

"That will be forty." Gommu said.

"What?" Katara asked in disbelief. Her brother stood next to her and glared at the salesman, "Forty? No way man, ten!"

"Oh, dear that won't do." said Gommu, "You see this is from our winter stock, so the supply in demand are kind of a problem here at the moment."

"Hey, you wanna talk about a supply and demand problem?" Sokka asked the salesman, "Me and my sister sell ice for a living.", Sokka nodded his head to the window where they see a sled with blocks of ice tied to the back.

"Woah, that is a rough business to be in right now," Aang said, "I mean that is really-"

He quickly stopped when he saw Katara's annoyed face. For a girl she sure did look intimidating when she raised an eyebrow.

"That's unfortunate." the avatar said while shyly backing away a few feet.

However, Gommu wasn't going to cooperate with the two ice harvesters, "Still forty. But I feel for you kids, so I'll throw in a visit to our sauna. It's currently occupied by my brother and his wife and kids but I'm sure we can find a spot for ya. Say hello family!"

His family waved hello from the window of the sauna.

"Hello!"

The teens waved back at them but Mako simply arced an eyebrow.

"But ten is all we got." Katara confessed, "Can you help us out? Please?" she asked in the kindest, most sweetest voice she could. Her eyes shimmered and Gommu's heart began to melt at her big adorable blue eyes.

"Well alright. I'll fix this."

Katara sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you."

"You can take the rope and hammer and leave the carrots."

And there went Katara's relief, "What?!"

"That's a rip off!" Sokka exclaimed furiously.

This whole thing was taking too long, Aang tapped on Katara's shoulder, "Hey um, just one question: what was happening in the north mountain?" he asked.

Katara groaned in annoyance. She really didn't what to deaa with some rich boy's problems.

"Did it seem…magical, by any chance?"

Katara raised her hand to his face, "I'm sorry to be rude but, we're kind of busy here."

"Yeah, we're trying to deal with this crook!." her brother added. Gommu gasped at this remark, "What did you call me?"

"A crook! That's right, I said it. What you gonna do about it?" Sokka smiled and crossed his arms cockily, but he was about to figure out, the joke was on him.

"Bolder!" Gommu called out.

Sokka arced an eyebrow in curiosity "Who?"

The teens slightly backed away in horror as a big muscular man walked out and sneered at Sokka.

"Bolder, please show our friend here out." Gommu said politely.

Bolder pounded his fists and spoke in a third person, "The Bolder would be more than happy to."

Sokka gulped.

The Bolder carried Sokka out the door and threw him in the snow.

"AHHHHHHH…Ow."

"And don't come back!"

Just then, out of nowhere, the Bolder passed out. Katara had knocked him out with a single jab at the neck. She turned to look at a surprised Gommu and some shocked teens. They all had their mouths wide open.

"That was for my brother. And keep you're merchandise.", with that she slamed the door behind her leaving the others to wince at the loud slam.

Toph crosses her arms and smiles, "I don't know about you, but I like her!"

As Sokka dusted himself up, their cat dear Mula came over and nuzzled Sokka's face, "Sorry girl, no carrots." he said.

His sister tapped his shoulder, "Don't worry guys, I found us a place to sleep. And it's free."

Back inside.

"Woah. Did you see what she did to that guy?" Aang still couldn't believe that one girl, only a bit shorter than him, managed to take down a man twice her size.

"The kid's not without skills." Mako said, equally impressed, "Kind of reminds me of Korra."

Gommu arranged the rest of his things on the counter and returned to his original quirky self, "Okay, now that that's over. Will you kids be paying in full for the winter outfits only?"

Aang looked at the carrots, rope and hammer on the counter and then looked out the window. He knew they needed to get up the north mountain…and they needed help.

After buying their winter cloths, the friends followed footprints to a nearby cabin, which was really an empty stable.

"You sure about this?" Bolin asked.

"Hey, their the only people who know where Korra is" said Mako "and they know how to get by around here….plus we don't have that manny options at this point"

Then, they heared a sound coming from inside the cabin.

"Is that-" Toph began to ask, Aang answered her question,

"Singing."

Aang sneaked a peak through the slightly open door as sees the girl and her brother laying down on top of a pile of hey with their cat dear. The girl was strumming a little guitar and was singing a beautiful song.

Katara: **Oooooooh….I've seen the world, with these very eyes. Don't come any closer, don't even try. I've felt all the pain. And heard all the lies. But in my world there's no compromise.**

Sokka: "You're world?"

Katara slapped him upside the head! That's what he gets for interrupting her song.

Katara: **Like every tree, stands on it's own. Reaching for the sky I stand on my own. I share my world, with no one else**

Sokka: "Hey!"

Katara: "Except you two."

Sokka: "Thank you."

Katara: **With my own strength, I stand my own ground. With my own strength, I stand my ground. With myyyyyyyy own strength. I stand my own ground.**

Sokka and Katara both lovingly pet the cat dear.

"Nice song."

Katara gasped when she sees Aang walk in.

Outside, the others watched in surprise when Aang was suddenly waterbended right out the door and landed head first in the snow.

"Ow!"

"What do you want?", Katara said as she bended the water back into her fur pelt.

"Well for starters, stop throwing water at the avatar!" the firebneder demanded. Katara looked at him surprised, "Wait…the avatar?"

Aang walked in dusting the snow off of him, "Yeah, the avatar."

Katara crossed her arms, even though this guy was the avatar, she was not all that impressed, "Okay, so what does _"the avatar"_ want?"

Aang cleared his through and fixed his jacket, "We need you to take us up the north mountain." he spoke with much authority as he could.

Katara and Sokka both looked at each other and then back at the group of friends. Sokka shook his head "Yeah, we don't think so." and he went back to lunging on the hey stack. Mako looked at the man annoyed, but maintained his composure "Okay, let's try this again."

The firebender, tossed a bag at Sokka's head, nearly knocking him off where he was sitting. He opened the bag and sees that they had bought them the rope and hammer. Katara looked at the group suspiciously.

"Now will you please take us up the north mountain?" Mako asked politely. Katara was still not impressed.

"You think you can bribe us into helping you?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"It's not a bribe, it's more like a peace offering. To show you can truest us."

Katara arced an eyebrow at him. The two siblings looked at each other again and then back at the group. They answered in union: "No!"

"Why not?" Toph asked, she was already getting sick of their stubbornness.

"Well, for one:" Katara began, "we don't take people places. And two: even if we did, we would need a good enough reason to do so."

"Yeah, what do you think we are? Tour guides?" said her brother.

Mako looked at the two siblings and pleaded to them, "Look, we really need you're help. You two are the only ones who know the mountain and we need to get there fast."

Sokka just lounged on top of the hey stack, "Not a good enough reason pal."

Toph was already sick of his attitude, "Okay, listen here you lazy bum!"

Katara then shoved Toph aside, "Hey! Nobody talks to my brother like that!"

"Thank you, Katara." Sokka said happily.

"Nobody but me!"

The young man narrowed his eyes, "I take back my "thank you""

"Watch it sugar queen! I'm one of the best earthbenders around." Toph said with much confidence. Katara looked at her ready to take her on, "Is that a challenge?"

The two female benders glared at each other until Asami came in between them, "Okay, okay let's not get to hasty. Why don't we start over and try being friends?"

The two girls continued to glare at each other.

"Or frienemies, whichever works for ya"

"Stay out of this, princess." said Katara.

"Hey, you back off my cousin!"

"Or what?"

"QUIT IT!"

Everybody stayed silent and looked at Aang, "Would it help if I said I know how to stop this winter?"

Katara's eyes widen in surprise but Sokka laughed at this, "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Yeah, right! You?!"

Without warning, Katara grabbed Aang's arm and fiercely dragged him outside.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay watch the arm."

The others stayed behind watching the strong waterbender lead the avatar outside.

"I think she likes him" Bolin said.

Once they were a few feet away, Katara released Aang and he began rubbing his sore arm, "Man, and I thought my sister had muscle."

"You really know how to stop this winter? And don't' you dare lie." Katara said strongly.

"Yeah I really do."Aang said while still rubbing his arm.

"And do you know what caused it?"

"It wasn't a "what"…it was a "who""

Katara look at Aang curiously before he answered, "It was my sister."

"Avatar Korra? She did this? Why?!"

"She didn't mean to. It's kind of a long story and I'll explain everything, I promise."

"Good. You can explain on the way."

"Wait, so you're helping us?"

"If this winter doesn't stop soon, a lot more than my ice business will suffer. Everybody will, and I'm not the kind of person who would just sit back and let that happen. So I'm in."

Aang smiled at this, finally they were going to find his sister!

"That's great! My name's Aang by the way.", he offered his hand to her, but Katara simply arced her eyebrow. Aang awkwardly lowered his hand.

"Ooooookay not much of a hand shaker. Noted."

"Come on, pretty boy let's move." she said while walking pass him to the shed. Aang smirked,

"You think I'm pretty?"

"I said move!"

"Moving! I'm moving. Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

Aang tossed her a bag, once she caught it she looked inside…she saw Mula's carrots.

The young avatar smiled smugly, "You're welcome."

Katara looked at him skeptically. This was going to be one interesting trip.


	9. Wolf chase

**Wolf chase.**

"HEYA!" Katara shouted.

Aang, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Toph were all ridding with Katara and Sokka on their sled, which was being pulled by Mula. They decided to ditch the ice since they probably weren't going to need it. The sled had room for three in the drivers seat, an extra in the back and for, of corse, the ice. Mako rode on the far back which was something he was regretting. The firebender was getting nauseous due to the constant movement.

Sokka, Katara and Aang were at the driver's seat while Sokka controlled the reins. Bolin, Asami and Toph sat in the back seat. Mula speeded up.

"Hope you don't mind, Mula here likes to go fast." said Katara.

Asami smiled as the wind blew in her long raven hair, "I love fast!"

"Me too!" her cousin added.

Mako's face turned green and he groaned, "Speak for yourself."

"Hey! You puke it you buy it!" Sokka shouted from the front seat.

Aang never knew people still used sleds now a days, "So you guys travel in this thing all the time?" he asked

Sokka nodded, "Yep. We don't exactly have the cash to buy those fancy snowmobiles."

"Besides, we're a little old fashioned." Katara said casually. Aang places his feet on the top of the sled.

"Actually, I kind of like it."

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, get you're feet down." Katara said as she lowered his feet and caressed the beautifully wooden sled, "This is fresh lacker, seriously where you raised in a barn?"

Katara then spit into where Aang had placed his feet to cleaned it. Some of the spit lands on his eyes and he wiped it off.

"No, I was raised in a castle."

Bolin's head popped out from the back seat, "So if it's just you two why do you have a sled with extra seats?" he asked.

"We sometimes takes our uncle and brother out on trips." Sokka replied.

"Oh, you guys have a brother?" Aang asked in curiosity.

"Adopted brother actually." Kat corrected, "He's alright, a little bit of the silent type though."

"I know the feeling."

"Okay, so spill," Sokka said, "what happened that made Avatar Korra go all ice crazy, hu?"

"Oh, well, it was all kind of my fault actually." Aang said in embarrassment, "You see, I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met her and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean you just met her?" Katara interrupted.

"I met her that day," Aang said casually.

Katara and Sokka both looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka asked while maintaining his skeptic look on Aang.

"No. Anyway we asked her to bless the marriage but she said no and then-"

But Katara and Sokka were still trying to process what they had previously heard. And yet, this guy was talking like it was no big deal.

"So, you expect us to believe you got engaged to someone you've only known for one day?!" Kat asked in utter disbelief,

"Yeah, as I was saying-"

Katara shook her head, this boy was talking crazy. Even Sokka was beginning to get a headache from this nonsense. Aang continued his tale,

"-Afterwards, I got mad, then she got mad and she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove and-"

Katara turned to the others in the back, "And you people didn't say anything about this?"

Bolin shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I for one was happy for him but I thought it was really just the excitement-of-meeting-someone-after-being-isolated-in-a-castle-for-so-long talking. I honestly didn't think he really meant it."

"I think he was out of his mind." Toph added, "I still do."

"Excuse me! Trying to tell a story here! Okay, but the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, now at first I though "maybe she has a thing about dirt" but I also thought "that's crazy" because growing up Korra was always kind of a tomboy-

"Didn't you're parents ever warn you about strangers?" the waterbender asked.

Aang then scooted a bit farther, after all Katara and Sokka were kind of strangers too.

"Yes they did. But Azula is not a stranger."

Katara arced an eyebrow, "Oh, really? What's her last name?"

Aang slightly blushed at this, Azula never mentioned a last name, "Uhh….of the Fire Nation."

"That's not a last name." Sokka added.

"Well she never mentioned it."

"Okay, so what's her favorite food?" Katara asked.

"Sandwiches." Aang answered confidently.

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Mai."

"Eye color?"

"Gorgeous."

"Shoe size?"

"What does shoe size got to do with-"

"Have you had a meal with her yet? What if you don't like the way she eats? Or what if she doesn't like the way you eat? What if you don't like the way she bites her nails?"

"Bites her nails?"

"Lots of girls do it."

"It's true." Asami said. "We do." Toph added.

Aang was really starting to get annoyed with Katara's smart aleck attitude, "We-he-he-hel for you're information miss smart mouth, she is a princess."

"Oh, a princess?…." she said pretending to be impresses, she smiled as she said, "Then she has people to do the biting for her."

"Ewww!"

Aang simply scoffed at this stupid trivia question, "Look it doesn't matter, it's true love!"

Then Sokka and Katara started to laugh hysterically. Sokka a bit more than his sister,

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! That's a good one!" Sokka quickly stopped once he realized Aang wasn't laughing along, "Oh, you're serious?"

"Of corse I am. Don't you believe in true love?"

"Look, buddy it's not that we don't believe in it, it's just what you're describing doesn't sound like true love."

His sister nodded in agreement, "Yeah, what you're describing is what normal people would call "_delusional"_! "

Aang also scoffed at this, "Oh what are you some kind of love experts or something?"

"Well, no not exactly. But we have friends who are." Kat said.

Aang rolled his eyes. He wasn't buying this, "Right, right you have friends who are love experts."

"Hey, maybe they can help my brother out!" said Bolin. Mako looked at his brother with angry eyes. He was already paler than usual,

"If I wasn't so sick to my stomach, I would smack you so hard."

"I doubt they could, Bolin." said Katara, "They have yet to find a girl for my own brother."

"Hey!" cried Sokka.

"Well, it's true."

"Said the girl who's single." said the avatar. Katara angrily punched his arm….hard!

"OW! And I can see why!"

"So who are these love experts anyway?" Asami asked, "I'd love to meet them"

"Stop talking." said Katara.

"What? No really, I would like to meet these-"

But Katara quickly covered her mouth, "I mean it, quiet."

The sled came to a slow halt as Sokka raised his lantern looking around. They all hear a faint sound in the distance. Mako managed to get himself up to look around. He then spotted seething in the darkness. His brother's girlfriend noticed it too,

"What's that?" she asked.

Mako created a flame in his hand as they all tried to make out what they were seeing….then a whole bunch of glowing yellow eyes appeared. Sokka knew what they were,

"Mula, run. Run!" he ordered and Mula began to run at high speed, making eth sled bump in the snow.

"What is it? "What are those things?" Aang asked as he looked behind them and sees four-legged winged creatures running towards the sled.

"Wolf bats!" Katara cried out.

"Wolf bats?!"

"I thought they only lived in caves!" Toph said.

"You really don't know much about wild animals and various species, do ya?" said Sokka.

Mula continued to run as fast as she could, but the wolf bats were just as fast. Maybe even faster. Sokka turned to the two earthbenders.

"Bolin, Toph, can you shake them off our tail?"

Toph smiled proudly, "Thought you'd never ask."

Both Bolin and Toph worked together as they simultaniously earthbended the rocks on the side of a hill which fell right on the wolves' path.

The two earthbenders high five each other, but they quickly panicked when they see the creatures fly over the rocks and continued to chase them.

"Mako, a little help!" his younger brother cried out.

Mako began shooting fire at the beasts. Some dodged the attacks while others got hit right on their wings and landed hard on the snow. The young firebender kept it up, trying his bets to keep the pack at bay.

Sokka handed Katara the reins of the sled before standing up and throwing a boomerang at one of the wolves. The creatures instantly gets knocked down and lands on the snow whimpering as the boomerang returned to Sokka.

Bolin was impressed by the weapon, "Whoa! I have go to get me one of those!"

Katara began waterbending at the wolves as they drew closer to the sled. It was an entire pack!

Aang tried to assist her by shooting air and fire blasts at the creatures.

"Stand back, I've got this!" Katara commanded.

"But I wanna help!" Aang said.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't truest you're judgment!"

"Excuse me?"

Mako kept firebending at the creatures, but the teens bickering was distracting him, "Um, guys. Now's probably not the best time!"

"I'm just saying, who marries a girl he just met?" Kat pointed out as she unleashed a water whip at an incoming wolf.

"It's True Love!"

Aang exclaimed defensively as he blasted at a wolf bat with fire, which was right behind Sokka.

"WOAH! Watch it!"

"No, It's Delusional!" Katara said as she unleashed a powerful water whip at a wolf bat which was behind the sled. She nearly took off Mako's head.

"HEY!"

And by surprise, a wolf bat grabbed Mako by his jacket and dragged him off the sled. Aang saw his friend managed to grab on to the rope of the sled.

"Mako!"

The firebender was being dragged through the snow with the bats coming at him, "This is so not my day!" he shouted as he kept kicking the wolves

Asami quickly got an idea: she took one of the rolled up sacks on the back of the sled, "Aang, light this up!"

He did as she asked and lit the sack on fire. Asami held it over her head,

"Mako, duck!"

With al of her strength, she tossed the sack towards the wolves, which slammed right into the two wolf bats chasing Mako. Manny wolves were injured, particularly their wings due to the kid's attacks. But a few still remained.

Bolin, Toph and Asami pulled the rope which Mako was hanging on to and hoisted him back up onto the sled.

"Bolin, you're girlfriend almost set me on fire!" his brother exclaimed with an angry/annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but she didn't!" Bolin replied proudly.

Once Mako was back on the sled, they all looked over the horizon, their eyes widen in fear…..They were reaching a cliff!

Bolin started to panic, "This is it! It was nice knowing you guys. Asami, I want you to know I love you and I'm sorry I didn't get you that cool motorcycle jacket you wanted for you're sixteenth birthday!"

"That's what I wanted for my birthday!" Mako exclaimed.

"Oh….never mind then."

The cliff was closing in, "I've got an idea!" Sokka said, "Bolin can you and Toph make a ramp?"

Toph smiled proudly once again, "Does a sky bison have six legs?"

The two stood up and got into their earthbending positions.

"Wait for my signal." Sokka instructed. "Asami take my hand."

Bolin narrowed his eyes at Sokka "Hey! Hold the phone buddy!"

"Relax, she'll be fine."

Asami did as Sokka said and took his hand, "Okay, but I-WHOA!"

With Katara's help, the siblings hoisted Asami onto Mula's back. Katara offered Mako her hand as well, "Mako, you too!"

"How is this suppose to-"

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay!"

The two siblings hoisted Mako up onto Mula's back behind Asami.

"Get ready to jump, Mula!" Aang said, but Katara slapped him upside the head, "Ow!"

"You don't tell her what to do!", she then takes out a knife, which scared Aang.

"I do!"

She cut the rope of Mula's reins. Aang looked at her like she's crazy, "What are you doing?!"

"Now!" Sokka shouted.

"Mula jump!" Katara ordered as she cut the last part of the reigns.

Toph and Bolin both earthbended the edge of the cliff into a ramp just as Mula jumped with Asami and Mako on her back. The sled was airborne, and as it fell, all of the friends found themselves in mid air,

"Aang, give us some air!" Katara shouted.

With the wave of his hands, Aang created a powerful wind that helped lift them all up safely to the other on side of the cliff. Once they were safely on the ground, Aang created another blast that literally blew the remaining wolf bats away,

Once they were gone, everybody sighed in relief. Mako quickly got off of Mula,

"WOW! That that cured my motion sickness" he then noticed Asami was looking woozy.

"You okay?" he asked. Her face was almost as green as her eyes, "I'll be fine, just get me down before I rule me a pull string." the firebender helped her down.

Sokka and Katara looked down bellow and see their sled completely destroyed. Then it catches fire. Sokka gets down on his knees and started to wimpier.

"And I just painted it."

Then, the ground beneath him started to crumble. Katara cried out her brother's name,

"Sokka!"

The boy hung on to the edge as it began to crumble beneath him. Then Toph hurled him the hammer with the rope tied to it and Sokka grabbed it.

"Everyone, pull!" Toph instructed.

With Mula's help, they all pulled Sokka back to safety. Katara hugged her brother, glad to see he was safe. Aang peaked down bellow and saw the sled destroyed, "Whoa."

Sokka then laid on his back on the snow as he continued to whimper.

"It's okay Sokka. We'll just make another one." said Katara. Asami's eyes widen at this, "Wait, you guys made that whole thing?"

"Living in the mountains, you learn a few things."

Sokka kept on whimpering, "But….(whimper) my boomerang was in there…."

Katara then realized something, "Wait, if you're boomerang was there then…that means-"

"Yeah….you're guitar too. (whimper, whimper)"

Katara's eyes widened but then shifted to an angry glare. Her hands were half clenched as he slowly turned her angry gaze on Aang. The avatar nervously chucked, "Look, I'll replace you're sled and everything in it. Promise."

If looks could kill, Aang would be a dead avatar right about now, "That guitar was my favorite thing in the whole world. I tolled you to give us some hair to hoist us up!"

"And I did!"

"You didn't think about doing the same with the sled?!"

THe avatar simply stayed quiet. He didn't have the right answer for other all backed away at the sight of Katara's angry expression, her nostrils was practically flaring.

Even Mako was getting freaked out, "Looks like the guitar aint the only thing she's lost."

She slowly made her way towards Aang who slowly backed away in fear, "Okay, Kat, Kat, baby we can work this out, right?"

"You've got three seconds to live! One….." but she already started chasing him.

"What happened to two and three?!" Aang cried out as Katara ran after him. The three watched the waterbender chase the frightened Avatar.

"Should we do something?" Bolin asked

"It's a known fact to never confront a woman when she's mad…." said Mako, "or calm for that matter."

Mula walked over to a depressed Sokka and licked his face. Toph kneeled next to him.

"Sorry about you're sled. But, I'm sure once we get Korra back-"

"No. It's over."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but we can't help you guys anymore."

"Why not?

"Me and my sister don't exactly have such good experience with other people."

They heared Aang's cries of plea from behind them, "AH! Please Katara, I said I was sorry!"

"I'm gonna rip that hair right off of you're head!"

Toph looked away, she probably didn't what to see that happen.

"Yeah, I've noticed."

Sokka sighed sadly, "In fact this whole thing has ruined me from helping anyone ever again."

Toph bit her bottom lip before speaking, "Look, I'm really sorry about you're stuff but, me and my friends have something more important to deal with."

While they talked, the others watched as Katara finally caught Aang by tackling on him.

"And what's that?" Sokka asked

"Aang's sister is up on that mountain. She's been distant with him for years. And because of an argument, she left home and accidentally froze all of Republic City."

The others then decided to help Aang, Asami tried to pull Katara away while Bolin coached Aang, "Fiddle position, Aang! Fiddle position!"

"Okay, so what's that got to do with me?" Sokka asked.

"Imagine if it were you're sister up there. Wouldn't you do anything to get her back and make up for anything that happened between you two?"

Toph sweetly smiled while Sokka pouted. As much as he hatted to admit it…Toph made a very good point.

"And you say you're not good at being sentimental?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders and Sokka sighed before shouting, "Katara get off of him!"

Katara was on Aang's back twisting his arm.

"I know you're upset about loosing you're guitar but they've got a second avatar to find. They need our help. And that guy needs our help to get back her. What ya say, sis?"

Katara looked down on Aang, "I really don't like you, right now."

"Yeah! I've noticed"

"….but you really need to go see you're sister, don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

Katara sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll let you off the hook….this time."

She got off of him and Mako helped Aang stand up.

"Okay, let's get moving." she said as she started moving ahead while Aang rubbed his sores.

"You do realize you could have seriously hurt me, right?"

Katara shrugged her shoulders, "I could have lived with that."

**I know Katara seems a bit OC'ish but if you had noticed, I did add some of her old personality in the previous chapter, how she worried about how the eternal winter would affect others besides her and her brother. And let's face facts, the kid can get pretty violent sometimes.**

**Also, Asami quoted Megara from Hercules. And I highlighted the characters quick thinking. Liting the sack on fire to save a friend from crazy wolf bats just sounds like something she would do. **

**Okay, hope you like this chapter. God Bless. *kiss, kiss***


	10. The snow bison and the snow lemur

**The snow bison and snow lemur.**

_And so, our heroes carried on. Traveling the snowy mountain planes, searching for their long lost friend._

_They traveled for days…weeks….months. Hardly any food or water. Things looked bleak for everyone. What shall they do if they do not find their friend? Will she be lost forever? And will Republic City be frozen in eternal winter forever?_

"BOLIN! Will you stop narrating already? And we've only been walking for two hours." Mako was already getting a headache from his brothers dramatic narrating.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be theatrical!" said Bolin. His girlfriend smiled at him, "I thought it was pretty good, sweetie" she said.

"Thank you Asami. Glad somebody appreciates my art!"

Mako simply rolled his eyes. The group continued walking up the mountain. Aang then looked over the horizon.

"Guys look"

They all looked as Aang pointed to down bellow. They saw all of Republic City, completely trapped in winter.

"Republic City."

"It's completely frozen." Katara said.

"But it'll be fine, Korra will fix it."

"How?"

"She's an avatar. If there's one thing I know about my family history, is that we never let anybody down. And I know she won't let us down." He said it as optimistically as he could. Katara secretly prayed that that is exactly what will happen.

"….I hope you're right."

Bolin stretched his muscles, "Okay, I'm ready for anything. So that way up the north mountain?", he pointed his finger to the right, making Katara chuckle.

"More like….this way."

She moved his hand upwards, making his finger point to the waaaaaaaaaaaaay high mountain top.

Bolin's eyes widened, "Oh…"

Asami was already getting dizzy just by looking at it, "You people wouldn't happen to know how to build an elevator, do ya?"

Katara laughed, "What's the matter, city girl can't handle a little climb?"

"Little climb? That's not a little climb that's a tall suicide trip."

"Hey, we're doing this for Korra, remember?" Mako reminded his friends, "Now let's go."

Toph smiles supportively at Asami, "Come on, cousin. It'll be fun."

They all walked ahead and Asami hesitantly followed.

"Couldn't we just wait for a buss or something?…..no? Guys, wait up!"

The group of friends walked in the snowy land when they reached a part of the forest where the trees where completely covered in snow, and the waterfall was frozen solid. Manny trees had vines with raindrop shaped ice hanging from them. They shimmered in the sunlight.

Everyone was taken away by the beauty of it all. Toph couldn't believe her eyes, "Wow….Korra did all of this?"

Mako touched the vines with the icicles, they sounded like wind shims. Mula began playing with them with her antlers, and the beautiful sounds filled the area.

"Korra always did have a creative side." Mako said as he admired the beauty of the trees.

Katara walked next to him, "You sure know a lot about her."

"Well, I've known her practically my whole life."

"You must really love her."

This statement caught Mako by surprise, "What?!"

"Oh, come on. It's so obvious." Katara said while rolling her eyes and smiling smugly. Mako started to blush, "W-Well, I wouldn't know if I would say "love" exactly,"

"Please, only a dude who's truly in love would go through so much trouble just for a girl."

Mako scratched the back of his neck, then pointed somewhere, "Uh, hey look at that…tree!" he quickly walked away, and now Aang walked to Katara.

"He's not always good at telling people how he feels." said the Avatar.

"I can see that."

The two continued to walk as they become deep in conversation, "He's always had a thing for my sister. She somehow had a way to bring him out of his shell when we were kids."

Katara started to become curious about this, "Whatever happened?"

Aang took a brief pause before continuing, "….Korra's powers. I don't remember anything about them. All I know is that they scared the heck out of her.", he pointed to the streak in his hair, "See this? This was from her magic. She accidentally hit me in the head and the only way to save me was to make me forget her powers completely. After a while, Korra just stopped talking to me…well, not entirely, we said hello and such in the halls, we met during dinner, shared a few words here and there but other than that, we-"

"You were practically strangers?" Katara finished his statement. Aang sighted sadly, "Yeah. Mom and dad decided to close the gates so her powers would never hurt anybody else."

Katara looked at at with compassion in her eyes. Life must have been so hard for him, "I'm so sorry. It must have been really hard. I can't imagine having to live like a prisoner in my own home."

"Well, I did have my friends and I love my parents, they were great….but after they died…things just weren't exactly the same since.

Katara felt sympathy for Aang. She never knew the boy had gone through so much, "And you still want to get you're sister back, despite everything that's happened?"

"Well yeah. She is my family and she never really meant to be so cold and distant. I'm sure once we talk things through, everything will be alright."

"Well, I hope things really do work out."

"Yeah, me too….you know, you're actually a lot nicer than you look"

"Don't get too use to it"

She playfully punched his arm and Aang chuckled as he rubed the area where she punched him.

"No problem."

Toph and Sokka walked side by side. Sokka really did find Toph pretty attractive and cool. He was thinking on ways to try and impress her.

"Sooooooooo. Come here often?" he said smoothly. Toph arced an eyebrow at him, "If you're trying to hit on me, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that."

She walked ahead and Sokka stood there for a few seconds before silently shouting: "Yes! She digs me!"

Mula's antlers were already covered with icicle vines. Asami's eyes sparkled at the beauty of the environment.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." she said.

_"Yeah, it really is beautiful isn't it?"_

Asami and Bolin looked at each other curiously, wondering if the other said anything.

"You say something?" Asami asked.

"No. You?"

"No."

_"But It's so white, you know how about a little bit of color-"_

Everybody else looked at each other, but nobody said anything. They had no idea where that voice was coming from. Then out of nowhere, another voice could be heard.

_"I agree, I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse, or (gasp) how about yellow?"_

_"No, not yellow. Yellow and snow, that's a big "nu-uh""_

_"Oh, yeah, you're probably right."_

The others realized the voices are closer….like right behind them.

They all turned around and they gasped: standing there was a little sky bison made entirely out of snow and next to him, a lemur also entirely made out of snow with sticks for arms. The snow bison waved at Asami.

"Hello."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The young woman kicked the snow bison's head right off of it's body and it landed on Mako's hands.

"Hello."

"You're creepy.", the firebender tossed it back to Asami

"I don't what it!", she tosses it to Bolin who screamed.

"AHHHH! HEAD!", he tosses it to Sokka

"Gross, gross, gross!", he tosses it to Toph

"Man, you're such babies!"

"Hiya!" said the head.

"EWWW!", she then tossed it to Aang.

"GAH!", he tossed it to Katara. She had had just about enough of this nonsense.

"Alright, that's it!"

She angrily tosses the head back to it's snowy body. The snow lemur walked up to him.

"Buddy! You okay?"

The snow bison stood up. His head was upside-down.

"I don't think I am. Or maybe their the ones who are not okay. Why are you all hanging off the earth like bats?"

They realized that these…things weren't dangerous at all. Maybe a little odd, but not dangerous. Aang approached the snow bison.

"Okay, hang on one sec."

"Aang, be careful." said Mako.

Aang fixed the snow bison's head and he was now right side up again.

"Oh, thank you." said the bison.

"No problem."

"Now I'm perfect."

"Well, almost."

Aang took two sticks he finds on the ground and sticked both of em on the bison's head…which went right through him and he now had two little spikes sticking out of his head.

"Whoa! Too hard, I'm sorry!"

The others winced at this, but the bison seemed to be in no pain.

"You okay?"

"Head rush." said the bison, then he smiled, "That was fun!"

The lemur raised his stick hands "Me next! Do me next!"

"Hold on, hold on. I can fix this.", Aang took the two sticks and arranged them properly on the bison's head so now they looked like horns.

"What do you think?"

"It's….wonderful! Now I look like the real thing! Thank you so much" he then takes Aang's hand and roughly shook it

"Whoa, okay, okay, strong grip ya got there."

Asami was hiding behind Bolin's back, "What the heck are they?"

"Oh, well allow us to introduce ourselves." the bison said. "Ahem…hi everyone, my name's Appa."

"And I'm Momo." said the snow lemur

"And we like warm hugs!" they said in a happy union.

The very sentence seemed to grab Aang's attention as he looked at the two snow creatures with curiosity.

"Appa….Momo?"

Mako kneeled down to the two creatures, "Hey, they look just like the characters you and Korra use to make in the snow when we were little."

Aang finally remembered, "…..that's right. Appa and Momo!"

The snow buddies smiles at Aang.

"…..and you are?"

"Oh, um. I'm Aang."

"Nice to meet you Aang." Said Appa. Momo then smiled, "Yeah, and um who are the lovely ladies?" he said flirtatiously at the girls who looked at the lemur weirdly. Aang introduced them:

"That's Asami, Toph and Katara."

"Uh, hi?" Katara awkwardly waved, this was totally bizarre for her.

"Yo." Toph said casually,

"I'm spoken for." Asami pointed out.

Appa leaned closer to Aang, "And who are the guys standing next to that tall funky looking creature over there?" he asked.

"Well, that's Bolin, Sokka and that creature is Mula."

"Aha, and who's the cat dear?"

Mako arced an eyebrow at this while Bolin tried to contain his laughter.

"Uhhh, Mula?" Aang answered.

"Oh, their-oh, okay! Makes this easier for me."

"Wait, wait, wait, my name's Mako! Not Mula!" Mako corrected the snow bison.

"Really? You actually do kind of look like a Mula."

Mula actually stared sniffing Appa, "Hey, that tickles." Mula then did the same with Momo, "Whoa, whoa, sweetheart at least give us a chance to get to know each other."

"This is incredible." Katara said, "Real live creatures made entirely out of snow."

Her brother was just as baffled, "I've never seen anything like it."

Momo stood proudly, "Yep, we're two of a kind!"

"This is so cool!" said Bolin, "In more ways than one!"

"Hey, Appa, Momo…did Korra build you guys?" Aang asked them

"Yeah, why?" They answered in union.

Mako took one of Momo's stick arms and examined it.

"So, you know where she lives, right?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you can show us the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How does this work?" Mako asked as he bended the stick arms, which then suddenly slapped him in the face.

"OW!"

Momo angrily took back his arm and placed it back in it's rightful place, "Stop it, Mula! trying to focus here." he turns back to Aang, "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why." Sokka said, "We ned Korra to bring back summer."

Appa gasped, "Summer? Did you say summer, did he say summer?"

"Yeah, I think he did! He really did!" said Momo excitedly.

"What's wrong with summer?" Toph asked.

"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong with it!" Momo explained.

Appa sighed dreamily, "Yeah, for as long as we can remember me and Momo have always loved the idea of summer"

Momo, "And sun-"

Appa, "-and all things hot!"

Asami, "Seriously?"

Appa, "Yeah!"

Mako, "So, I'm guessing you two don't have much experience with heat then."

Appa and Momo, "…..Nope!"

Appa, "But sometimes, we like to close our eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come."

The two friends hold hands and start to dream about summer. they imagine themselves in a large green meadow with the sun shinning bright.

Appa: **Bees will buzz,**

**Kids will blow dandelion fuzz. And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer**

(Momo imagines himself laying on a beach drinking soda)

Momo: **A drink in my hand, My snow up against the burning sand. Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer**

(Both friends imagine themselves sailing on a small boat across a lake)

Appa and Momo: **We'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm. And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm**

They then imagine themselves on a beach with sand made lemurs and bisons, decorate with seaweed and seashells.

Appa: **And we can't wait to see. What ours buddies all think of we. **

**Just imagine how much cooler we will be in summer**

(The buddies start tap dancing with a seagull)

Appa and Momo:**Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo**

(The friends imagine themselves in a hot tub drinking hot chocolate.)

Momo: **The hot and the cold are both so intense, Put 'em together, it just makes sense! **

Bolin nudges Mako's arm, "Hint, hint, there bro."

Appa and Momo:**Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo**

Momo: **Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,**

Appa: **But put me in summer and I'll be a...**

(They see a puddle right in front of them. But Appa happily jumps over it)

Appa: **Happy snow-bison!**

Momo: **And lemur!**

Appa and Momo: **When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream. Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam**

**Oh, the sky will be blue, And you guys will be there too**

The others were actually in the snow buddies' fantasy, still wearing their winter cloths, holding sandwiches in their hands while Mula eats cherry pie.

Toph, "How did we get here?"

Katara, "No clue."

Appa and Momo:**When we finally do what frozen things do in summer!**

Asami, Bolin, Katara, Aang, "Awwwwww!"

Mako, Sokka and Toph, "We gotta tell em."

Katara, "Don't you dare!"

Appa and Momo: **IIIIINNN SUUUUMMEEEEEEEEEEEERR!**

Bolin and Aang clapped for the snow buddies performance.

"Now come on! Korra's this way!" Momo said and he and Appa led the way

"Let's go bring back summer!" the bison happily shouted.

Aang follows, "We're coming!"

The others cheerfully followed them, only Sokka and Mako stayed behind a bit longer.

"Somebody's gotta tell them." said Sokka.

**Yeah I decided to add some Tokka in there, even though I don't exactly ship them, but I figured I would have too manny characters if I added Suki and manny people like Tokka sooooooo….yeah.**

**Okay, next chapter will be an original scene not added in the movie and some extra Korra time.**

**God Bless, *kiss, kiss***


	11. Fiery confesión and a moonlit connection

**A fiery confession and a moonlit connection.**

For the first time in years, Korra was finally embracing that fierce, wild avatar she always was on the inside. She unleashed a powerful amount of her bending mix with her icy magic: her flames were icy white, she could bend both the snow and the earth underneath the ground simultaneously, and turn the earth into ice itself, her winds were icy cold blizzards that could freeze an entire tree in seconds.

She was high up on her new home on the mountains, she stoop high up on the hill, unleashing her powers. She created a blizzard wind and she "surfed" on it all the way around and down the mountain.

Her feet landed safely on the snowy plane where her wolf friend, Naga was happily waging her tail. But Korra wasn't finished there: she unleashed her white flames and admired the way they sparkled in the sunlight. She created her own firework display in the sky. This whole game had gone on all day long, Korra has so much bottled up inside of her that she just couldn't contain it any longer. All the stress, all the fear, all the worry of anybody getting hurt with her powers….gone!

Korra leaped into the air as she bended snow, earth, wind, and fire as they all danced and circled around her, in one final performance, all elements unleashed into a bright snowy explosion. sparkles of snow landed all around the mountain.

Korra's smile could not be hidden. She never felt more alive, "WOHOOO!" she cheered loudly, "That was amazing! I never knew I could do all of this"

Some would think it was sad she was alone, but she wasn't entirely. Naga was there, and in the long run other winter creatures came to live at her castle too. They were so naturally drawn to her. There was a snow owl that Korra named Owlowiscious, and a lynx she named Lotus….after the flowers Mako use to give her every year on her birthday.

The creatures all gathered around her as Korra kneeled down to pet each of them. She then looked over the horizon…she started thinking about her brother and everybody else.

"I wonder how everybody's taking my big secret…..I bet Aang really hates me right now."

Lotus purred on Korra's leg.

"I don't blame him. They all probably hate me too…..even Mako."

Naga whimpered at her friend's sadness. A single tear escaped Korra's eye but she wiped it away and smiled.

"But it's for the best. Aang will take over as the avatar and everybody will be safe from me. Here I can go as crazy as I want and nobody will get hurt ever again. Win, win right guys?"

The creatures all looked unsure.

"Aw come on, help me out here."

Owlowisicious lands on her shoulder and nuzzles her face.

"Thanks, Owlowisicious."

Then Naga jumps on Korra and starts licking her face, making the avatar laugh. At least she wasn't entirely alone. And of corse, she was free at last.

The sun was slowly setting, and the friends and their snowy buddies

were already getting tired.

"How…much….further?" Aang asked between breaths. Katara looked up at the mountain, "We should be there by tomorrow." she said.

Bolin groaned as he got on his knees and then fell face first into the snow. He spoke with his face in the snow "I can't go on anymore. You all go without me."

"Bolin's got a point." said Katara, "And even if we did travel all night, we won't have enough strength to keep climbing when we reach the top."

"So what do we do?" Mako asked.

"What do you think we do? We set up camp."

"Out here? In the snow?" Toph asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Kat and I know an abandoned cave nearby." Sokka said, "We'll be nice and warm in there"

Bolin lifted his face up from the snow, "Thank you!"

The friends followed the siblings to where the cave was.

"I see the cave!" Appa happily said.

The two snow buddies ran quickly inside.

"Hey it's very nice in here!" Momo shouted from the inside.

The kids all made themselves confutable within the cave, Katara returned with some firewood and Mako started the fire with his bending. Momo and Appa marveled at the beautiful sight.

"Wow, so that's what warm looks like!" Appa was so close to the fire, Aang quickly took the two away from it.

"Whoa, whoa, no, no, no, no, no!", the avatar took the two snowy friends outside of the cave far from the fire, "You two need to stay out here."

"Why?" Momo lowered his snowy lemur ears in sadness,

"If you stay near the fire you'll melt."

The two snow buddies groan sadly.

"Awww, but we wanted to tell stories." said Momo sadly.

"You still can. Just stay near the entrance but don't' get inside. Okay?"

Appa and Momo then smile happily, "Okay!"

The sun had set and the moon shined high up into the sky. Mula decided to stay outside with Appa and Momo. the borealis lights shined in the sky.

"Look Mula, the shy's awake." Appa said pointing to the sky.

Inside the cave, the friends were all getting warm by the fire while eating warm soup that the siblings had made. Toph was the first to start the conversation, "Okay, so now that we know were getting closer to Korra, any ideas on what we're gonna do when we see her?"

"I've been thinking about that and I've got the perfect plan." Aang said. Toph rolled her eyes, "Oh, this otta be good."

"What ya got?" Bolin asked.

"I…" they all looked at him anxiously airing his answer, "…..am going to talk with my sister!"

The entire cave fell silent, "That's it?" Asami asked,

"Thats it!" Aang replied. Katara arced an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"The fate of our ice business lies in you having a heart to heart chat with you're sister with powers that can freeze a whole city?" asked her brother.

Aang shrugged his shoulders, "Well, yeah. What did you think we were going to do?"

"I don't know, but…talking?"

"It does kind of make sense." Toph said. Everybody looked at her with curiously.

"I mean, out of all of us, Aang is the least person Korra has ever spoken too or tried the best to avoid because she's still traumatized by the accident. So maybe if she hears what he has to say, she might snap out of it."

"You really think so?" Bolin asked his fellow earthbender.

"I did say _"might"_."

"Believe or not, Korra was always pretty stubborn." Mako added, "She's got a good heart, but she's stubborn."

Aang nodded in agreement, "No kidding."

"I still think you need a better plan than that." Sokka said.

"Oh? well what do you have in mind mister _"idea man"_?" his sister asked.

"Well, I don't know but all I do know is that talking probably isn't the best way to go here."

"What other choice do we have?" said Mako.

"I'm just saying, what if she doesn't want to talk? You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone. Korra's up on a mountain. Hint, hint!"

"Nobody wants to be alone." Aang protested.

"Well, maybe Korra's an exception."

"No offense Sokka, but you don't know her as well as we do." said Mako, "Korra left because she didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Not because she doesn't care."

"No offense dude, but you said so yourselves, she's become pretty distant with you over the years. You sure you know her now as well as you knew her back then?"

Mako lowered his gaze. As much as he hatted to admit it, Sokka did have a point. And it was something that has lingered on the back of his mind for years. Katara felt sympathy for Mako, as did the others. She didn't want her brother to say anymore.

"Sokka, I think that's enough."

But her brother did not listen and kept on talking, "In fact, how do you know Korra didn't cause this whole winter curse on purpose, just to get people off of her back?"

Mako's eyes widened.

Appa, Momo, and Mula were admiring the lights above.

"So those are defiantly not fireflies?" Appa asked Momo, "Nope."

Then Sokka and Mako came rolling out of the cave. The two boys were fighting! The others rushed towards them. Both their younger siblings watched in horror.

Bolin cried out, "Mako!"

Katara cried out, "Sokka!"

The two boys kept fighting each other in the snow, "You take that back!" the firebender demanded as he held the non-bender down.

"I was just being honest!" Sokka protested. Katara and Bolin tried to separate their bickering older siblings.

"Mako get off of him! He didn't really mean it!" said Bolin as he struggled to pull his brother away from Sokka, but Mako was persistent,

"I'd like to hear that from him!" he exclaimed angrily. Sokka tried to get the firebender off of him, "Seriously! Why do you defend her so much!"

"Because, genius I lOVE HER!"

Everybody gasped as they all looked at Mako in shocked, but none of them were as shocked as he was. The two boys slowly stopped fighting and the firebender got off of the ice harvester. He couldn't believe what he had just said. He knew he always had romantic feelings for Korra, but had never said the word "love" about someone out loud. In fact, ever since his father passed away….he hardly ever said it.

"I-I'm sorry, I have no idea where that came from." Bolin couldn't believe what his brother had just said. "Bro, this is the first time you've said the worlds "I love" about someone."

"I knew it! You do love Korra!" Katara cried out. Aang narrowed his eyes at her, "Katara, not helping right now."

"Oh…sorry."

Mako scratched the back of his neck and Sokka looked at him with regret, "Look, man I'm so sorry. I was just voicing out my opinions, I didn't mean to offend you or Korra."

"No, no it's fine. I got carried away.", they all look at the firebender with much sadness, "We should probably get some sleep. Good night." Mako said before walking back to the cave, leaving the others with surprised and concerned looks.

"Wow….are things always this dramatic with you guys?" Momo asked.

"Story of our lives." said Toph.

Latter that night, everybody was sound asleep in the cave, the fire was out so the snow buddies could stay inside the cave.

Aang was outside looking up at the lights in the sky.

"Couldn't sleep?" Katara asked as she sat next to him.

"No. I've got a lot on my mind." he replied.

"Well be careful, don't want you damaging you're brain." she said jokingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Aang said sarcastically.

"So, what's bugging you? Besides Mako's sudden outburst and nearly killing my brother."

"I was just thinking about Korra…..and my parents." he said the last part very sadly. Katara felt empathy for the boy, "…you know, I heard stories about you're parents. You're mom was Raava, a former ice spirit, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"My uncle use to be close friends with her."

Aang's eyes widen in surprise, "You'e kidding! You're uncle knew my mom?"

"Yeah. I never got to meet her in person, but he always did say she was kind, warm and loving."

"Yeah she was. She always tried to make Korra feel she wasn't alone….you know, every night before bed, my dad would tell me stories about past avatars and their heroic adventures."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My favorite one was about my great-great-grandfather, Avatar Roku. Dad use to say that he was the bravest avatar of his time. He even fought this wicked dark spirit named Vaatu."

"I think I've heard of him. Wasn't he that spirit who had the power to adsorb the life force out of plants and stuff?"

"Yeah. At first his powers were suppose to extract poison and illnesses from plants and animals to help them. But in time he became rogue, and started absorbing the life force out of all wildlife in forests around the world. Avatar Roku manages to stop him. Most spirits are immortal, but Vattu was one of those rare mortal spirits. Roku managed to stop him by waterbending water from the spirit oasis in the north pole to destroy the darkness within him. But, when that happened, some essence of Vattu's powers got absorbed into a dagger that Roku always carried around. Vattu actually tried to stab him with it before he was destroyed. Ever since, Roku hid the dagger away were no one could find it. Some say, that with Vattu's powers, the dagger could absorb the very life source of any being it stabs and the one holding it will have that very life-force as well."

Katara's eyes sparkled with interest at the story, "…wow…"

"Yeah. Mom use to get so angry with dad because she though those dreams would give me nightmares."

The two teens laughed. They sat there in silence for a few seconds. Thought Katara would probably never admit it out loud, Aang was beginning to grow on her. He was a funny little guy. A bit naive…okay a lot naive but his optimistic nature had a way of growing on you.

"I wonder if Azula's looking at the sky right now." he said as he looked up. Katara slightly frowned. She had nearly forgotten all about his "fiance". She still though the whole thing was crazy.

"You're seriously going through with the whole weeding deal?" she asked.

"Well yeah. I don't care if you guys think it's crazy"

Katara sighed before speaking, "Look, Aang I really don't think that-"

But the waterbender stopped on her tracks once she saw his innocent face. She still knew he was making a bad choice. If he really wanted to be with this Azula girl he should at least take the time to get to know her better before jumping into marriage. But she figured he wasn't going to change his mind. Apparently stubbornness runs in his family.

"You know what….never mind. I just hope everything…works out for you."

Aang smiled happily, "Thanks Katara."

"You…can call me Kat."

Aang's face gleamed, "Really? I thought only friends could call you that."

Katara shrugged shoulders, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get too exited about it, alright."

But the avatar was still smiling and Katara slightly sat a few inches away, "Will you stop smiling like that, you're creeping me out."

"You like me. You really, really like me!", The young avatar wrapped his arm around Katara and embraced her in a side hug. The waterbender squirmed in his grip.

"Not a hugger, not a hugger!"

Aang released Katara, who was blushing from embarrassment, "I'm already regretting being nice to you"

"Ha, ha, ha,….so, out of curiosity: how did you and you're brother end up here in the mountains, anyway?"

That's where Katara drew the line, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there pal, I don't do back stories."

"Aww, come on. I shared a part of my past with you, now it's you're turn."

Katara pouted her lips, "You're really not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope!" he said with a smile.

Katara groaned, "Fine….I was born in the south pole. Our parents moved to the city about a year after Sokka was born. Things were great….then one day, when I was seven and Sokka was nine, we all went out to dinner…."

Aang noticed Katara's tone of voice was slowly becoming more and more depressed.

"We took the short cut. Then a bunch of thugs ambushed us. One was a none bender and another was a firebender. Dad tolled me and Sokka to hide. The most I remember is hearing that horrible struggle and the light from the flames…after a while things died down…..and they were gone. The thugs….and my parents."

Aang could feel his heart break. It was a story he could relate to.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"Well, afterwords, we kept walking around the city, then we came a cross the ice harvesters and well….we just followed them around. That's kind of when we met Mula. They kind of took us in. Then one day we got separated from them and we were found by Iroh and our adopted parents, May and Jim and we've lived with them ever since. It's not a fabulous life but, it's a good life. Simple and all, but I like it that way. Plus around these parts you never know what new adventure you'll find. I mean, I'm in one right now: going to meet an Avatar who cursed the land in an eternal winter. What could be more thrilling than that?"

Aang couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I guess. So I guess we've got more in common than we thought, hu?"

"Weeeeeeeeeell, you're a little too idealistic for my taste."

"Hey!"

"But, I guess you're okay."

The two teens laughed when Aang playfully nudged her arm. Katara then punched his arm, but it was a playful punch.

The two just sat there looking at the night sky.

**Awwwwwwwww! How sweet! What I really wanted from Frozen was to show a bit more of Anna and Kristoff bonding, like how they did with Flynn and Rapunzel, so their love for each other would feel more real, ya know. I'm glad they ended up together and it's clear their love is very much the real thing, I just wish they had "showed" it more, ya know?**

**Well, until next time.**

**God bless, *kiss, kiss***


	12. A family reunion

**A family reunion**

The next day, Toph exited the cave with a happy smile as she stretched out her arms "Wow! I slept like a rock! How about you guys?

Bolin flexes his mussels as he also walked out, "Oh, yeah, nothing like sleeping on the good old earth. Right Mako?"

"Shut up."

Mako and Asami exited the cage, they both had bags under their eyes and looked horrible. Asami's hair looked like a tornado had just ran through it. When Mako took a good look at it-

"GAH!"

"Not….another…word." Asami's face could kill. Bolin tried to sooth her morning bitterness, "Don't worry, baby it doesn't look that bad."

"Thanks for the sensitivity, sweetie."

"Relax, I know how to fix this." said Mako. He then covered Asami's head with the hood of her jacket and then closed it, covering her entire face and leaving only her mouth visible.

"There, all better!" the firebneder smiled at this 'improvement'. Asami was less than thrilled, "I hate you."

Sokka exited the cave, "Hey, where are Katara and Aang?"

The snow buddies then went to the side of the cave, "Found them!" they both said.

The other's eyes widen in shock: the two teens were sound asleep, Katara's head was on Aang's shoulder, and they both seemed to have very relaxed, and even happy, smiles on their faces. Sokka couldn't help but grin.

"We-he-he-hel, would you all look at that."

"Awww, their so cute." said Asami. Toph used her own way of waking them: "HEY GUYS WAKE UP!"

Katara and Aang slowly opened their eyes and saw the position they were in.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The two teens quickly backed away blushing in embarrassment. The others started to laugh.

"Nothing happened!" Katara stated.

Bolin smirked, "Riiiiiiiiiight."

Mako also smirked, "Suuuuuuuuuure."

"Shut up!" Aang was still blushing despite his annoyed face.

The others kept on laughing.

Back in Republic City, everyone was still struggling with the icy winter. People tried their best to keep themselves warm, manny people even stayed at the castle to keep warm as well. And if they didn't know any better, they would say that the temperature was dropping more and more by the minute. Houses wee covered in snow from roof to bottom, flowers were all still in ice, Azula had been trying her best to maintain everyone safe. She, along with other castle guards, where handing out cloaks to the people outside of the palace.

"Cloak! Does anyone need a cloak?" the princess gave one to an elderly woman who smiled graciously at the princess.

"Republic City is in debt to you, you're highness." the woman tells her.

"Keep warm, madam", she continued to hand out the cloaks.

"The castle is open. There's soup, and hot beverages in the great hall." she tells the people. She handed some of the cloaks to another guard.

"Here, pass these out."

The guard nodded and did as she asked. Meanwhile, Varrick decided to use the wintery curse to his advantage.

"Step right up folks! Get you're warm cozy coats here, curtesy Varrick Industries's fashion chain! We've got boots, scarfs, mittens, anything you need to survive through the harsh cold winter, and by the looks of this one, you're all gonna need it!"

The man was selling merchandise at a booth near the opening of the castle, Azula approached the stand and looked disapprovingly at the man, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Making business, what does it look like?"

Azula could not believe this man's ignorance to their situation, "Are you honestly thinking about money at a time like this?"

"Hey, if you can't make money during an eternal winter, you just can't straight up can't make money."

Then a couple of men walked up to him, "Varrick, do you still have those arrows and crossbows?" one of them asked.

"Why yes I do sir." he took the weapon out from underneath the booth and handed it over to the man who payed for it.

"Come again!"

"Crossbows? Why are you selling weapons for?" asked the princess.

"Hey, this winter has gotten everyone in a frenzy." Varrick explained. He leans in a bit closer so as to not let others hear, "There are even rumors that Avatar Korra might return and wreak more havoc. Others are convinced she needs to be stopped. We've got volunteers scattering the mountains looking for her as we speak."

"What?! Is that why you're selling these things? To take Avatar Korra down?!"

"You catch on quick, princess." he said with a wink. Azula looked at the man fiercely, "Varrick, you can't do this. You have no right to go around plotting to harm the Avatar."

"Well what do you expect us to do? We can't keep sitting here freezing our tails off waiting for you're boyfriend to come back and magically fix this. I've got places to go, stuff to sell."

Azula arced an eyebrow, "Are you really this one track-minded?"

"Welcome to my life." said his monotone assistant.

"Nobody was talking to you, Zhu-li!"

"Look, Avatar Aang has given his orders-"

"And that's another thing!" Varrick interrupted her, "Has it ever occurred to you that he could be conspiring with that icy temptress to destroy us all?"

Varrick started to sweat with fear when Azula grabs his collar and starts speaking in a threatening voice, "You will not question the avatar. He left me in charge and I will not hesitate to have you arrested for treason against his family!"

Varrick gulped in fear, this princess was dead serious.

"Princess Azula!"

Azula released Varrick as she sees one of the guards calling her name

"What's wrong?"

"Some men where out scattering the moutons, and they found this-"

Azula's eyes widen in horror-it was Aang's snowmobile, now completely broken to pieces. People began to panic.

"That was Avatar Aang's" said one of the female servants.

"What do we do now?"

Azula looked up on the hills aa a look of determination came across her face. She spoke to the public in a calm but courageous voice,

"Avatar Aang is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find him!"

She was soon surrounded by manny raised up hands who asked to accompany her on her quest. As Varrick watched this, he got an idea. He whispered to Zhu-Li,

"Zhu-Li, I need you to go with them. Make sure you put an end to this winter…for good"

"Yes sir."

The rich man smiled wickedly.

The group of friends continue to traveled and came across a large plane of icy crystallites with sharp ends. As lovely as they seemed, they also looked incredibly threatening.

"Okay, so the plan is to talk with you're sister and ask her to end the winter and bring back summer, right?" Sokka asked Aang.

"That's right."

"I'm starting to think, maybe talking isn't exactly the best solution right now." Bolin said.

"Why do you say that?" Asami questioned her boyfriend.

"Well, what if we catch Korra in a bad mood? And she won't want to talk." he said…right before his nose nearly made contact with an icy crystallite, "Just saying'"

But Aang was not worried at all, "Relax Bo, believe it or not I can be very persistent."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Oh, we've noticed."

"So you're not even afraid of her? At all" Katara asked.

"Why would I be?"

Momo agreed with Aang, "Yeah, I bet Korra is the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever."

Without knowing, Momo had walked right through a crystallite which was now sticking out of his stomach.

"Oh, look at that. I've been impelled"

At long last, they reached the side of the high point of the mountain. Now all they had to do was to climb it.

Asami sighed in relief, "Finally! We made it."

Mako looked up at the rocky ice mountain, "Now all we've gotta do is climb it and we've reached Korra."

"It's way too steep." Katara pointed out. Toph cracked her knuckles while wearing a cocky grin, "Don't worry, Bolin and I can just-" but as she tried to earthbend the rocks, they don't move an inch. She tried again but nothing. Toph curiously looked down at her hands.

"Uhhhhhhhh. What just happened?"

Mako walked over to the mountain side, he noticed that it was covered with snowy sparkles that gave out and unusually magical glow.

"This mountain has speaks of Korra's magic." he stated, "It's interfering with you're bending."

"Oh, great!" Bolin said sarcastically, "Now how we can't get ourselves up there?"

Aang stepped forward, "Step aside folks, I've got this."

Mako tried to stop him, "No, wait Aang that's not a good-"

But Aang has airbended himself an air scooter and started flying up the side of the mountain. The snowy sparkles began to mix with his air and his air scooter instantly disappeared.

"Whoa-WHOA!"

The others winced as he fell down on the snow.

"Ow…."

"I never knew Korra's magic could do that." said Asami.

"So she can keep people from bending?" Katara asked.

"Not exactly", Mako showed them the specks of snow in his hand, "When Korra and I were kids, she was playing with her powers and we were sparing. It didn't take long for me to realize that my firebending had absolutely no affect on her magic at all. It couldn't melt her ice or her snow."

Sokka realized what this meant, "So her powers are immune to any form of bending?"

"Pretty much. And apparently, anything else that's stained with her magic is immune as well."

Aang rubbed his sore behind as he stood up, "Well, that would explain why my air scooter disappeared so quickly."

"So I guess we climb the thing." said Toph.

"How?" Katara asked, "We've only got one rope and, no offense, but you city folk can't climb mountains."

"Say's who?"

They all looked up and see Aang already trying to climb the mountain. Katara sighed at this, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going-to see-(grunt) my sister!" Aang said as he did his best to climb up.

"Aang, get down, you're gonna hurt yourself." said Mako.

But the young Avatar ignored him as he kept on climbing…or at least trying to.

Katara, "I wouldn't put my foot there if I were you"

Aang, "You're distracting me"

Aang started to slip on the rocks.

Katara, "Or there."

Toph was laughing at the scene, "Okay, is it wrong that I'm enjoying this?"

Sokka chuckled with her, "This is too priceless"

The two couldn't help but laugh.

"This is getting stupid Aang." said Katara, "Will you please get down?"

But Aang was determined to get up there, "Okay, ya know I'm just tuning you out cause I gotta concentrate here."

Katara shook her head in disapproval.

"Well, you gotta admire his determination." said Mako.

Aang started panting in exhaustion, "(pant, pant)…..please tell me I'm almost there."

They all look at him with pity, the boy was only five feet off the ground and he was already out of breath.

"Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

Asami slapped her forehead. Katara couldn't help but giggle. Mako arced an eyebrow at her.

"Did you just giggle?"

"What? No."

She then walked up to Aang, "Hang on, let me help."

Momo then called to them from the other side of the mountain, "Hey guys! Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem but Appa and I found a staircase that leads exactly to where you want it to go."

"Oh, thank goodness!-whoa, whoa!" Aang began to slip and fall off the mountain…only to land in Katara's arms.

"Wow….you really are stronger than you look."

Katara slightly chucked, "Yeah."

This was kind of an awkward position for Aang, being saved by a girl. But none the less, he was very impressed by her strength and, though he never noticed, but Katara had very beautiful blue eyes.

"You can get down now" Katara said, waking Aang up from his thoughts, "Oh! Right, yeah of corse." he awkwardly got back on his feet and blushed.

"You okay?" Kat asked,

"Yeah, it was fine-I-I mean, I'm fine! I'm fine. O-okay, so lets just-let's get moving."

He walked ahead to where Appa and Momo said the stair case was. Katara was still blushing and shyly removed a strand of hair from her face. A smile was slowly on her face. The others looked at her with cheeky smiles.

"What?….oh, shut up!"

She walked on ahead with the others close behind. Still with cheeky smiles.

The friends see the stair case and then they looked up….their jaws dropped once they saw the large beautiful ice palace shimmering in the sunlight. It's icy walls and amazing beautiful details was like something out of a dream.

"woooooowwww…"

Sokka's eyes were wide open, "Now that's ice."

Katara was blown away, "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

Sokka's eyes begin to tear up, "I think I might cry."

"Go ahead" Toph said, "I won't judge."

Aang, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Appa and Momo walked up the stair case. Mula then attempted to walk but she kept on slipping. The siblings, along with Toph, helpped the creature off of the slivering stairs.

"Okay, okay, take it easy girl." Katara lovingly petted her head, "You wait here"

Mula sat down while the others climbed up. Once they reached the two icy doors, Aang prepared to knock on the door.

"Knock." said Appa.

But Aang doesn't knock. What is Korra didn't want to see him? What if she was still mad at him?

"Just knock." said Momo.

Still no reaction. So manny doubts were zooming in his mind; would she come home? Would she want to end the curse? Couldn't he reason with her?

"Why isn't he knocking?" Appa asked,

"I don't know." said Momo, "You think he even knows how to knock?"

After mush hesitation, Aang took in a deep breath and finally knocked on the icy doors. To his surprise, they creaked open.

"It opened….that's a first." he turned to his friends, "Okay, you guys wait out here while I talk with Korra."

Katara was baffled by this, "What? Oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! How often does a person get to see that?!"

"I gotta do this." Aang insisted.

Katara groaned, "Fine!"

Bolin gave Aang the thumbs up, "Good luck."

Asami hugged her friend, "Be careful."

"Probably helps if you don't bring up the whole "engagement' thing." Toph suggested, "That's kind of what got us all in trouble the first time."

"Note taken. Come on Mako."

The firebender was surprised by this, "Wait, what? I-I thought you wanted to talk with her. You! Her brother."

"I know but I figured she could hear the truth from both me and the guy who loves her."

"Can't argue with that logic." said Katara.

"Thanks….wait, are you being supportive or sarcastic?" Aang asked. Katara simply shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you need to hear pal."

Aang shook it off and turned to his friend, "Come on, Mako. Let's go."

Aang already had his foot inside, but Mako was still standing outside, not moving his legs at all.

"I….I can't!"

"What? Why not?"

The firebender began to shake and rubs his arms nervously, "Look, the thing is, I always knew I had a crush on Korra and I always knew I loved her because she was one of my best friends. And I did kind of always suspected I could have been "in love" with her, but I never knew I could get the chance to really find out because she always avoided me. But now that I've actually confessed it out loud I finally know just how strong my feelings really are. It's weird, it's like I want to go in there, hold her in my arms and tell her how I feel-."

Asami, Katara, Bolin, Appa and Momo all went, "Awwwww."

"-But at the same time I want to roll into a ball and hide where no one can find me, ever!"

"Wow. Dude, you got it bad." said Toph

Mako was seriously a wreak at this point, "I wouldn't even know what to say to her"

"You could start with, "Hi!"" Appa suggested.

"No, no that's to risky. It'll start with "Hi!" and it'll end with "I want to marry you and have you're kids!""

They all looked at him weird. Then the fierbender started to have a panic attack, "Oh, man I can't breath-", he began taking short fast breaths. Aang grabed his shoulders, "Okay, Mako, Mako look at me! Look why don't you wait out here, pull yourself together and you can come inside when you're ready. Okay?"

Mako slowly calmed down a bit…a bit, "Okay, okay."

"Okay, just breath-slowly! Okay, wish me luck."

And so, the young man walked inside as the doors closed behind him.

"Good luck." Appa said.

The snow buddies started counting the minutes.

"1…2….3…4….5…."

Aang walked slowly on the icy cold floor. His eyes sparkled at the beauty and detail of the place, it was even more beautiful inside than outside. The top ceiling was shimmering with dangling water-drop shaped icicles, there was a long staircase, a frozen fountain and above the ceiling, a gorgeous snowflake patters. It was like something out of a fairytale.

"Korra? It's me. Aang."

The boy slightly slipped on the ice. He gasped when he heard the sound of a growl coming from behind him. There stood a large white wolf and a lynx cat both barring their teeth at the intruder. Aang didn't always like to fight animals, in fact he never really needed to fight any animal at all before so this was new to him.

"Uh, nice doggy. Good kitty?"

But the two creatures kept snarling as they slowly approached. They were stopped at the sound of a whistle.

"That's enough!"

Both the wolf and lynx ssat down perfectly calm. Aang couldn't believe at how quickly they obeyed the order, two wild animals seemed to have been perfectly trained. Aang looked up at the stair case and his eyes widened….

There stood his big sister, wearing a stunning outfit with a long transparent cape around her waist. Her hair was lose and wild and could easily see specks of snow spread around it. The snowy owl was on her shoulder. Aang had never seen Korra like this before, he had already gotten used to seeing her with her hair up and wearing comfy but modest cloths and now here she was looking so…new. Apparently being out in the cold wilderness away from avatar responsibilities and having to hide her powers has had an amazing impact on her. Even her expression was different; not serious or distant at all, she looked relax and content in her own skin. The young woman couldn't believe who had entered her domain.

"Aang?"

"Korra?….wow, sis you look…different. But a good different, really.", he then noticed her feet, "Are you wearing heels?"

Korra looked down at her 'uncommonly worn' footwear and slightly giggled, "Yeah."

"Hey, remember when you were little, how you use to play with mom's high heel shoes and pretended to be a giant and stomped everything?" Aang rose his arms and stomped his feet in reminiscent of the memory.

"Ha, ha, yeah I do." said Korra with a smile.

"Even though you didn't always like girly stuff, you found heels an exception because you said they made you feel tall and in charge.", he stood up straight with his hands on his hips for emphasis. Korra couldn't help but laugh at her little brother's humor.

"I remember."

"Man, Korra you've really outdone yourself. I mean, this place it's….it's amazing!", he gestured to the large interior of the palace.

"Thanks." said Korra. She gently touched the rails of the stairs, "All these years I never knew what I was capable of….what are you doing way up here, anyway?"

"We came looking for you."

Korra wasn't expecting to hear that, ""We"? Wait, who else is here?"

"Everybody. Mako, Bolin, Asami, Toph. The whole gang."

Aang then noticed Naga and Lotus were sniffing his feet. To his surprise, Naga jumped up and started licking his face, making the avatar laugh.

"What? W-Why? Why would you do that?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"We came to bring you back." her brother replied. Naga lowered down and Lotus purrs on Aang's leg.

"Look, Korra I'm really sorry about everything that had happened-" he started approaching the stairs but Korra slightly backed away from him.

"If I had known-"

"No, no it's okay." Korra said, she wanted to make sure Aang kept his distance, "You don't have to apologize. But you and the others should go…please."

"But I just got here." he said sadly

"You belong back in Republic City." his sister pointed out.

"So do you!"

"No, Aang. I don't. I never did"

She gestured to the interior of the castle, "This is where I belong. All my life I've had to hide who I was for the sake of others. But then I realized I shouldn't hide who I am, I should embrace it. And once I did, I've never felt more alive! For the first time in forever I finally feel like me, like I can stand on my own for once. And the best part is, out here…I won't hurt anybody."

Aang started fiddling with his fingers nervously, "Yyyyyeah, about that-"

They both looked to the entrance as the doors opened. The snow buddies rushed inside…followed by someone else.

"Hay! I'm Appa and I like warm hugs."

"And I'm Momo! I like warm hugs too!"

"Guys get back here!"

Korra's eyes widen in shock.

"Mako?"

The firebender heard her voice and he looked up….never in all of his years had he seen Korra more beautiful than right now. She didn't look like her usual self, but at the same time he could still see that fire and sparkle in her eyes that he always saw when they were kids. Only now it seemed to show a lot more.

"Wow….Korra is that you?"

Korra couldn't help but blush. Then Mako gasped as Naga and Lotus snarled at him.

"Naga! Lotus! That's enough."

As usual, the creatures obeyed her orders. Korra smiled shyly at the firebender, "Yeah Mako, it's me."

Mako was literally, breathless, "You look….you look beautiful."

Korra blushed, "Thank you."

"Awwwww she's blushing." said Appa.

Korra then looked curiously at the two snow creatures, "Wait a sec…Appa?….Momo?"

Momo waved at her, "Yeah you build us. Remember that?"

"And you're alive?" she asked,

Momo starts stretching his stick arms, "Um, I think so."

Korra looked at her hands, her powers were way more powerful than even she knew. She could bring snow creatures to life.

"Isn't it amazing?" Aang said as he kneeled down to the snow buddies' level, "Their just like the ones we build as kids."

Korra smiles at the happy memory, "….yeah."

"Korra, remembered what it was like? We use to be so close. We all were. You me, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Toph, all of us."

Aang got up and walked up to the stairs closer to his sister. Owlowiscious flew from her shoulder and landed on the rails of the stairs.

"We can be like that again" Aang stretched out his hand for his sister to take.

"Come on….let's go home."

Korra slowly started to reach for her brother's hand. She was so close. But then, images of the past filled her mind.

_The accident…._

_Aang nearly dying…._

_Her powers causing pain…._

_Her rejecting Mako…_

Korra gasped and backed away from Aang.

"No! No, we can't. I'm sorry. Goodbye Aang." she turned away and walked up the stairs. Mako was not about to let her go…not again, "Korra, please wait!"

"No! Can't you see? I'm just trying to protect you all!"

Aang followed her up the stairs, "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid."

As Korra kept walking up the stairs as Aang followed her.

"Please don't shut me out again. Please _don't slam the door."_

**You don't have to keep your distance anymore. 'Cause for the first time in forever, **

**I finally understand. For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear... Cause for the first time in forever. I will be right here.**

As much as she wanted too…Korra couldn't afford to hurt her brother again. She had to let him go.

Korra: **Aang, Please go back home Your life awaits Go enjoy the sun- And open up the gates**

Aang: Yeah, but —

Korra: I know! **You mean well, but leave me be**

She walked out the balcony and takes in the fresh cold air.

**'Caue here I stay, and here I am free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me**

Aang started fiddling with his fingers nervously.

Aang: **Actually we're not **

Korra: **What do you mean you're not?**

Aang: **I get the feeling you don't know**

Korra: **What do I not know?**

Aang: **Republic City's in deep, deep, deep, deep…snow….**

Korra's eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

"You kind of set up an eternal winter…everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

Korra couldn't believe it, she had tried to hard to keep her powers from harming others, and now she had caused an eternal winter and made them all suffer. She was making others suffer without even knowing it. She started to panic.

"But that's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" Aang said optimistically.

"No I can't! I don't know how!"

Snow started to fall all around them, Korra's powers were reacting to her anxiety and guilt.

"Sure you can. I know You can!"

**`Cause for the first time in forever,**

The snow started to swarm and turn into a small blizzard all around Korra….and it kept growing.

Korra: **Oh. I'm such a fool! I can't be free!**

Aang: **You don't have to be afraid...**

Korra: **No escape from the storm inside of me!**

Aang: **We can work this out together…. **

Korra: **I can't control the curse!**

Aang:**We'll reverse the storm you've made**

Korra: **Aang, please, you'll only make it WORSE!**

She removed strands of hair from her face, she looked at her refection in the mirror. Her fear was growing.

Aang: **Don't panic!**

Korra: **There's so much fear!**

Aang: **We'll make the sun shine bright!**

Korra: **You're not safe here!**

The blizzard started to get worse. Aang even tried to shield himself from the powerful cold wind, but he was not giving up on his sister.

Aang:**We can face this thing together!**

Korra: **Nooooooooooooo!**

Korra clenched her head, tears were falling from her eyes and they began to glow bright white.

Aang: **We can change this winter weather!**

Korra: **AHHHHHHHHHHHH...**

Aang:**And everything will be all right...**

Korra: **AHHHHHH-IIIIIIIIIII I CAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!**

The blizzard disappeared as Korra, with glowing white eyes, unleashed a powerful ice blast from her entire body. Part of the blast striked Aang….right in his chest!

The boy kneeled to the ground and panted slowly.

Korra started to calm down, her eyes returned to normal. But once she saw her brother on the floor, she gasped in horror.

"Aang!" She heard Mako's voice call out.

She saw all of her friends, and two people she didn't' recognize, approach Aang and help him stand up. Korra's animal companions ran towards her and staid by her side.

Katara helped Aang up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." he stood up and looked at his sister, "I'm fine."

Mako looked at Korra, "Korra, what happened?"

Mako's expression was more one of concern rather than angry. But Korra knew it was only a matter of time before they all started to truly despise her for the monster she was.

"No, I didn't mean t- Look, It doesn't matter! You all have to go. Now!"

The others noticed the ice walls were cracking and turn into a darkish color, but Aang was not giving up on his sister, not matter what,

"No, I know we can figure this out together!"

"How!? What power do you have to stop this winter?…to stop me?"

Asami looked hopefully at her old friend, "Korra, you have to come back with us. You're the avatar."

"No! No I'm not! I can't be you're avatar. I can't be anyone's anything!"

The others began to panic as the ice started to crack and become even more of a sinister dark, matching Korra's anxiety. Sokka knew they had to leave before things got worse, "Guys, we need to get out of here!"

Aang refused to leave, "No! I'm not leaving without you Korra!"

Mako stood next to Aang, his determination was visible in his eyes, "Neither am I!"

Korra clenched her head tightly, she couldn't take any more.

"You. All of you…GET OUT!"

She angrily shoot another ice beam from her hands onto the floor, snow swirled around as a body began to take shape. They all watch in horror as the snow manifested into a large body with wings, long tail, claws and a beak and glowing blue eyes.

Korra had created a large dragon bird made up of ice and snow. The creature roared in furry!

**WOW! GIANT DRAGON BIRD! I just had to add him, who didn't love the dragon bird from the Legend of Korra! I nicknamed him Goldie. You guys can use that name, just be sure to give credit to me for coming up with it. **

**Anyway, wait until you read the next chapter. YAY!**

**God Bless, *kiss, kiss* **


	13. Spirit guides

**Spirit guides**

The dragon bird carried all of them as it flew out of the palace: It carried Aang and Mako by their jackets with it's beak, while carrying Bolin, Asami, Toph, Katara and Sokka in it's claws.

"HEY! Put us down!" Aang struggled to break free.

The dragon bird released them making them all slid down the stairs, where Mula was waiting for them…she had her tongue stuck to the icy stair case.

The dragon bird had the snow buddies wrapped in his tail.

"Head's up!" Momo shouted.

He tossed them aside, their snowy bodies dispersed in mid air. Appa and Momo's heads landed on a rock near the others.

"Watch out for the butts!" said Appa.

The snow buddies' torsos followed and slammed into the rock. Katara looked at the beast with angry eyes, "Hey! It is not nice to through people!"

Katara got ready to through a snowball at the creature but the boys held her down as she struggled in their grip.

"Whoa, whoa there feisty pants!" Aang said as he held her back,

"Just relax." Mako added,

Sokka said, "Calm down, calm down!"

"Alright! I'm okay." The girl started to calm herself down.

"Just let the snow bird be." Mako tells her,

"Okay, I'm calm, I'm perfectly calm."

"Good."

As they tried to leave quietly, Aang angrily threw a snowball at the dragon bird right in the head. The creatur turned around and then roared at the group.

Mako slapped his forehead, "AW COME ON!"

Katara couldn't believe what he just did, "Really Aang?!"

"What? I wanted to be the one to do it!"

Bolin noticed the dragon bird heading was towards them, "Well, great! Not you've made him mad!"

"We'll distract him, you guys go!" Appa tells them. The friends followed the snow bisons' orders and ran ahead. Then Appa and Momo's torsos started to walk away.

"No, no not you guys!"

As the dragon bird passed, both the snow buddies head land in the snow. Momo's voice was muffled by the snow, "This just got a whole lot harder."

As the kids ran away, the snow beneath them gave way to the large weight and they all slid down the mountain.

They landed on the bottom when The dragon bird landed right in front of them, roaring in anger.

"Move people!" Toph shouted. They all continued to run, Mako then tried to shoot fire at the creature, but it had no affect on him.

"Bending doesn't work on ice magic, remember?!" said his younger brother,

"Slipped my mind!"

The beast chased the group where there were trees covered in snow. Asami looked at the trees and got an idea: she headed to one trees that was bent over and covered in snow.

"Asami!" he boyfriend called out in worry,

The woman pulled on the tip of the tree with all of her might, making it bounce back upright, which his the dragon bird right in the head, and it landed on the snow. While another tree fell and landed on top of it.

Asami high fived Toph and Katara.

"Great thinking, baby!" her boyfriend said proudly,

"Ya got him!" Aang cheered for her,

"I know! What a rush!"

The friends came to a halt….the all looked down with widen eyes at the long, long, long drop bellow them as the snow fell. They had reached a cliff.

"That's a hundred foot drop." Aang said as he looked down.

"Actually two hundred." Katara corrected,

"What now?" asked Toph

Katara quickly took out the rope from the bag around her waist, "Everyone, grab a buddy."

Sokka wasted no time in parring up with Toph, who pouted in annoyance. Katara took out the rope and started tying up everyone in pairs of two. Bolin with Asami, Sokka with Toph and Aang with Mako, something of which they where not too happy about.

"Yeah, this isn't awkward at all." the avatar said sarcastically,

"Quit whining!" Katara demanded. She took out the hammer and started creating a form in the snow and tied the tip of the rope around it.

"What's that for?" Mako asked.

"I'm making a snow anchor." Kat said.

"Okay, and what if we fall?" Aang asked.

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow….hopefully."

"Did she say "hopefully"?" Bolin asked with fear in his voice.

A loud roar was heard in the distance as the trees began to move…the dragon bird was on it's way. Katara tossed the loose ends of the rope over the cliff.

"Okay, you guys. On three." she instructed.

Aang prepared himself, "Okay."

Katara counted, "One..."

"Just tell me when, I'm ready." Aang kept saying.

"Two….."

"I was born ready!"

Then a large tree flew upwards and landed in front of them

"Tree!"

Aang, with Mako tied next to him, jumped first, followed by the others, and lastly Katara.

"WHOA!"

Luckily, the snow anchor worked and they all stopped falling as they hang from the side of the cliff, with the rope supporting them.

"That happened!" Kat said.

Bolin's face turned pale at how high they were…and he passed out.

The snow buddies ran as fast as they could out of the winter forest. Appa's head was on Momo's little body while Momo's head was on Appa's large body. They were both panting.

"Man are we out of shape." Appa said.

Momo agreed with him, "We've got to start going to the gym more."

The two friends exchange heads and place them back on there rightful bodies.

"That's better." Momo started looking for the others, "Hey Aang! Katara! Mako! Sokka! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost lost feather brains back there!"

Appa tapped Momo on the shoulder and the lemur turned around to see who it was.

"Hey! We were just talking about you." Momo said, "All good things, all good things."

The dragon bird made his way to the others.

"NO!", The buddies hanged on to the creature's claws and tried to stop it, but to no avail.

"This isn't making much of a difference is it?" said Appa as he clanged to the creature's claw. The dragon bird simply shook the buddies away and down the cliff.

"Appa! Momo!" Aang cried out,

"Hang in there guys!" Momo shouted as he and Appa fell down bellow.

"They'll be okay." Sokka said,

"You sure?" Asami asked,

"Work with me here, woman!"

Katara kept on lowering them down with the rope.

"Go faster!" Aang tells her,

"I'm going! I'm going!"

Then, they all cried out in fear when they suddenly realized they were being hoisted up,

Aang, "Wait, what?"

Toph, "What's going on?"

They looked up and saw the dragon bird pulling them back up with it's wings. In a desperate attempt to break free, they all started untying themselves, minus Bolin who was still out cold. Aang and Mako tried to break the ropes with their fire but then Mako, in the process, hit his head with one of the rocks of the cliff, rendering him unconscious.

"Mako!" Katara cried out.

The friends were all hoisted up and were now face to face with the dragon bird. His glowing blue eyes filled with furry.

"DON'T COME BACK!"

It roared as snow came out of his mouth covering the others.

"We won't!" said Katara as she took out her knife and cut the rope. Causing everyone to fall down the mountain. With that, the dragon bird left.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aang had his eyes closed shut and then realized…he wasn't hurt. None of them where. Sure they were to their hips stuck in snow, but they were alive.

"Hey, you were right. It does feel like landing on a pillow."

Bolin finally regained consciousness and took in a huge deep breath. Asami happily hugged her boyfriend. "Bolin! You're okay"

"What I miss?"

Sokka and Toph popped out of the snow too, "Everybody okay?" Sokka asked

"Help! Help!" Appa cried "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

Appa was wiggling two human feet and Mako popped out from underneath him coughing up snow, "Those are my legs!"

"Oh," he then sees his lower torso walking pass them, "Hey, do me a favor: grab my butt!"

Mako takes the lower torso and Appa's upper torso and puts them back together. The snow bison sighed in relief.

"Oh, yeah that feels better."

"Hey, look who I found!" Momo was ridding on Mula's head.

"Hey Mula! She found us! Yay!" Appa the nuzzled her face, "Who's my cute little cat dear."

Sokka separated them, "yeah, don't talk to her like that."

All the others managed to get themselves out of the snow but Aang was still struggling.

"I got ya."

Katara helped him up but almost lifting him up, Aang was quit amazed with her strength, "Whoa. Thanks."

"No problem."

The two smiled at one another and Mako groaned loudly while rubbing his head. "How's you're head?" Katara asked as she walked towards him with Aang in tow, "I'm fine." Mako said, "I've got a pretty thick skull."

"I don't have a skull…." Momo said, "or bones."

Katara took Mako to a nearby rock and waterbeded water from her pelt around his head which glowed as she healed him.

"Good news, you'll live to see tomorrow."

"Thanks." said Mako.

The water stoped glowing and Katara palaces it back in her fur pelt. Aang scratched the back of his head as he tried to say something to Kat. For some reason he felt…nervous.

"That-um, that was some pretty quick thinking back there, Kat."

Katara simply shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, it was no big deal."

The two teens smiled sweetly at each other. "So, now what?" Katara asked.

"Now what?" Aang asked shyly…..then his tone turns worried, "Now what?"

He had just realized the horrible truth…they were no closer to stopping the winter curse! The boy starts to get frantic.

"OooooooooooooooooH NO! What are we gonna do?! She threw us out! Oh, man this is very, very bad! I can't go back to Republic City with the weather like this! And then there's Katara and Sokka's ice business-"

"Hey, calm down. Forget about our ice business, it's not important right now." Katara assured him. Sokka scoffed in shock at this

"Speak for yourself!"

Toph angrily punched his arm.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." said Asami

"Sure we can, right Mako?…Mako?" Bolin looked at his big brother for some reassurance. But Mako didn't know what to say. The girl he loved just kicked him and everyone else out of her home. She wasn't gonna come back.

"I really don't know." he said in a depressed tone. Everybody looked at one another, waiting for someone to come up with a solution. But nobody said anything. Katara realized that everybody was beginning to lose hope, she wasn't about to let that happen, "Okay, okay let's not all panic." then her eyes widen in shock as she looked at Aang, "Or, maybe we can panic a little."

"Why?" Aang then noticed they were all looking at him weird, "What?"

Mako pointed to Aang's head, "You're hair!"

"What? I just fell off a cliff! You should see you're hair!"

"No, Aang yours is turning white!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Asami took out her compactor mirror from her pocket and handed it to Aang. The avatar saw that the white streak in his hear had grown bigger, slowly turning his hair from black to white.

"What the? How is this-"

"It was when she stroked you, wasn't it?" Katara asked.

Aang then tried to shake the white off of his hair, but it was no use, "Be honest, is it really that bad?"

They all looked at each other, unsure of what to tell him. Katara tried to say what she thought he wanted to hear, "Nnnnnnnnnnoooo?"

"You hesitated" said Momo.

"No, I-I didn't'!"

"So it really is that bad?" Aang asked,

"No, no things are only as and as you make them seem"

"Oh, thanks that's a big help" he said sarcastically

"You want me to be supportive or do you want me to say the truth? Make up you're mind!"

Bolin broke the teen's bickering by literally coming between them, "Okay, okay, worst case scenario, so Korra's not coming back, Republic City's still frozen, and now Aang's hair is changing color. Sooooooo, does this mean it's all over?"

"No, no it's not." Katara assured him, "Don't worry, I know where we need to go to help Aang."

"Okay!" Appa said excitedly, "Where are we going?" he asked as they all started walking down the hill.

"We are going to go see our family."

"The love experts?" Aang asked.

Momo was intrigued, "Oh, love experts?"

"Yep that's right." Kat said.

"So don't worry, if anyone can fix this, they can." said Sokka with enthusiasm.

"How do you know?" Toph asked him.

"Because we saw them do it before."

"You know, me and Appa like to consider ourselves love experts too." said Momo.

The frantic avatar kept passing back and forth, breathing heavily. Her animal friends sat in the corner worried for her. Naga whimpered. The entire ice palace was starting to turn an aery red mixed with blue.

"Get it together. Control it….don't feel, don't feel. Don't feel, don't feel!"

But it was no use, her powers were acting up. Her beautiful home was turning dark and sharp as spike grew from the walls. her companions stood close next to her as she sunk to the floor and cried.

This was her eternal curse…and she had to accept it.

Night had fallen and the borealis lights shined in the sky. Appa and Momo were ridding on Mula happily watching the lights. They were all still walking along following the two water tribe siblings.

"How much further is it?" Mako asked, his feet were already starting to ache.

"Not much." Katara said.

Mako, Bolin, Asami, Toph and Aang then noticed that all around them, they saw the amount of snow was minimizing and plants were actually growing. This was surprising since most of the plants they saw were not indigenous to these regions. They could feel the temperature changing as well, "It's getting warmer." said Toph.

"That means were getting close." Sokka said. He smiled flirtatiously and started to slowly place his arm around Toph's shoulder, "Ya know, if you'd like to get warmer, I'd be more than happy too-"

"Move or lose it!"

Sokka quickly removed his arm. This girl was one tough cookie….and he liked that.

Katara and Aang walked side by side, the young waterbender noticed that Aang was shivering, "Are you cold?"

"A little."

Katara was about to place her hand on his shoulder but then hesitated.

"Come here, try this."

She lead him to a crater on the ground that released a warm steam. Aang enjoyed the warmth, "Oh, yeah that hits the spot"

As they continued to walk, the temperature becoming even warmer and the air began to smell like spring time, Katara had realized that she was starting to feel somewhat flustered around Aang. Which even caught her by surprise. She tried to break the awkward silence,

"So, about my family," Katara began, "well I don't want to scare you but they can be a little….well, eccentric. Maybe a bit inappropriate. And loud….very loud. Their also stubborn at times a little overbearing, and nosy occasionally, but they mean well and-"

"Kat. They sound great."

The avatar smiled at the waterbender, making her blush. The two stood there smiling for a while until Katara snapped out of it.

"Okay, well, uh-ahem-we're almost there."

She walked ahead and Aang watches her leave, with a smile still on his face. Bolin creepped up from behind him with a cheeky grin.

"I saw that." he said.

"What?"

"You like her don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, that you think she's "got it going on!""

The avatar blushed, "What?! No-No of corse not! I mean, yeah she's great and all but I'm with Azula, remember?"

"And just how manny times have you thought about her through this whole trip?"

"Plenty of times."

Bolin arced an eyebrow.

"A few….okay once, but that doesn't mean I like Katara."

"Well, you have gotten to know her a lot more than Azula. And you do seem to have a connection."

"Well, okay we have stuff in common but, Kat she's-well she's really more of a pal. And it makes more sense for me to be with Azula."

"Oh, because she's so 'perfect'?" Bolin used air quotes on the word 'perfect'.

"No. Because we work, that's why."

"You sure about that?"

"Ya know, what? forget it."

Aang walked ahead pass the others. What he didn't know was that Katara had overheard everything…and it kind of stung her a bit. But she sucked it up and kept on moving forward.

"We're here!" Sokka said, spreading his arms wide as his friends from the city admired the view before them.

It was a beautiful arena where the trees were green as was the grass beneath their feet. Flowers were in bloom and the weather was warm. The city kids had never seen anything more beautiful, the trees were all tall and healthy and there where brightly colored flowers all around them

All around the filed, there were statues of strange looking creates: humanoid lemurs, a two headed frog, a giant lotus with a face on it, large carrots with hands and eyes, etc.

"Everyone…meet our family!"

The friends amazed expressions shifted to ones of confusions as Katara and Sokka started greeting the statues as if they were real, while Mula sniffed them

"Hey guys, we're home." Katara said to the statues.

"Their….statues." said Mako. He really didn't know what to say at this point.

Appa whispered to them, "Their crazy."

"Wow, I hardly recognized you, you lost so much weight." Sokka said to a statue, the others still had stunned looks on their faces. Bolin held Asami close for protection while Aang stood close to Mako for the same reason.

"Anybody else creped out by this? It can't just be me." Toph said.

Momo, whispered to them, "We'll distract them while you run". He then waved to a statue of a small frog-like creature with antennas, "Hay Sokka and Katara's family! It's nice to meet you", he whispered to them again, "because I love you guys, I insist you run-I understand you're love experts, wow-why aren't you running?"

Aang arced an eyebrow, "Uhhhhh, Okay yeah uh we're just gonna go now."

"Wait hold on." Katara tried to explain to them, but then the others stopped on their tracks. They all turned around to see that the statues all began to glow and a mysterious strong wind blew all around them.

"What's going on?" Mako asked in complete shock

One by one, the statues all began to change….and move! They all lost their stony appearances, and became living breathing creatures with colorful furs and skins. They all stood in a circle around Katara and Sokka.

A two headed frog happily cheered, "Kat and Sokka are home!

All the spirits happily cheered and hugged the siblings as they all hugged and laughed in return. The others couldn't' believe it! Theses statues were real spirits! And they sure seemed like a friendly bunch.

The two headed frog hugged the siblings.

"We missed you kids." Jim said,

"Oh, I hope you didn't get into any trouble out there." said May while pinching Katara's cheek, "No mom, we're fine."

Asami arced an eyebrow, "Did she just call her mom?"

A grasshopper spirit jumped on Katara's shoulder, "Did you bring me a present?" it asked in a little girl's voice,

"No sweetie not this time."

"Awwwww."

May started examining Sokka's cloths, "Oh, honey you're cloths are all filthy, let me wash them for you."

"For crying out loud, May he's a grown man." said Jim,

"Thanks but I'd like to keep my cloths on." said Sokka,

"Kat, Sokka?"

The two siblings spotted a hooded figure coming out of the shadow of the trees. Aang and the others were a bit spoked by this mysterious stranger. The figure removed the hood to show the face of a pale skinned man with amber eyes, dark hair and a scar over his left eyes. Despite the scar, he was a good-looking young man.

"Zuko!"

Katara happily ran to the man who embraced her in a warm hug.

"Hey little sis! Good to see you."

"Zuko!"

Sokka and Zuko shared a brotherly hug and fist pumpped each other.

"How ya been, folks treating you okay?" Sokka asked his adopted brother.

"Yeah, things have been pretty good. So what brings you guys here so quickly?"

"We were wondering where Uncle Iroh was." Katara answered.

"He's taking his nap right now. Anything wrong?"

"Actually, there is." she took Zuko's hand and lead him to the others, "Zuko, everyone, these are our friends."

The friends all waved hello as they were being called out by their names;

"There's Bolin, Asami, Toph, Mako, and this is Avatar Aang."

Zuko was surprised by this, "The avatar?"

The spirits all blinked simultaneously.

"The Avatar!"

Then they all cheered happily. Some bunny spirits with flapping ears all flew around Aang and, surprisingly, lifted him up and placed him among the circle of spirits.

"Whoa, hey what's going on?"

Katara giggled, "I've learned to just roll with it."

Zuko bowed before Aang, "Avatar Aang. It is an honor to have you here."

"Uh, great to be here."

Zuko walked to the others, and bowed in respect, "Welcome all to our home."

Mako bowed in respect as well, "Thanks."

"Hi!"

Zuko jumpped in surprise at the sight of the snow buddies.

"We're Appa and Momo." Appa said, "And we like warm hugs!" Momo added. Zuko smiled at the two, "Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you too"

"Zuko, sir Sokka and Katara say that you guys could help us." Mako said.

"Of corse, what do you need?"

"It's our friend Aang."

Zuko looked at the young avatar curiously, "What's wrong with him?"

Toph answered, "Well, for starters: HIS HAIR IS TURNING WHITE!"

Zuko examined Aang's condition, he touched his white and black locks, "It appears to be the cause of magic." said the young man. "But I'm afraid I can't tell you how to fix it."

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"Unlike my Uncle, I don't have the empathic ability to feel the presence of magic and how it works. Over the years I have learned how to read emotions and see peoples' truest desires and wishes."

Bolin's eyes widened like that of a child burning with curiosity, "Wow….really?"

"Yes. For example; I can see that you are the kind of young man who prefers to enjoy the good of life rather than wallow in the bad. This attribute can sometimes make you feel as if others see you simply as a mere naive man-child who needs to grow up…."

Bolin lowered his gaze in shame. Zuko really could read people.

"But I can also see that this young lady next to you helps you remember you're good causalities and makes you proud of them."

Bolin smiled lovingly at Asami who returned the smile.

"And you Asami, you're sometimes overwhelm with one day inheriting you're father's company. A position that often makes you feel you need to grow up fast."

Asami lowered her gaze for this fact was very much true.

"But Bolin here reminds you how it's okay to feel like a child when it counts. You two are an example of yin and yang. You work perfectly together."

The couple held hands and smiled, this fact was very much true. Toph was impressed, "Wow, you are good."

"And you Toph," Zuko said once he looks at her, "I have seen you're kind before: a girl who is all tough-as-nails on the outside, but warm and loving and patient on the inside."

Toph blushed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't rub it in."

Zuko chuckled. His eyes then fell on Mako and his smile turned into a frown, "And you Mako, my brother of fire…I see you have been through a very sever heartbreak."

Mako looked at the man with depression in his eyes. Zuko placed his hand on his shoulder and spoke with a kind and wise voice, "But don't fret. What you feel is strong and true. And when love is as real as yours…it will always find a way"

Mako sighed, "Well, right now I'm not entirely convinced. But thanks anyway."

Sokka threw his arm around Zuko's shoulder, catching him by surprise. As much as Zuko loved his adopted brother, he did have a way of making him rolls his eyes more often than he's like to admit.

"Yep our brother here can read people like an open book. Did you know he can also tell when two people are starting to fall in love?" Sokka zipped by Toph with a flirty smile and winked, "Hint, hint!"

Toph replied like she always does…she punched him down to the ground.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Yeah, when two soles are beginning to fall in love with one another, there is always a certain spark to their eyes. Again, that's when their "beginning", but once they fall fully in love, then that spark glows brighter. In fact, I saw that beginner spark somewhere around here."

Sokak stood back up excitedly, "You did?! I bet I know from where.", he smiles at again Toph who face palms herself, "Oh, brother."

"Yes. Coming from…those two." Zuko pointed to none other than….Katara and Aang.

"Us?!" they could not believe what they were hearing. Especially Katara, how could her own brother embarrass her like this?!

Zuko smiled at the two, "Yep. You have the spark."

Bolin jumped happily, "I knew it!"

The two teens were baffled, and Katara was beyond embarrassed. The spirits cheered happily for the "couple"

"YAY!"

May swooned at this, "Awww, our little Kat is growing up."

May-Jim approached Aang and examined him, "Let me see:" he started tinkering with Aang's face, "bright eyes, nicely fit, strong teeth." he stretched the avatar's mouth wide to look at his teeth, "Yes! He will do nicely for our Katara."

Katara bashfully covered her face. Even Aang was blushing, "Hey, whoa, whoa hang on there, you guys got the wrong idea." he said,

"Yeah, you're way off! he's not my-well, we're not-"

"What's the issue dear?" asked her adopted mother, "Why are you holding back from such a man?"

**Is it the clumpy way he walks?**

Aang: "What?"

Jim:**Or the dorky way he talks?**

Katara: "Well, no-"

A bunny spirit came from underneath Aang's feet.

Bunny:**Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?**

Aang: "Hey!"

A frog spirit jumped on his shoulder and smelled him.

Frog: **And though he seems to wash up well - he always ends up sort of smelly.**

May: **But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!**

She placed her two index fingers between the sides of Aang's mouth, making him smile.

Katara: "Yeah, okay but-"

The spirits then started dancing around with Aang and the poor boy was a mere victim to their antics. His friends, on the other hand, were kind of enjoying this.

Spirits: **So he's a bit of a fixer-upper. So he's got a few flaws.**

**His lack of mainly flair**

**Or two colored hair**

**That's a little outside of nature's laws!**

Aang: "I can explain that!"

The spirits then took Katara and danced along with her as well while Appa and Momo danced with the smaller spirits shaped like flowers and the rest of the friends joined in the fun. Though one spirit had to "drag" Mako into it.

Spirits: **So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of You can fix this fixer-upper Up with a little bit of love!**

The two teens bumped into each other, Aang's hands were on Katara's waist while her hands where on his chest. She quickly backed away.

"Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real actual problem here."

"And besides she's not my type" Aang said.

"Yeah and-wait, what do you mean I'm not you're type?" she angrily crossed her arms,

"Uh, well-"

"Quick! Hide all of the sharp rocks!" Jim shouted.

May narrowed her eyes at Aang, "What my Katara's not good enough for you?"

"What? No, no it's just that I-"

Zuko wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "Okay, so tell me Aang-" he too started to sing,

**Is it that she makes men scared?**

Katara blushed, "Zuko!"

Zuko: **Or that she's socially impaired?**

"Look who's talking!"

A flower spirit landed on Katara's hands.

Flower: **Or that she sometimes can't control her angry moods?**

"That's not much of a secret." Aang said.

A giant lemur humanoid spirit comes by and fiddled with Katara's braid.

Lemur: **Are you holding back your fondness cause her hair's not from a goddess?**

The waterbender held her braid defensively, "What's wrong with my hair?!"

Then a whole bunch of fireflies swarmed around her and formed a heart. But Katara simply rolled her eyes and pouted.

Fireflies: **Or the way she covers up that she's the honest goods?**

The fireflies them lifted the two kids up. Aang landed with Mako and Bolin catching him while Katara landed perfectly on her feet next to Mula. She then had an itch on the back of her head and scratched it at the same time Mula scratched behind her ears.

Spirits: **She's just a bit of a fixer-upper. She's got a couple of bugs**

"No I don't!"

Spirits: **Her isolation is confirmation of her desperation for healing hugs**

The spirits hugged Katara, Aang smiled at the scene while Asami and Toph go: "Awwww!"

Mako: "How cute."

Katara: "Shut up!"

Sokka: "Ha, ha, ha!"

Then the large lotus spirit used his vines to wrap up both Aang and Katara and moved them closer together,

Spirits: **So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do!**

**The way to fix up this fixer-upper Is to fix her up with you!**

Katara released herself from the vines, "Stop, it stop it, okay ENOUGH! He's engaged to someone else, okay?!

The spirits blinked simultaneously and they all huddled together

Lemur: **So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,**

Meerkat spirit: **That's a minor thing.**

Lemur: **His quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement.**

Flower spirit:**And by the way I don't see no ring!**

The spirit dispersed and began throwing flowers on Katara's hair and around her neck making her pretty. Well, prettier.

Spirits: **So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, His brain's a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed.**

Katara groaned, this was all getting annoying. Some other spirits placed a green cape around Aang, Bolin, Mako and Sokka were standing next to him. Then, the fireflies surrounded Zuko creating a spotlight over him.

Zuko: **We're not sayin' you can change her, 'cause people don't always change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed.**

As he sang these words, Aang started to think about his sister, and Mako started to think about Korra as well. He also began to feel guilty for having doubt their bond.

Then Zuko threw some petals into the air

**But throw a little love their way.**

The light showed Katara, in a long emerald green cape with beautiful flowers decorating her hair.

Spirits: **Throw a little love their way.**

Zuko and spirits: **And you'll bring out their best.**

Spirits:**True love brings out their best!**

Aang turned and sees Katara, "Wow."

He had never seen her look more beautiful. Katara laughed when she pointed at the weird head set made of rocks and twigs the spirits had just placed on Aang's head.

Spirits: **Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper. That's what it's all about!**

**Father! Sister! Brother! We need each other to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, But when push comes to shove.**

The spirits tossed around Appa and Momo's head around before landing back onto their respective bodies:

Appa and Momo: **The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix up a fixer-upper is-**

Spirits: **True! true! True, true, true! Love (True love) Love, love, love, love, love Love! (True love!) **

The spirits them gave Asami and Toph bouquets of flowers and placed a single one on the jacket pockets of Mako, Bolin and Sokka. Then they shoved Katara and Aang underneath a gazebo decorated with flowers. Asami were standing by Katara holding the flowers while the boys stood next to Aang. The lemur stoof in front of them reading from a book.

Spirits: **True...**

Lemur: "Do you, Katara take Aang to be you're lawfully wedded-"

Katara and Aang: "Wait, what?"

Lemur: "You're getting married."

Kids: "Hu?!"

Spirits:_**Love!**_

"AH!" Aang yelled out as he suddenly felt an increasing pain in his chest and fell to his knees.

"Aang!" Katara staid by his side. The large cape and head set fsll off of him as did the cape Kat was wearing.

The others all rushed to his side, Zuko and the spirits all gasped at the avatar kneeled to the ground. Mako felt Aang's forehead, "He's cold as ice!"

The spirits began to clear a path as Iroh walked out. He had on a serious expression on his face.

"There is strange magic here." he said.

"Uncle Iroh." Zuko cleared the path so Iroh could inspect Aang, "Come now, bring him here to me"

Katara and Mako, and Zuko helped Aang stand up and approach Iroh. The elderly man touched Aang's chest and his eyes widen.

"Avatar Aang, you're life is in grave danger. There is ice in you're heart, put there by you're sister."

The other's looked at him in fear,

"If not removed, you shall turn into solid ice…forever."

Aang couldn't believe this, "What? no!"

"You can fix it, right uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Sure he can," Sokka said hopefully, "you can remove it, right?"

Iroh looked at them all with deep regret, "I'm afraid I can't. I'm sorry. If it was his head then it would be easy but…only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Aang asked.

The friends all looked at each other with curiosity: what did Iroh really mean by that?

"A true love's kiss, perhaps." May said before she and Jim shared a kiss while manny other spirits couple did too. Then Aang felt another jab of pain as he leaned on Katara, his hair turned even more white. Mako placed his arm around him and Katara.

"Hang in there buddy." he said.

"What do we do now?" Asami asked with worry.

Katara looked at their frightened faces and down at Aang who was growing weaker by the minute. She knew what she had to do…even if she wasn't happy about it.

"Come on Aang. We need to get you back to Azula."

Aang nodded at this, "….Azula."

Katara and Mako helped him stand up and together they hoisted him onto Mula's back. Katara took the lead while Aang sat between her and Mako.

"Hey wait a sec!" Sokka stops them, "How are we suppose to go anywhere? We've only got one cat dear."

"You're in luck." said Zuko. He placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled. A whole bunch of bunny spirits came out with two brand new snowmobiles.

Toph's face light up, "Our snowmobiles! Where did you-"

"Dragon fly bunny spirits love to fix anything they find." said Zuko, "They found these two contraptions up in the mountains."

Bolin cheered, "Alright! Katara and Mako can carry Aang on Mula while we ride in style!"

Asami got on her snowmobile with Bolin behind him. Toph took the other one with Sokka riding on the back.

"Good luck, to all of you." said Zuko.

Katara smiled at him, "Thanks, bro."

"Appa, Momo! Let's go!" Mako tells them

"We're coming!" said Appa with determination.

Katara commanded Mula to run and the snow buddies jumpped onto the back of the two snowmobiles as the spirits, Iroh and Zuko wave them all goodbye goodbye. The snow bison shouted:

"Let's go kiss Azula!…..who is this Azula?"

**Just to clarify, they are this same snowmobiles from before, and the reason they only have two instead of three is because Aang's previous snowmobile was found by this mountain guys, remember? Okay, now that I've got that cleared up, next chapter, Korra is gonna kick some serious butt!**

**Oh, and the conversation between Aang and Katara about weather his white hair was bad or not, is similar to the conversation between Korra and Mako in the first episode of book 2. Also, Aang's conversation with Bolin about Azula is similar to Mako's conversation with Bolin about Korra and Asami in "The Spirit of Competition"**

**I also re-wrote a few of the lines from the song "Fixer Upper" (which I don't own by the way) so instead of it being mostly about one of the characters, it's a mix of both. This was only for this story and all credit goes to the original owners. I guess you can say a bit is kind of "parody-esed" in this case. **

**Can't wait!**

**God bless, *kiss, kiss***


	14. Attacks and Betrayals

**Attacks and betrayals**

Azula's eyes couldn't' believe it: There on the high mountain top, stood up a high palace made up entirely of ice. She and a couple of palace guards and some volunteers, including Zhu-Li, had joined her up the mountain to find Aang….and even Korra.

Azula got off of her snowmobile and turns to everyone, "We're here to find Avatar Aang." she tells them, "Be on guard. No harm is to come to Avatar Korra. Do you understand?"

The guards all nodded in agreement…all minus Zhu-li and some other guy who bought a crossbow from Varrick. Zhu-li whispered to him, "Remember our orders from Varrick. We do whatever it takes to end this winter…permanently."

"Yes mam."

Azula, with a flame burning in her hand, approached the staircase that lead to the palace doors. But before her foot could make contact, A large amount of snow rose from the ground. It was the dragon bird!

The guards, who were earth benders and waterbenders, tried to bend their respected elements at the monster, but quickly realized that they could not. The water didn't even cut through the snow and the chance of rock fell apart the moment they made contact with the creature.

Azula then shoot fire at the dragon bird but it also seems completely unaffected by her powers. On the contrary, it appeared to make him angrier.

"Bending won't work! Take out you're weapons!"

The guards instead decided to use the crossbows and fire arrows at the creature, but the dragon bird swung it's gigantic wings at the trespassers and slapped them away. It was far too strong for them to fight. Zhu-Li and the other man were thrown against a snowy rock. Then Zhu-Li saw the palace doors close and she caught a glimpse of Korra.

"The avatar."

She and the other man rushed to the stair case while the others fought the dragon bird. Azula got thrown to the ground and saw Zhu-Li and the man run towards the palace.

Korra could hear them approaching, "Guys, come on!" she and her animal companions ran up the stairs.

The doors bursted open and Zhui-li and the man entered inside (let's call him Toza, you can choose if he is that very character of someone else with the same name. I'm neutral).

Both were holding crossbows. Toza looked up and pointed to Korra running up the stairs

"Up there!"

"Come on!"

They chased the avatar all the way up the stairs and into the main hall above.

"We got her."

Korra turned around and sees the two people ready to shoot her with crossbows. Naga growled at them and jumped towards Toza. Knocking him down as his crossbow slid to the side of the floor. Owlowiscious flew towards Zhu-Li. She shoots an arrow but the owl quickly grabbed it with her claw. Naga returned to Korra's side, Toza had his arm hurt and Zhu-Li prepared to unleash another arrow.

"No, please." Korra begged with her hands raised in defense. The last thing she wanted was to hurt them. Zhu-Li shoot the arrow.

Korra quickly shields herself with her arms and an icicle rose from the floor in front of her. She opened her eyes and sees the arrow pieced through the ice.

Toza finally got back up and took his crossbow. He and Zhu-Li keept on trying to shoot her with arrows.

"Stay away!" Korra cried out as she unleashed a powerful ice blast at the two.

"Look out!" Toza shouted as he dodged the ice blast.

This was not what she wanted, Korra didn't want to hurt anyone with her powers but she had no choice. She kept on shooting ice at the two with all of her might. Then while Korra was busy with Toza, Lotus saw Zhu-Li attempt to shoot another arrow at her. Lotus jumped and lunged at the woman just as the the arrow striked the lynx's paw.

Korra gasped as she saw her friend lay on the floor. She was alive, but very hurt. Korra's fear suddenly turned into rage, her fists clench, her eyes glowed white and she looked at the two attackers with furry!

"You will pay for that!"

The avatar angrily unleashed a powerful blast of ice at them without any concern for their safety. They didn't show her friend mercy…so neither will she.

Azula saw that the dragon bird about to slam her with it's wing. The princess rolled away in time and took a crossbow from the snow. She shoot an arrow right in it's eye. The beast roared in pain.

"Come on!" Azula cried out.

She and the rest of the guards ran towards the stair case. Azula was halfway there but the dragon bird then slammed it's tail at the stairs and Azula fell. She managed to grab on to the stairs, she looked down as the shards of ice fell down bellow. The guards kept on shooting at the beast, one finally hit the second eye. Blinded, the beast fell backwards and down the cliff. Azula breathed in relief. With the guards help, she was pulled back to safety.

Naga had dragged Lotus back near Korra as she stayed near the injured Lynx along with Owlowiscious. Korra's eyes had returned to normal as she had both Zhu-Li and Toza surrounding her, ready to strike. Korra was in her stance, ready to attack. She saw Toza was getting ready to fire, and Korra quickly unleashed an ice blast creating sharp icicles that trapped the man up against the wall. One of the icicles was closing in on this neck.

Korra heard Naga growl from behind her and quickly zapped Zhu-Li's weapon from her hand. She waved her hand again and created two ice walls blocking Zhu-Li's chances of escaping. Korra then creatures a small glacier as it closed in on Zhu-Li, forcing her to back away to the balcony's closed doors. The woman tried to push the ice away from her but Korra proved to be too strong and soon the icy doors break, forcing Zhu-Li out to the balcony. The icicle closed in and Zhu-Li tries to keep pushing it with her back. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the long fall bellow. Meanwhile, Toza could feel the sharp icicle closing in on his neck. Korra's eyes glowed again with much furry.

Azula and the guards finally reacedh them, the princess's eyes widen as she sees Toza struggling to break free, the icicle nearing his neck, and Korra continuing to lure Zhu-Li to her demise.

"Avatar Korra!" Azula cried out.

Korra turned around and looked at the princess, her expression angry and her eyes still glowing while Azula looked at her with sad eyes.

"Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

The words rang in Korra's ears as her eyes stopped glowing. She lowered her arms and the glacier pushing Zhu-Li stopped and the icicles at Toza's neck minimizes. Korra breath slowly and looked down at her injured friend.

"What…what am I doing?"

Without a second thought, she kneeled down to Lotus. The guards prepared to fire but Azula stopped them, she wanted to see what Korra would do.

With great care, Korra removed the arrow from Lotus's paw. She held it close and her hands began to glow. With her waterbending healing powers, added with her ice powers, Lotus's paw was magically healed. Korra smiled at this and the creature jumpped into her arms into a warm hug.

Toza saw his chance, while she was distracted, he prepared to fire at Korra. Azula quickly saw this and ran toward Toza and moved the crossbow upwards just as he fired. The arrow then hits the chandelier high above.

Korra gasped as she sees the chandelier closing in on her. With Lotus in her arms, she and her friends ran out of the way, but the chandelier made contact with the floor, shattering and causing Korra to loose balance and fall to the floor.

Everything went dark.

Korra slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry at first but soon got accustomed to the darkness. She saw Naga with a collar around her neck with a long chain that connected to the wall. Lotus had on a leach too and Owlowiscious was in a cage. Korra groans as she slowly sat up from the hard bend she was on. She realized they were all in a dungeon. She spotted the window as the chance for their escape. But the moment she stood up to get closer, she felt something tug on her hands. She sees her hands were chained and clocked up in metal containers. She couldn't escape. She then made her way as closely as she could to the window….there she saw Republic City completely covered in snow.

"No….what have I done?"

The door opened and in came Azula, hugging herself for warmth, "Why did you bring me here?!" Korra demanded to know.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." the princess replied kindly.

"Don't you get it? I'm a danger to the city and everyone in it! Where's Aang? He'll believe me."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because he has not returned."

Korra looked at the window. Her brother was still out there somewhere.

Azula pleaded to the avatar, "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer….please."

The poor avatar just looked at her with teary eyes, "Don't you see?….I can't!"

Azula lowered her gaze in defeat.

"You have to tell them to let me go!" Korra begged. She couldn't stay any long and if she did, things could get even worse than they already where.

Azula looks at the avatar with sad eyes, "I will do what I can." she said before leaving.

Once Azula was gone Korra's metal containers on her hands froze solid. She looked at her friends with determination.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get us out of here."

Mula was running as fast as her legs could carry her while the others rode on their snowmobiles. Aang was leaning on Katara's back while Mako sat behind them.

Asami and Bolin speeded near them, "How's he doing?" asked the earthbender.

"His temperature is dropping fast." said his brother. Hearing this Katara kicked on Mula's side, "Faster girl. Faster!"

The cat dear obeyed her orders and speeded up. Mako took off his red scarf and wrapped it around his freezing friend.

"Hang in there buddy. It's gonna be alright."

Appa and Momo were sliding like penguins on the snow beside them. They then saw Republic City in the distance and getting closer as the aproached.

The snow buddies slid ahead, "We'll meet you guys at the castle!" Appa shouted.

"Stay out of sight you guys!" Katara instructed.

"We will!"

They slide ahead near some houses.

"Hello!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The friends ran and rode all across the frozen city until they reached the castle. The guards saw them approaching.

"It's Avatar Aang!"

Once they all reached the main doors, Katara and Mako both got off of Mula and helped Aang to his feet. They both supported him, the avatar was so weak and woozy he could hardly stand. The others got off of their vehicles and stayed close to their friends. Aang looked at Katara.

"Are you-g-gonna be-okay?" he asked shivering.

The waterbender smiled kindly, "Don't worry about me." she assured him.

The doors opened and two female servants and one guard rushed to Aang.

"Avatar Aang. Thank goodness!"

"You had us so worried." said the women.

"Take it easy, give him some space." Mako tells them, "Get him warm and find Princess Azula immediately."

Guard saluted him, "We will sir."

"I will be there shortly to check up on him."

As the servants took Aang inside, he turned his head and took one last glance at Katara before going inside. Katara sadly watched him leave and once he was inside she felt a pain in her heart. Mako turned to face his friends.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Sokka asked with concern.

"I hope so…" Mako replied, "we can't thank you both enough."

"We're glad we could help." said Sokka.

Bolin then gets an idea, "Hey, why don't you guys stay here? With us?"

The siblings looked at the earthbender in surprise. Katara was baffled by this, "What?"

Asami agreed with her boyfriend, "That's a great idea! You guys will love it here…well, since you're already use to the snow and all."

Katara and Sokka smiled sincerely at their new friends. Katara spoke first, "That's a kind offer. But we can't."

They all looked at her with sad eyes. Toph held Sokka's arm and looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Are you sure?"

Sokka placed his hand on her's, "Yeah. Our business may be down the toilet but we've got family back up there."

Katara bit his bottom lip before taking Sokka way from the others.

"Kat, what's wrong?" he asked his sister once they were a few feet away from the others.

"You can stay if you want Sokka."

"…what?"

"I know you would like to stay." she looked over to the others as Sokka follows her gaze…which was at Toph.

"There's really nothing holding you back. I wouldn't want to stand in the way of you being happy."

Sokka took his sister's hands and looked into her eyes, "But what about you?"

"….I think I need some time to myself."

"But what about Aang? Zuko said so himself, you two were beginning to fall for each other-"

"But he didn't know Aang was already engaged to Azula. Besides, you don't even know is the spark he saw in Aang was really for me."

"But maybe it was. It is! I'm sure of it!"

"I'm sorry Sokka. Maybe I was wrong before. Maybe Azula is his true love."

"Katara, I-"

"Please, this is already hurtful and embarrassing enough as it is. Just go.", she forced a smile at her brother, "I'll be okay. I'll visit often. Let me know when things work out."

She looked at Mula and whistled, "Mula, come here!"

The cat dear obeyed and ran towards her, Katara got on her back and turned to the others, "It was wonderful to meet all of you….take care of my brother. HYA!"

With that, Katara rode away from the group, leaving a saddened brother and saddened group of new friends. Mako felt the most empathic for her.

"I'm sorry, Katara." said the firebender as he watched her ride away.

Azula kept passing back and forth inside the castle in a room with a fireplace. Guards were with her. And surprisingly, so was Varrick and even Zhu-Li.

"I'm going back out there to find Avatar Aang." Azula said determinedly, "If anything happens to him-"

"If anything happens to the avatar, you are all Republic City will have left." the guard added.

"You make an excellent point there, Shirley." Varrick said, the guard looked at him annoyed, "I'm Bob!"

The doors opened as the servants walked in with a freezing and very weak Aang. Azula rushes to him and she held him in her arms.

"Aang! You're so cold."

"Azula…Azula, you have to kiss me!"

"What?"

"Now, Now!"

A female servant lead the others out the door, "We should give these two their privacy." she said.

Once they left, Azula helped Aang to a couch near the fireplace, "What happened out there?" she asked. Aang was shivering as he laid down, "Korra….stroked me with her powers!"

"You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong…she froze my heart and-AH!", He clenched his chest which was in sever pain, "And… only an act of true love…can save me."

Azula's eyes widen at the realization, "A true love's kiss." she says softly.

The princess gently caressed Aang's face as the two leaned in, their eyes closed ready to share their true love's kiss….

"Oh, Aang….if only there was someone out there who loved you."

Aang opened his eyes when he heard her words. All of the sudden, Azula's usual kind and warm voice began to sound sinister and even…wicked.

"But…y-you said, you did."

Azula walked over to the windows and closed the curtains. A wicked smile grew on her face.

"Try to understand Aang. I am thirteenth in line of a royal family. For me to rule on my own or to make something of myself, I never stood a chance. Obviously, I had to find my own way to the top somehow."

Aang was still confused at Azula's sudden change in character, "W-What are you talking about?"

She walked over to a table and from underneath she took out a bag. Aang tried to make out what the princess was doing. His eyes widen when she revealed a dagger.

"Is that the-"

"That's right…the dagger of Vatuu!"

The legendary weapon shimmered by the light of the fire and gave out an aery purple glow, "Interesting fact: you're ancestor Avatar Rokku was old friends with my family. He trusted us to keep the dagger hidden from the world. For generations, we've done just that."

She kept talking as she walks around the room fiddling with the dagger, speaking in a cold mocking tone.

"My family believed it would be safer in my care…the runt of the litter! The one no one would ever suspect to amount to anything."

Aang shook his head in disagreement, "No-I'm sure that's not what they thought."

"Ha! Shows how much you know. So anyway, once I realized the power this had, I thought I could use the dagger to become the most powerful person in the world…..the Avatar!"

Aang gasped in horror.

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, I'm not gonna kill you. I was planning on it though. Once I heard that the avatar was turning twenty one and about her younger brother I jumped at the chance. It was a simple plan: win you over and when you least expected it, i would take you're powers and overthrown you're sister. Though I can't take all of the credit, you after all were so desperate for a companionship you asked me to marry you just like that."

Azula stood next to the fireplace, "But now, seeing the amount of power you're sister has, I figured, why settle for a little fish…when I can have the big barracuda?"

With a wave of her hands, she diminished the fire.

"Azula, no!", Aang falls down the sofa onto the floor, "Please, stop!"

Azula smiled cruelly at him, "You're pretty much dead anyway. Once I stab you're sister with this little beauty, I'll have all of her powers and use them to bring back summer."

Aang grunted as he struggles to get up. Any romantic feelings he might have had for Azula instantly faded. She was never a friend…she was a monster.

"You're no match for Korra." he said angrily. Azula kneels down and grabs Aang's chin, "No. You were not match for Korra. I on the other hand, shall be known as the hero that saved Republic City. And the new Avatar."

She walked out the door with the dagger in her dress pocket.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh…I already have."

With that, Azula left. Aang as quickly as he could stood up and reached for the door, but they were locked. The poor boys kept banging on the door as he slowly kneeled down. His hair was now entirely white and his condition was getting worse.

Azula smiled cockily on the other side of the door.

"Azula."

The princess gasped when she sees Mako, Asami, Bolin, Toph and Sokka approach her. She once again puts on her facade, "Oh, it's you."

"Is Aang alright?" Mako asked.

"I'm so sorry…there wasn't anything I could do." Azula said with a sad voice.

But Aang could hear their voices and as hard as he could, he started banging on the door, "Mako! Mako, don't listen to her!"

Mako heared his voice, "Aang?"

Azula blocked his way, "Uhh, he's delusional! The curse had gotten to his head."

"Mako, she's lying!" Aang cried out as loud as he could, "She's got Vattu's dagger! She's going to kill Korra!"

The other's eyes widen in shock. Azula was busted. Mako glared at the princess, "I never did like you."

Azula quickly unleashed a powerful fire blast but Mako used his firebending to shield his friends from her flames. Azula started jumping and doing flips, dodging their punches and kicks. She sneaked behind Toph and started doing jabs on her back. Toph's body went numb and she fell to the floor. Asami grabbed Azula's arm and threw her across the room. The princess quickly got back up and ran towards Asami. She attempted to punch Azula, but she jumped out of the way and jabbed Asami on her back. The heiress landed numb on the ground. Bolin and Sokka then attacked her but Azula jabbed their arms and they fell to the floor as well. All that was left was Mako, he unleashed a powerful lightning bolt at Azula, but then she redirected it and stroked Mako. The young man screamed in agony before falling down on the floor. Azula calmly approached him as he attempted to get up. But Azula jabbed him on the back and his body went numb.

"I never did like you either." she said with a wicked smile on her face.

Aang kept knocking on the door as all went silent.

"Mako? Bolin? Toph?"

The avatar could take no more, he curled up on the floor and began to shiver.

"Please….someone help me."

**Okay, I'm not sure if manny of you captured the hundreds of references I've made in the story so far.**

**Like in chapter 4 when Varric did that Peddler's bit from Aladdin. (well one of you did in the reviews. Thanks by the way)**

**Or how Aang and Azula met was the same way Mako and Asami met. Reference: An apparently perfect romance that was eventually doomed.**

**And on that very chapter when Aang's cloths were dirty, Korra said "I don't even wanna know" which is the line Mako said to Bolin in Civil Wars part 2.**

**Asami pointing out Aang going so quickly for Azula for her goddess-like beauty, her seemingly flawless nature, the way they meet sounding so romantic and perfect: that is a reference to how Mako and Asami's relationship started off. Kind of ironic. XD**

**In chapter 4 Aang saying "I'm here, I'm back!" was from a deleted scene from Frozen.**

**In chapter 5 when Korra tolled Mako they "didn't work" was the same line from the final episode of book 2. DUH!**

**In the chapter 7 of "Let it Go", Korra weeps in the same position as from the finale of book 1 after loosing her bending.**

**Chapter 8 When Bolin mentioned how to stop the avalanche but Asami corrects him by saying it was the cure for hiccups, was a line from a Jimmy Neutron episode, another show on nick.**

**The song Katara sings to replace "Reindeer are better than people" is a parody of "I stand alone" form Quest for Camelot. **

**In chapter 9 and 13 I highlighted Asami's clever thinking: her throwing the flaming sack to the wolf bats that were harassing Mako, and when she unbounded that tree that subdued the snow dragon bird.**

**Asami calling Bolin "sweetie", you all know where that came from.**

**Iroh living with the spirits is based on his spirit now residing in the spirit world.**

**Korra meeting Naga was inspired by the scene from Balto, where he is visited by his mother, a white wolf.**

**Korra's pet snow owl is named after the pet owl belonging to Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony, who is one of the protagonists in my Korra/Pony crossover series: The Little Pony Legend.**

**Varrick using the winter curse to boots up sales is referenced to how he used the civil war between the two water tribes to make cash in the series.**

**He also says manny of his famous lines like "Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish? Seriously, it's not rhetorical, I need to sell these fish."**

**Katara and Aang's conversation is referenced to Korra and Mako's conversation in "Skeletons in the closet" from book 1. It was also loosely based on the campfire conversation between Rapunzel and Flynn Rider in Tangled.**

**Korra unleashing her powers is referenced to her love of bending and it's physical properties. **

**Her isolation towards others and wanting to hide her true emotions, plus loosing it when pushed too far, is referenced to both Elsa and the way Korra behaved during the episode "Voice in the night".**

**Appa and Momo looking up at the sky and Appa saying "So those are not fireflies?" is referenced to the Lion King when Timon called stars fireflies. **

**Korra going crazy when Lotus got hurt was symbolic to her love for Mako: she was named after the flowers Mako always gave her on her birthday.**

**Vatuu's dagger and the power to absorb a being's life-force, is loosely based on Vatuu's story and his role in the series. Absorbing the lifesorce is clearly referenced to him fusing with Unalaq.**

**Azula wanting to be the avatar and using Vatuu's powers is mirrored to Unalaq's goal in book 2. **

**Varrick's "good eye, Shirley" "I'm Bob!" is based on a bit from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa.**

**Korra telling Azula "Where's Aang? He'll believe me" is based on the line Mako says while he's in jail in Night of A thousand stars.**

**Mako and Katara empathize with one another, referenced to how similar the original charters are to each other in their respected series. **

**Mako telling the guard to "give (him) some space," is the line he said in "Out of the Past" after they found Korra.**

**So yeah, I might have missed one or maybe that's just about it….I used A LOT of references and parodies. Why? Because their fun! **

**Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**God Bless, *kiss, kiss***


	15. What love is

**What love is**

The group of friends landed onto the cold dungeon floor in a loud thud. Korra gasped from the other cell. The friends were all paralyzed from the neck down, they couldn't' move their lags or arms. Azula smiled wickedly at all of them and Mako stared daggers at her.

"You won't get away with this!" he said strongly.

Azula chuckled, "Oh, come on look on the bright side…at least you get to freeze next to you're friend."

With that, she closed the door and Asami said, "Just goes to show: never truest a girl who wears too much red lipstick and dark eyeshadow."

They all arced their eyebrows at Asami, who is actually wearing red lipstick and dark eyeshadow.

"What?"

"Guys?"

From a hole between the walls, Korra could see her friend down on the floor. Mako smiled once he sees her.

"Korra!"

"What are you doing here?" Toph asked,

"I could as you the same thing?" Korra then noticed their odd positions, "And why are you all on the floor like that?"

"Princess Azula paralyzed us!" Sokka answered.

Korra was shocked at this news, "What?!"

"Apparently, bending isn't the only thing that girl knows how to do." said Bolin.

"She's not without skills, I'll give her that." Toph added.

Korra was stunned, "How? Why would she-"

"She lied." Mako tolled her, "She never cared about Aang. It was all a trick to get him to marry her."

Korra's rage began to take shape within her. How dare that no good princess take advantage of her little brother's emotions like that!

"That no good two-faced-wait, where is Aang?"

The others were silent for a moment. Mako was the first to speak, "Korra….Aang's life is in danger."

Korra's eyes widen in horror.

"I'm sorry to say this but…you froze his heart." Mako said with regret.

"No!"

"He's freezing from the inside out."

Korra slowly backed away from the hole and slid down to the floor in despair. Naga whimpered on her lap. This could not be happening.

"Aang….this is all my fault." her voice then became loud and angry as she yelled from the other side of the wall, "Why did you all come after me?! Why?!"

"Why do you think?" Asami asked.

"I already tolled you: I can't stop this winter! I don't know how!"

"That's not the reason why we came after you." Bolin added,

"It was one of the reasons" Sokka mentioned. Toph narrowed her eyes at him. "You're lucky I can't feel my legs right now, otherwise I'd kick you in the-"

"Not helping!" Mako shouted before looking up at Korra again, "We came after you because we care about you Korra."

Korra got back up and looked through the hole again, "How can you care about me? I nearly killed Aang when we were kids and now I've trapped everyone in an eternal winter! I've tried to keep others from getting hurt by keeping myself away!"

Asami said, "Did it ever occur to you that by doing so you you've only hurt the people you cared about ever more?"

"Yes! Yes it did!" The avatar replied.

The dungeon fell in silence for a few seconds. Korra's tears fell from her electric blue eyes, "I knew Aang was trying to reach out to me but I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm a force of destruction, I always have and I always will. Why can't you see that? Why do you still try to reach out to me when I haven't even done anything to deserve it?!"

Mako looked deep into Korra's teary eyes. There was no doubt in his mind…or in his heart.

"Because I love you, Korra." he said. Korra's eyes widen, did he actually say "love"?, to her? Korra's couldn't believe it.

"You what?"

"I always have. It started out as a crush but in time it grew."

"But how? How can you possibly love someone like me? You deserve someone better. Someone who will be there for you, always. Why me?"

"Because I know you. Okay, so you're not perfect and you may have been consumed with fear you're whole life which has led you to do some things you're not proud of….but I learned from some very smart friends that, you don't have to be perfect to deserve love."

Korra's heart pounded in her chest, she couldn't believe the words Mako was saying. Bolin was beginning to shed a few tears while Asami, Toph and Sokka smiled at the scene as Mako continued,

"People make mistakes, nothing can change that. But love can always bring out the best in people…but only if they are willing to accept it. You've had manny chances in the past Korra. Now you have another."

A smile slowly took form on Korra's face. "….for years, all I have done was slam the door in you're face-" she began

"Sometimes literally," Bolin added,

"Quiet!" his girlfriend tolled him,

"-and you're really willing to forgive me?" Korra asked with hope in her voice.

The fire bender smiled at the avatar. The love was clear as day in his eyes, "Korra, I've always forgiven you. No matter how manny times you slammed the door, I always did. And I always will….that's just how much I truly love you."

Korra's eyes might have still been teary, but she still smiled at him. Her eyes filled with love just like his.

"I want to be with you, I don't care about you're powers. But I can't be with you unless you want me to."

Toph smiled at the avatar, "And hey, I personally think you're powers are pretty cool….no pun intended."

Asami agreed, "We've always loved you too Korra."

"Yeah, we're still a team." Bolin added, "We can call ourselves, "Team Frozen"!"

Korra couldn't help but laugh at Bolin's quirkiness, even in the face of danger, that boy never changed.

Sokka was touched by all of this, "Well, I'm new here so I don't know you as well as them but, I agree with them 100%"

Korra looked at her friends hopeful faces, and the love in Mako's eyes, "And besides…only an act of true love can save Aang now." he tolled her. Korra looked at him curiously, "An act of true love?"

"Katara?!" Sokka cried out happily.

"Who?" Korra asked

"My sister! She was beginning to fall for Aang. Her kiss can save him!"

"Where is she?"

"Probably half way up the north mountain by now."

Korra's eyes filled with determination as she backed away from the hole. Mako looked at her with worry. Then the entire dungeon began to freeze.

"Uh, Korra? What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

Korra grunted as she tried to pull on her frozen shackles and freezing the whole dungeon.

"I'm gonna bust us out of here-(grunt) find that Katara girl so she can kiss my brother, figure out some way to end this curse-(grunt) and make that no good prissy princess wish she'd never been born!"

"That's the Korra we all know and love!" Toph said happily.

As her rage filled up, so did the ice. The stone floor became ice, which sparkled underneath the friends' bodies. They started to feel their hands and legs again: Korra's magic wasn't all and after all. One by one, they got up.

Bolin cheered for her, "Alright! Keep it up Korra!"

Varrick and the rest of the guards were inside feeling the temperature drop.

"It's getting colder by the minute." he tells them, "If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death!"

"Well, then what do you suggest?" asked a guard.

"Glad you asked. Quick: I need a plate or red hot peppers and pole for me to hang upside-down on, STAT!"

"That won't be necessary."

They all turned around and Azula walks into the room with a look of utter heartbreak. The depressed looking princess sat in the chair.

"What happened?" Varrick asked with concern. The princess sobbed….and was pretty good at making it appear that way.

"Avatar Aang….(sob) he's dead."

Everybody gasped in horror. Even Varrick.

"He was killed….by Avatar Korra." she said as she buried her face into her hands and weaned.

The guards gasped, "Oh, no."

"I-I didn't know things would get so intense I-I'm really sorry.", for once Varrick was being sincere.

"At least we got to say our marine vows…." Azula added, "before he died in my arms."

Varrick took on a face of determination and spoke with authority, "Forget about making money, Avatar Korra must be stopped!"

"But what will we do without an avatar?" asked another guard. Varrick then tapped his chin in throughout, "Wasn't it written down somewhere, if the avatar dies without consuming an heir then the spirit will be reincarnated into the nearest infant?"

"Yes…" said Azula, "but before Aang passed he gave me a vision…a way to stop Avatar Korra and end this winter."

Korra kept on pulling as the ice became more and more intense. Her friends were supporting her, or in Mako's case instructing, on their side.

"Just a bit harder." he tolled her.

"Got it!" she said.

"Maybe bend you're knees a bit, it might help."

"(grunt) okay!"

"You know, maybe you should just-"

"Maybe you should just stop talking!"

Mako slightly backs off the wall, "Okay, okay."

His brother smiled confidently and gave him a thumbs up, "Relax, bro. She's got this."

The collars holding Naga and Lotus break and the creatures were free. Owlowiscious's cage froze and fell to the ground, it smashed and the owl is free.

They then heard voices. The guards were approaching.

"Careful, she's dangerous. Quickly."

"Hurry Korra!" Asami said.

"Stand back!" Korra ordered. She stomped her foot on the ground and the wall standing between her and her friends froze solid, Korra lowered her arms with a loud grunt as she forced the to break down the wall…literally. Korra's chains began to break.

"The door won't open!" said the guards from the outside.

"Try harder!"

Korra gave one last powerful pull, "Come on…come on!"

With a loud thud, the guards bursted in. But half of the room caved in, Azula walked pass them and she sneered…The wall was wide open and Korra's cackles were broken. She and the others were gone.

"I thought I tolled you not to underestimate her." She said with a sneer.

Katara continued walking to the mountains, Mula was walking behind her. She knew her friend was upset. The cat dear looked back at Republic City down bellow. Her ears perk up and she runs right in front of Katara, blocking her path.

"What is it?"

The cat dear started backing Katara away with her antlers.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?"

The cat dear kept on growling at her in a way that sounds like she was trying to tell her something. Katara simply arced an eyebrow.

"Mula, you know I don't understand you when you talk like that."

She tried to walk around her but Mula then lifted Katara up with her antlers as the young girl struggled to get down.

"Hey! Stop it! Put me down!"

Mula did as Katara asked and dropped her in the snow. Mula growled again.

"No, Mula! We're not going back"

Mula growled pleadingly at Katara who sighed sadly.

"He's with his true love, alright?"

But Mula arced an eyebrow at her. Then, out of nowhere music started playing.

"No! Now's not the time for a song!"

The music stops.

Then a harsh wind began to blow. Katara looked down at Republic City and saw a large blizzard starting to take form around it. Her friends immediately appeared in her mind.

"Aang…Sokka."

Without a second thought, Katara ran down the mountain, only to have Mula lift her up onto her back with her antlers.

"Go! Come on girl, go!"

Aang was shivering, he felt weak and helpless. He looked up and noticed the ceiling was beginning to freeze. He heard the locks on the door beginning to shake.

"…help." he said weakly.

The door opened, and Momo took his stick arm from the lock.

"See? I tolled you that would work."

"I never should have doubted you." said the snow bison.

The snow buddies gasped when they see Aang lying on the floor, his hair now completely white.

"Aang!"

"Appa…Momo."

They quickly spotted the fire place. Together, they fixed the firewood and used a match to start the fire.

"Guys…no." said Aang.

Momo placed his stick hands close to the fire, "Okay, the fire's up and running", his stick arm then catches fire and he quickly puts it out, "Oh! Just don't touch it!"

The two friends helpped Aang up towards the fire to try and keep him warm

"Where's Azula?" Appa asked, "Yeah, what happened to you're kiss?" Momo added.

Aang shivered as he tried to warm himself with his jacket, "I was w-wrong about her. It wasn't…true love."

Appa looked at his friend with sad eyes, "But we ran all the way here."

"Please, you guys can't stay here. You'll melt."

Momo gave him a salute, "No can do, comrade!"

"That's right!" Appa agreed, "We're not leaving until we find another act of true love to save you."

The two friends sat behind Aang to try and think of anything.

Appa looked at Momo, "Any ideas?"

"Nope. You?"

"Y-You're asking the wrong guy." Aang said, "I always thought I was so sure about what love was but now…I don't even have a clue."

Appa smiled at his cold friend, "That's okay, we do. Let's see love is…love is putting someone else's needs before yours. You know, like how Katara brought you here with Azula and left you forever so you could be happy."

Aang's eyes slightly widen at this fact. Katara did risk a lot to bring him back. And she didn't even stay.

"Are you saying that…Kat…loves me?"

"It seems that way, yeah." Appa said.

"But…she was always…I mean, I thought that she would never…I thought we were too different or didn't make sense."

Momo tolled him, "That's just the thing buddy. Love isn't always suppose to make sense and it can appear in more ways than just romantically. Love is not drawing a line in the snow and daring the other to cross. It may be a feeling but it's not just some "butterflies-in-your-stomach" type that comes and goes, it's more than that….love is a choice. You and the others came after Korra because you love her. Did anyone tell you not to?"

"Well…no."

"Exactly." Appa added, "You love her because you want to love her, despite the distance between you over the years. Love can only happen if you truly open up you're heart to someone, because if not, how can you?"

Momo nodded in agreement and continued the speech, "Love doesn't mean things have to be perfect all of the time. Like the spirits said, everybody is flawed, but that doesn't mean they don't deserve love, everybody does. Some of them just don't know it. Like you're sister. She can love, she just needs to know she can. And Katara might be flawed, but that doesn't mean she isn't worth loving."

Aang started to remember all the time he had spent with Katara. The way she made him feel was unlike anything he had felt while he was with Azula.

"So….Katara did love me…this whole time?"

"Wow, you really are clueless about love aren't you," said Momo as snowy ear began to drip.

"Momo! You're melting."

But the snow lemur simply smiled at his friend, "Some people are worth melting for." he tells him

Then Appa's mouth started to disfigure and he held it back into place, "But maybe not right this second." he said.

The window bursted open, letting in the harsh cold wind, scarring the friends and causing the fire to disapear.

"Don't worry, I got it!", Momo rushed to the window and tried to close it. But then he spotted something in the distance

"We're gonna get through th-oh, wait hang on, I'm getting something."

Momo took an icicle and used it as a telescope to look at the far distance. He happily gasped.

"It's Katara and Mula!"

Indeed it was the waterbender ridding on the cat dear as fast as her legs could go. Appa rushed to Momo's side and took the icicle from his buddy,

"Let me see!-Hey, it is them! Their coming back this way?"

"They are?", Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing. Katara had come back…for him.

"Wow, she's really moving fast." Appa said, "I guess we were wrong. I guess Kat doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

Aang then realized something: If Katara really does love him, or is truly starting to, then maybe she can save him. He starts to get up.

"Guys, help me up."

The snow buddies rushed to his side.

"No, no, no, no, you stay by the fire and keep warm." Appa tells him

"I need to get to Katara!"

"Why?"

Momo elbowed Appa and he realizes what Aang meant.

"Oh, oh! I know why! There's you're act of true love right there! Ridding across the fiords like a fearless valiant waterbending warrior with great hair!

"Normally it's the guys who do the rescuing but I'm not complaining in this case!" said Momo excitedly.

As the snow buddies helped Aang to his feet, sharp icicles began to appear all around the room

"RUN!"

The friends head to the halls which were also freezing. The snow buddies took Aang's hands and led the limping avatar down the freezing halls. Then their path gets blocked by the ice.

"Back this way!" said Momo.

They turned right but more icicles appeared blocking their way.

"We're trapped."

Aang gasped as he sees the windows getting covered in frost.

Korra and the others kept running in the harsh winds. Korra's fear for her brother was what was causing it and she knew nothing would calm her down unless she knew he was safe. The friends tried to shield themselves from the harsh blizzard. Asami was holding Owlowiscious in her arms while Toph held on to Lotus, Naga walked beside Mako.

Korra called out her brother's name, "Aang! Aang!"

Sokka called out for his sister, "Katara!"

Toph shielded her eyes from the wind, "I can't see anything! There's snow everywhere."

But Korra was not giving up, "Come on!"

Appa and Momo worked together to crack open the window. The three friends stood on the edge and saw the snow down bellow.

"Slide Aang!" Momo tells him.

Aang swallowed his fear and leaped, he and the snow buddies slid down the side of the castle and landed safely on the icy ground. The wind became stronger as they made their way ahead.

Katara and Mula were closing in on the blizzard. They ran across the fiord, Katara shielded her eyes from the powerful winds but she wasn't giving up.

"Come on Mula, faster!"

Mula kicked it into high gear.

Aang could barely see due to the blizzard but he kept on going. His hand was on his chest, the cold was making his condition worse. He started calling out for Katara.

"Katara!"

The hard winds began to blow away Appa and Momo, "Keep going!" They shouted as they were literally being blown away.

Aang tried his hardest to get through the cold blizzard.

"Katara!"

The wind began to move the ships that were frozen in the cold water. Aang looked down at his hands and saw them beginning to freeze before his eyes.

"No."

There was no time to lose. He had to find Katara…and fast!

Katara and Mula kept running. A ship began to timber in their path, but Katara steered Mula way in time. They ran out before the large ship tipped over and the ice underneath them began to crack. Mula jumped on the blocks of ice floating in the water and she bucked Katara off of her back and she landed on the other side of the ice.

"Mula!"

After a few seconds, the cat dear rose from the water perfectly fine. Katara smiled at her believed companion who growled as a sign to go on ahead.

"Good girl."

Katara ran ahead to find Aang.

Aang struggled to keep himself up, his hands were frozen, his skin slowly turning to ice. He kept on calling for his friend.

"Katara….Katara."

Katara heard Aang's voice, it was faint but she heard it.

"Aang!"

Korra and the others kept on searching but they couldn't find Aang.

"Korra! You can't run from this!"

They all turned around and look at the fire princess with anger in their eyes.

"Azula." Korra said with venom in her voice, "What have you done with my brother?!"

"What have I done? More like what you've done! You're the one who froze his heart!" Azula didn't even bother to sound innocent.

"I know that! But we can fix it! Now tell me where he is, now!"

"Even if you could save him it's already too late!"

"What?!"

"His skin was ice, his hair turned white…"

The others looked at Korra with fear mirroring her own, could this mean-

"You're brother is dead! Because of you!"

Korra couldn't bare it… her brother was gone…because of her.

"No."

She could feel her heart break. The young woman couldn't stand anymore. She kneeled down and began to weep, at that very moment the blizzard dispersed. The ships, the frozen fiord, everything was now visible and the snowflakes that were falling all stay frozen in mid air.

Mako kneeled down next to Korra and held her close. The others looked down sadly at their weeping friend. Moaning over the loss of her only brother.

Korra weeped as Mako held her close, then Azula slowly took the dagger out of her back pocket as she slowly approached the couple.

"There, there, the time has come to end you're suffering…."

Korra and Mako see the shadow of Azula holding the dagger on the ice.

"Forever!"

The two gasped, but Naga lunged at Azula! The wolf growled when she pinned her down but the princess unleashed a powerful fire blast that knocked Naga backwards onto the ice. Azula's eyes sparkled with cruelty as she unleashed a powerful wave of lightning at all of them. The group of friends all screamed in pain, minus Korra who was unaffected, and they all landed on the ground unconscious.

"No!"

She kneeled next to an unconscious Mako, he was still alive but out cold. Korra cried as she held him close.

"I see you're immune to bending." said Azula, "Well, now….so will I."

Aang could stand no more, he kneeled down clenching his heart, shivering. Then he saw Katara in the distance. He smiled.

"Katara."

Katara saw Aang in clear view as well and smiled.

"Aang!"

The waterbender ran towards him, As hard as he could, Aang got up on his feet and tried to reach her. His smile growing with each step as she watched her running towards him. Maybe she was the one who would save him, the true love he needed.

Then he heard the sound of crying from behind him. He turned around to see Korra, hugging an unconscious Mako in her arms, the rest of his fiends all out cold laying on the ice, and Azula….about to stab his sister with Vaatu's dagger!

"Korra?"

Aang looked back at Katara, she was so close, but he couldn't' let his sister die. Aang looked sadly at Katara...before running to Korra.

Azula was about to strike, Korra was too heartbroken to even try and fight. She held Mako tightly, she was ready to accept her fate.

"NO!"

Aang came in between Azula's blow and his sister. The dagger shattered as it made contact with Aang's hand and Azula was knocked backwards by the blow.

The now broken dagger laid on the ice, as a purple mist rose from it and disappeared into this air. The power of Vaatu's dagger was gone forever.

But Aang, in an effort to save his sister and his friends…was now frozen forever.

**That previous note that I will not post my Little Pony Legend story again. FORGET IT! IT's back and you guys can read it any time.**


	16. Thaw a frozen heart

**Thaw a frozen heart**

Mako groaned as he started to wake up, but once he opened his eyes he quickly gasped. Korra looked behind her and they both shouted-

"Aang!"

The two quickly got up and they saw Aang completely frozen. His right hand was raised up in an effort to stop Azula. Korra's hands covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh, Aang…no. No, please no."

Korra creased her little brother's frozen face as she cried. She pressed her forehead to his. The others hade regained consciousness and gasped once they saw Aang's frozen body.

Appa and Momo finally made it and saw Aang's statue. They both had the same heartbroken expressions as everyone else.

"Aang?…no."

Korra continued to weep over the loss of her one and only brother.

"I'm so sorry…._**dear, little brother. I'm here now. I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't know I needed you. I really do. And now you're gone.**_

She gently touched Aang's raised up hand before hugging him again.

_**Please, just ask me once more. Just one more time. I promise I'll open the door…..do you wanna build a snowman?**_

The avatar hugged her brother's frozen body. Asami broke into tears as Bolin held her as she weeped on his shoulder. Toph did the same with Sokka. Mako approached Korra and Aang's frozen body and also hugged him. A tear escaped his eye.

"I'm sorry little buddy. I'm so sorry."

Katara couldn't move. The boy she had come to know and even love…was gone. Mula and the other animals all silently weeped. The people observing from the balcony of the castle moaned as well. Even Varrick. He took out a hankie and blew on it.

"He was so young!" he cried before flowing his nose so loudly into his hankie it sounded like a trumpet.

Korra continued to cry holding her dead brother. Then she said that one sentence she hadn't said in years….

"I love you."

It was a sad day for all….then, Mako noticed Aang's chest began to glow, and slowly the ice around him began to disperse. Everybody watched in aware as the ice began to magically disappear.

Korra was still clinging on to her brother as his body began to change back to normal. His hair was black again and the white streak he once had was now gone forever. Once the ice was completely gone, Aang took in a deep breath which caught Korra's attention. She looked at her brother…who was now unfrozen and she smiled.

"Aang?"

Aang smiled at his sister and for the first time in years….they embraced in a warm loving hung. It had been so long since Aang felt his big sister's strong embrace and at long last….they both felt safe…at home.

All the others could do was smile and cry tears of joy. Aang was back and reunited with his sister. Which was what they all wanted from the very beginning.

They released and Korra playfully ruffled her baby brother's hair. Her eyes were still teary.

"You sacrificed yourself…for me?"

"Of corse I did. You would have done the same for me."

"I'm so sorry for pushing you away for all those years. I thought I was protecting you but all I did was cause you pain."

Korra gently caressed Aang's face with all the love a sister could give.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Aang held Korra's hand close to his face, "I already have. I love you, big sis."

"I love you too, little brother."

She lovingly kissed Aang on the forehead. Appa and Momo happily gasp!

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" said Appa.

The others all gleamed, this was what Iroh had meant. Korra thought for a moment about what the now buddies had just said. Then, the answer hit her like a blizzard.

"Love will thaw….love! Of corse! Why didn't I see that before?"

Aang blinked as he looked at her curiously.

"Korra?"

"Love!"

Aang looked down and gasped as he and the others saw the snow beneath their feet begin to rise up. Korra moved her arms in swift movements, as if she were waterbending, a pale white aura surrounded her and her eyes glowed white.

As she continued her swift and graceful movements, the ice rose from the icy water, becoming warm again. The ship they were all standing on lifted up and floated on the now melted water. Korra continued her movements as the ice and snow all around began to rise from the ground, the homes and buildings and all across the city. Everybody watched in amazement as summer slowly returned. Trees were green again, flowers bloomed, water melted, everybody started to feel warm and the castle was no longer covered in snow. All while beautiful blue and white sparkles floated all around in a beautiful pattern.

Finally, once all the snow was gone, Korra rose it all up to the sky creating a stunning snowflake which then disappeared in blue sparkles. Korra took in a deep breath as the white aura disappeared and her eyes returned to normal.

Bolin jumped happily, "HA, HA! Yes!"

"I don't even know what to say!" said Mako.

"That was awesome" said Toph.

Aang smiled proudly at Korra and playfully elbow her arm, "See? I knew you could do it."

Korra chuckled and wraped her left arm around his shoulder. Appa smiled happily, "Hands down this is the best day of my life!"

Then, both he and Momo began to melt in the hot summer sun, "Yeah, and quite possibly the last." said the melting snow lemur before he and his friend became a melted puddle.

"Appa, Momo! Hang on little buddies.", with a wave of her hand, Korra brought them both back to their rightful forms and then, POOF! two white clouds appeared over both of their heads with snow falling over them. The snow buddies happily jumped.

"Look Appa!"

Appa gasped happily, "Our own personal flurries!"

The snow buddies happily hugged, earning a laugh from the two siblings. Mako walked over and hugged Aang.

"Welcome back buddy."

Sokka ran over to his sister and hugged her, "You came back after all."

"Well, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun." she said jokingly.

Then, their heads all turned when they heared someone groan from behind them. There was Azula, rubbing her head as she tried to stand up. Toph instantly pounded her fists together.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this."

Katara stopped her, "Hold on Toph, I've got this one."

Both girls made their way to pound the princess in the face, but Aang quickly stood in front of them.

"Hold on. I've got this."

They all look eat him curiously as he walked toward the princess. Azula looked up and saw the avatar.

"Aang? But-but she froze you're heart."

"The only frozen heart around here if yours." he said bluntly. Then Aang kneeled down and picked something up from the floor and handed it to Azula.

"I don't think you'll be needing this"

Azula's eyes widen: it was Vaatu's dagger. Completely shattered. The princess was at a loss for words. Korra walked up to her with serious eyes while crossing her arms, "I bet the fire nation's royal family would be very interested to hear what you've been up to recently."

Azula's eyes widen, "You can't do that!"

"Technically, she can." said Mako with a cocky smile, "She's the new avatar so she has ties to every leader of every nation in the world."

Korra smiled confidently at the princess, who looked at them all with pure hatred, "Oh, you think this is over?!-AHHHHH!"

A water wipe stroked Azula and she fell off the ship into the water. Everybody turned around and were shocked to see that the culprit was Katara.

"What? She had it coming."

"Alright, girlfriend! Up top!", Toph happily high fiver Katara. Aang waleds to the waterbender. The two smiled shyly at one another.

"So, I guess you never really needed a kiss after all." she said.

"No, I guess not."

Katara removed a strand of hair from her face while bitting her bottom lip. Then the two teens embraced in a warm hug.

"Thanks for coming back" said the avatar, and Katara hugged him tighter.

The others all smiled at the scene. Then Mako noticed Korra was looking at him with a mischievous look on her face and a raised eyebrow. This look confused him a bit,

"What? Why are you-hmmmm!"

To Mako's surprise, Korra had kissed him unexpectedly on the lips! Katara, who was still hugging Aang, taps his shoulder and he sees the two kissing. He happily laughed. Mako graciously returned the kiss, the snow buddies bashfully covered their faces at the scene while Naga howled happily.

Once they end the kiss, the two looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you too." Korra finally said. "Sorry it took so long."

Mako caressed her face, "it was worth the wait"

He reached for his pocket and took out the lotus flower from her birthday. He placed it back in Korra's hair and the two shared one more passionate kiss. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Oh, get a room!"

Both Asami and Toph punched him in the arm. Aang approached Korra and Mako and they welcomed him in a group hug, Bolin, Asami, Toph, Sokka and even Katara joined in. The snow buddies and animal friends did too.

Azula was being taken by force to a nearby ship while Korra and Aang watched from afar.

"You talked with her family?" he asked his sister.

"Yeah. They said they will make sure Azula receives her punishment. I also tolled them to give her a second chance. Just like you said, a person who makes mistakes-"

"-Doesn't mean they don't deserve love. In fact, they need it more than anyone." he finished.

Korra smiled proudly at her little brother, who through his journey had grown into a brave and intelligent young man.

"Maybe if her siblings had treated her differently she probably wouldn't have turned out this bad." she said.

"Probably. But weather she changes is her choice. To accept love or decline it is up to her."

Korra playfully ruffles his hair, "When did you get so smart, anyway?"

"Hey, I can be smart." he said

Korra playfully rolled her eyes and walked to the castle, leaving Aang asking, "Right? Come on, throw me a bone here!"

Mako happily watched the two siblings. Katara was right next to him.

"So, you planning on staying for a little while?" he asked. Katara pouted her lips in thought.

"Mmmmmm. Maybe. I'm actually beginning to like it here."

Mako the did the unexpected-he wraped his arm around Katara and ruffled her hair like a big brother.

"Hey! Quit it!"

"I know you like it!"

The two laughed at the silliness.

Sokka and Toph were overlooking the water by the docks with Mula and Naga.

"So, listen Toph, i know I've come out a little high strung before, I now see that you can't force or pursued someone to like you if they don't want to.", he placed his hand on his heart, "So from here on out, I promise I-"

"Yes, I'll go out with you"

"-leave you alone and-wait, what?"

"I said, yes I'll go out with you."

Sokka blinked in surprise, "Wait, I'm confused. Happy, but confused. I thought you didn't like me."

"What made you think that?"

"You kept punching me in the arm!"

"That's just how I show affection."

"Wait, wait, so you always liked me?"

"Duh! I just don't like rushing into things."

All Sokka could do was smile, "Okay. So, dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I can't I'm busy."

Sokka looked at her in disappointment, "Oh…okay."

Toph laughed and punched his arm, "I'm kidding! Gesh, you really need to lighten up."

The two laughed happily.

Korra and Aang stood at the castle balcony overlooking the sea.

"So, you're not afraid of you're powers anymore?" Aang asked.

"No. All my life I was so scared of my powers getting out of control. But once I accepted myself for who I am…", she squeezed Aang's hand, "And the love I have. I realized I have control of my powers. Not the other way around."

Aang smiled proudly at Korra, then his eyes widen in shock.

"Hair"

"What?"

"Hair."

"Hey, you try brushing yours with a comb made of ice!"

"No, Korra it's turning brown!"

Korra reached for a lock of her silvery hair…which was now turning dark brown!

Soon all that was left of her once oddly colored hair was only a single strand of silvery brown on the left side of her head. Korra now had dark brown locks that flowed down pass her shoulders. They couldn't believe it! This was a sure sign that Korra's powers would never loose control without her say so ever again.

All the two could do was hug.

It was a day to remember, a day when a bond was rekindled…and love thawed a frozen heart.

Six months latter, all of Republic City was inside the castle church, listening attentively as Iroh continued the ceremony. Aang, Sokka and Bolin all stood on the right side wearing fancy tuxedos and lotus flowers on their jacket pockets. In fact, the entire interior of the room was filled with lotus flowers, and beautiful shimmering snowflakes. The snow buddies sat with the audience, along with Mula, Naga, Lotus and Owlowicsious, all wearing lovely lotus flowers. Asami, Toph and Katara were wearing white bellow the knee gowns with the flowers around their loose and curled hair.

Aang smiled at Katara who blushed.

Iroh spoke, "Friends, family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Avatar Korra and sir Mako, in holly matrimony."

That's right, after six months, the two were finally getting married. And in that time, Katara and Aang grew closer. They weren't dating…yet. Toph and Sokka grew closer as well and have been out on various dates.

Korra was wearing a lovely gown styled like a lotus flower (it's similar to Princess Tiana's green gown, only it's slimmer and with blues instead of greens) a stunning white transparent vail cascaded down her head. Mako wore a fancy red tuxedo. Korra was holding a bouquet of-you guessed it-lotus flowers!

The young couple smiled lovingly at each other. Zuko stood by Iroh, smiling proudly at the two.

"Mako, do you take this woman as you're wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Mako smiled lovingly at his bride. "I do."

Korra giggled and blush.

"Good answer, my boy." said Iroh. "And do you Ava-"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here, yes I do!"

Aang laughed at his sister's humorous interruption. Even Zuko couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay. Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you-husband and wife. You may now-"

But before he could finish, the two were already kissing passionately.

"Well, do that."

The entire rooms burst into applauds! Even the spirits where there along with the people to celebrate. Aang arced an eyebrow when he saw both Sokka and Bolin crying like babies and sharing a box of tissues while blowing their noses.

Aang happily approached the bride and groom and hugged his new brother-in-law.

"Looks like now you and I are finally brothers, hu?"

But Mako shook his head, "No Aang….we've always been brothers."

The two embraced in a brotherly hug. Appa and Momo teared up.

"I love moments like this!" said Appa

"Yeah." Momo agreed.

"Love." they both said in union, "Not like! Love!"

They hugged each other as they cried tears of joy.

Outside, Varrick was, as usual, finding ways of making money.

"Step right up folks! Get you're bride and groom merchandise right here! We've got flags with the bride and groom, we've got cups with the bride and groom we've even got frying pans of the-"

But the frying pan he was holding gets taken away by some guards who look at him with serious eyes. The millionaire tries to play it cool.

"H-Hey, fellas! How ya doing?"

Then, Zuko approached the man, "Mister Varrick of Varrick Industries, I presume" His tone was anything but assumed. But the arrogant Varrick didn't get the message.

"The one and only. Once I heard the avatar was getting hitched, I figured: what better way to make a quick buck than to help the good people of this fair city keep momentous of this beautiful moment."

Zuko arced an eyebrow at the man, "Looks more like you're using yet another thing that doesn't concern you in order to satisfy you're greedy urges."

"You say it like it's a bad thing"

"Speaking of the avatar, she gave me this-" Zuko took out a piece of paper and read it with a growing smile on his face, "For conspiring to annihilate the avatar during the wintery curse, Sir Varrick is hear by sentenced to life...in prison."

The millionaire dropped his jaw, "Prison?! No, no there's gotta be some mistake here, can't we work this out?"

As he pleas, the guards hand cuff him and take him away.

"Seriously, did I mention I design cloths too? I can be her own personal stylist? I can clean the gutters if she wants just PLEASE NOT PRISON!"

But the man got thrown into the cop car and was driven away. Leaving a very satisfied Zuko behind.

"Man, what a drama queen"

While still in their brides maids dresses, and still in their tuxedos, Aang and Toph both took Sokka and Katara by the hands, blindfolded.

Aang lead Katara "Come on, come on!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!"

Toph was leading Sokka….who then slammed into a pole.

"Pole." he said,

"Oops! Sorry!"

The earthbender took Sokka away from the pole. They reached their destination.

"Okay, we're here." Aang said excitedly. He and Toph both took the blindfolds off and the siblings' eyes widen in surprise.

There stood their new sleek sled and a stunning new guitar with a bow tied to it. Mula walked by wearing a medallion with a snowflake on it.

"Ta-da!" Aang smiled proudly, "Sorry it took so long but we had to make sure it would turn out just right."

Katara couldn't believe her eyes, "Is this really-"

"Yep! You're new sled and a brand new guitar!"

"What do you guys think?" Toph sake.

Sokka's mouth hung open and Katara closed it, "Its…amazing!" Sokka exclaimed happily before quickly giving Toph a kiss on the cheek and rushed to the sled like a happy little child!

"It's even better than the one we lost! Now we can sell ice again twice as fast in this baby!"

Toph showed him the features of the sled, "I had Asami amp it up. Check this out.", she presses a bottom and Sokka's eyes widen in wonder.

"It has a cup holder! Katara, it has a cup holder!", Sokka couldn't, contain his excitement.

"Aang, this is wonderful." Katara said graciously, "But we can't accept this."

"You have to! No returns, no exchanges! Avatar's orders." he pointed to Mula's medallion, "She's named you guys the official ice masters and deliverers."

Mula stood proudly as her medallion shimmers in the sunlight. Sokka's face gleamed, "Official ice masters?! That's awesome!"

Katara rolled her eyes at this, "There's no such thing." she tells Aang.

"Of corse it is. And the guitar is the latest in Future Industries' musical department."

Katara walked over to the sled and took the instrument in her hands. She started strumming the instrument…it felt really good.

"So…you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"Like it?…I love it!"

She surprised Aang with a great hug, they both laughed as he lifted her up and twirled her around.

"I could kiss you!" Aang said happily.

Katara's eyes widen as Aang awkwardly lowered her down, blushing in the process.

"What?"

"Uh, I could-I mean, I'd like too, um-may I?-may me?-I mean, may we?-wait, what?"

Now it was Katara's turn for surprises, when she kissed Aang in the cheek.

"We may." she said happily.

Without a second to waste, the two teens shared a passionate kiss. Sokka and Toph happily watched and they also kissed.

Appa and Momo happily skipped around the quad.

"I love summer!" Appa happily cried out.

"You said it buddy!"

They then spotted some flowers in a nearby stand and smell them. Then, Naga, Mula, Lotus and Owlowisious came over with flowers in their mouths and placed them around the snow buddies' heads. The two friends giggled happily as they hugged their animal companions.

Korra's new brown locks danced in the wind and her single silver streak shimmered in the sunlight,

"Are you ready?"

Everyone cheered as Korra stomped her foot into the floor and the castle courtyard, turning it into a skating rink. She used her magic to freeze the water of the fountains into beautiful shapes and patterns all around. She unleashed another blast upwards and sparkly snow fell all around. Her husband proudly hugged her from behind,

"You never cease to amaze me." he tells her before kissing her on the cheek as all the town folk began having fun skating in the rink.

Asami and Bolin passed by them skating to their hearts content…and showing off a bit. The married couple simply laughed along to their merriment. They then hear Aang struggling to maintain his balance, only to have Korra catch him.

"I like the open gates." said her little brother.

Korra smiled, "You better…because we are never closing them again.", with a wave of her hand, Korra magically made two ice skates appear under Aang's feet.

"Wow, Korra their awesome but you know I don't-"

"Come on! You can do it!"

She took her brother into the ice and showed him how to skate. Katara skated by Mako and the two fist pumpped each other before joining the others.

Toph and Sokka skated in as well with Mula, Naga, Lotus and Owlowiscious who flies by.

"Careful, coming through." said the ice harvester as he held hands with Toph.

Aang struggled to keep his balance in the ice, "I don't got it, I don't got it!"

Then Appa skated by and gave him a boost from behind.

"Thanks, Appa." said Korra.

In a few moments Aang was skating perfectly across the ice alongside his sister. Iroh skated by them with Zuko at his side.

"You're parents would be very proud of you both." Iroh tolled them with a happy and proud smile, "You have grown into two wonderful avatars."

The siblings smiled and bowed before him.

"Thank you, Iroh." Korra said "For everything."

The man bowed as well before the two siblings returned to their skating fun alongside their friends.

Never again would Korra feel afraid.

Never again would Aang feel alone.

Because they all had exactly what they needed.

Korra:_**Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore**_

Aang:_**Let it go! Let it go!**_

Korra and Aang: _**Turn my back and slam that door.**_

Aang: _**Cause here I stand.**_

Korra: _**And here I'll stay.**_

Korra and Aang: _**Let it go! Let it go. The cold never bothered me anyway!**_

Their friends skated alongside with them. Aang took Katara's hands and they skated together, along with the other couples.

Couples:_**Standing, frozen. In the life I've chosen. Fear won't find me. The past is so behind me.**_

Mako:_**Buried. In the snow! **_

They slowed down a bit as Korra and Mako skated closer together.

Korra and Mako: _**Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore.**_

Then everybody started to skate and dance along to the song

_**Let it go! Let it go!**_

_**Turn my back and slam the door!**_

Aang:_**And here I stand!**_

Katara: _**And here I'll stay**_

_**Let it go! Let it go!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway!**_

_**(Na,na…na, na)**_

_**Yeah, yeah, **_

_**Let it go**_

_**Na, na.**_

Korra: _**Here I'll stay!**_

_**Let it go! Let it go!**_

_**Oooooooh**_

_**Let it go!**_

And they all lived….

Happily Ever After!

**The song or Do you what to build a snowman reprise, was based on the parody songs I saw o YouTube, full credit goes to whoever edited the lyrics, I forget who. **

**Hope you hues liked it!**


End file.
